Vous Revoir
by Plume de Lune
Summary: Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie et la mort les ont séparées.Leurs fils doivent se retrouver car ce n’est qu’ensemble qu’ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres. [HPDM, SS.., LT..]
1. Prologue: Retrouvailles

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. - Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !-

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. -Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

Source : Harry Potter. Tome I, II, III, IV, V, VI – **IMPORTANT **! Les Horcruxes ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fic.-

**Note de PLUME :** Bien bien bien. Pauvre Tartine – ma meilleure potos. Accessoirement ma demi sœur par le truchement de l'inadvertance qui fait que mon frère Thomas, le fils de mon deuxième papa, est son demi frère, le fils de sa maman – Ils ont la même mère quoi ! - Par lien de familiarité, je suis donc le demi-frère de Tartine – Qui s'appelle en vrai Zina – Super beau prénom allemand n'est ce pas ? - qui, s'essayant dans l'écriture, n'a hélas pas réussi à convaincre – en même temps, être nouveau sur FF n'est jamais simple.

Bref, sachant que j'ai mes habitués, qui m'adooooooore –n'est ce pas ?- je me suis dit que je pouvais publier sa fic. Gentiment. Et que pleins de monde la liraient peut être. L'avantage, c'est que, contrairement à mes traducs, qui avancent à l'allure d'un escargot au pas – je suis désolé, je n'ai pas Internet et je n'arrive pas à traduire certains trucs, donc je dois attendre le retour du sauveur –à savoir, Internet – L'avantage disais-je donc,est que la moitié de la fic est déjà écrite, et qu'elle a l'air trop bien dans tout son ensemble, il y aura exactement 15 chapitres + le prologue, et c'est tout mignon tout plein.

Donc, s'il vous plait, soyez gentil, lisez !!

Merchi.

-

Vous revoir.

Prologue :  
Retrouvaille.

_« Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble. A jamais. »_

&&&&&

Il fait un froid glacial, en Octobre, en Angleterre. Il y a même des endroits ou la brume reste figé au dessus des jardins et des champs des journées entières, ne s'évaporant pas un instant, et rendant le paysage d'un gris si triste et pathétique, que même les animaux restent dormir chez eux.

Pourtant, Narcissa Malfoy aimait ce temps. Elle se retrouvait en lui et pouvait rester des heures durant à regarder la nature froide et triste par la fenêtre de ces appartements, son petit enfant jouant à ses pieds, sur ses genoux, ou dans son petit parc.

Mais ce jour-là, contrairement aux autres jours, Narcissa ne regardait pas par la fenêtre parce que la mélancolie l'avait une fois encore plongé dans un état apathique d'où seul Draco et ses rires pouvaient la sortir.

Non, Narcissa Malfoy regardait, ce jour-là, un sourire presque jouissif aux lèvres, une forme noire quitter le parc du manoir et disparaître pour la journée.

La jeune femme blonde resta un instant concentré sur la lande, vérifiant qu'Il ne réapparaissait pas puis se précipita vers son bureau, son petit garçon blond dans les bras, et sortit un miroir finement sculpté d'un des tiroirs secrets.

Elle le tint face à elle, son visage et celui attentif de Draco se reflétant sur la surface lisse.

« Lily Evans.»

Il lui fallut cependant attendre quelques minutes avant que, enfin, un visage aux yeux émeraude apparaisse dans le miroir.

« Cissa ! Ma puce, comment vas-tu ? Salut Draco. » La jeune femme était resplendissante de beauté, ses yeux pétillants de vie et Narcissa lui sourit franchement.

« Je vais bien, Lils, Lucius est parti pour la journée, mission pour le 'maître'. Je me demandais si tu voudrais passer la journée au manoir, en inventant évidemment une excuse bidon pour ton cher époux, et en trimbalant ton petit monstre, parce que le mien le réclame. »

Lily fit un sourire emplit de tendresse mais cependant amusé à Narcissa et sembla se pencher pour attraper son fils, qu'elle mit face au miroir.

« Ry ! » « Aco. » S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en se faisant des grands signes à travers les miroirs, ce qui fit éclater de rire les jeunes mamans.

« On arrive tout de suite Cissa. »

Puis la femme rousse et le petit bébé brun disparurent, arrachant un cri d'indignation au petit Malfoy.

« Harry arrivent tout de suite, mon cœur. Que dirais tu de ramener Lief aussi. »

L'enfant sembla s'en émerveillé et se retourna vers le miroir en frappant des mains.

« Ekat Terens. » Ce fut beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois que le visage un peu fatigué d'une jeune femme brune apparut.

« Hey, Narcissa. »

« Ief' ! » S'exclama le petit Draco, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Attends moustique, je te l'attrape. »

Elle disparut quelques secondes du miroir puis revint avec un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide qui tendit brusquement les bras vers le miroir et posa ses petites mains potelés sur le visage extatique de Draco.

« Acoooooooooo. »

« Lucius est parti. Lily va bientôt arriver. Tu crois que tu peux venir ? »

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un moment, pesant le pour et le contre mais finit par acquiescer.

« IL n'est pas là. Je pense pouvoir soudoyer un elfe de maison pour me laisser sortir. »

Narcissa soupira de soulagement et après un signe de la main des deux enfants, elle rangea le miroir.

« Ieeeeeeeef ! » Chougna Draco en tendant les mains vers le bureau alors que sa mère l'emportait hors de la pièce.

Elle le recala entre ses bras et posa un regard doux sur son visage.

« Chéri, Lief et Harry arrive tout de suite, on va les attendre au salon d'accord ? »

Le petit se calma instantanément et se bougna dans le giron de sa mère, jouant avec ses long doigts fins.

Narcissa parcourut les immenses couloirs sombres du manoir des Malfoy et entra finalement dans un petit salon bleue, situé à l'opposé de ses appartements mais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement pour sa couleur calme et son idéal position donnant sur le lac déjà gelé par cet automne glacial.

Elle installa son petit garçon sur une épaisse couverture bleu marine et blanche sur le sol, devant la cheminée, et Draco, magiquement protégé contre le feu, semblait vouloir attraper chaque flamme qui s'éloignait de lui un peu plus à chaque fois. Narcissa s'assit sur un large fauteuil, et, l'air fragile dans sa robe bleuté, observa son fils avec un sourire pâle.

Mais Draco se désintéressa bien vite des grandes flammes et se tourna vers sa mère, à qui il offrit un grand sourire, avant de s'appuyer sur ses petites mains et de tenter de se lever.

Il fit plusieurs essais, sous l'œil soudainement attentif et attendri de sa mère, penchée en avant, les mains tendus, et réussit finalement à faire les quelques premiers pas maladroits qui le conduisirent aux bras de sa mère ravie.

« Houuuuu, c'est bien mon cœur, tu es un grand garçon. » S'exclama t-elle en l'embrassant alors que la sonnette emplissait le manoir d'un écho effrayant.

« Aco ! Ief ! »

Draco frappa dans ses mains et sa mère le prit dans ses bras alors que la porte du petit salon s'ouvrait sur un elfe de maison qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de laisser passer une jeune femme aux cheveux tout aussi blanc que le petit bout qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraudes, portant elle aussi un enfant, Harry Potter.

« Lily, Ekat. » Murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elles se précipitaient vers ses deux meilleures amies qui la serrèrent l'une après l'autre dans leurs bras.

« Les filles, ça faisait un bail. » Souffla Lily, serrant dans ses mains celles d'Ekat et de Narcissa, leurs enfants posés par terre, sur la moquette chaude, jouant déjà ensemble.

Aucune des trois jeunes mères ne pensaient, en se retrouvant ce jour-là, qu'elles ne se reverraient plus jamais.

Lily assassiné par Voldemort à peine quelques jours plus tard, Ekat, forcé de suivre son mari vers son Autriche natale, et Narcissa, cloîtré au manoir par Lucius.

Aucune des trois jeunes femmes n'auraient pu s'imaginer, que leurs petits anges si attachés les uns aux autres, et tellement liés par le lien du sang réalisé quelques années plus tôt entre les trois amies, ne se reverraient pas, ou pour d'eux d'entre eux, se haïraient furieusement.

…TBC…

**Le bla-bla d'après…**

Jour'.

Déjà merci à tous très chers lecteurs d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. –Rougit- .Les autres chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que le prologue et arriveront toutes les semaines. : )

Et Merci Orph' d'avoir publié… : ) NdP: De rien!...

Je mets Draco. Et pas Drago, parce que Drago c'est nul. – Gniarc -

Je mets aussi Snape –Quand Snapou sera làààààààà.- - gniiiiiiih - Parce que Rogue, c'est nul.

Et parce que le Severus Snapus claque carrément plus que le Severus Rogus –CQFD-

Et franchement.

Voilà.

A bientôt.

Tâches  



	2. Chapitre I: Une Vie I

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. -Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !-

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. -Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

'Rien qu'à moi.'

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

Source : Harry Potter. Tome I, II, III, IV, V, VI – **IMPORTANT **! Les Horcruxes ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fic.-

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre I :

Une vie I – Lief Gabriel Cassandre Armand Luévan Von Vienne.

_« L'héritier de la très ancienne et très puissante famille de Vienne est né. Inclinez-vous devant sa grâce. »_

* * *

_10 Juillet 1997_

« Sauf que si on ajoute les racines de faladel avant, la potion devient curative, et ne sert plus à rien en cas d'attaque. » Enonça une voix froide sans méchanceté pourtant.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire cher Professeur. » Répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc tombant ça et là sur son visage fin et pâle, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide pétillant d'amusement.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Fais attention gamin, j'ai peut être l'âge de mes artères mais je me souviens encore avoir été jeune. »

« Vraiment ? Jeune ? Vous ? » Le nargua encore le garçon avant de se mettre à rire de la mine outré du vieil homme.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vous moquer d'un érudit tel que moi, jeune homme. Si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie des connaissances que j'ai acquise… »

« Je sais ! Venez avec moi. Je dois demander quelque chose à Mère. »

Et sans prendre le temps d'attendre l'homme, le garçon se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Espèce de petit insolent. » Vociféra le professeur en se levant lentement, ses vieux os craquant violemment.

« Mèèèèèèèère…Mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère…Mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreuuuuuuh. »

« Lief, cesse donc de crier, si ton père était là. »

« Père n'est pas là. Alors je profite. »

La femme au teint bien trop pâle lui offrit un sourire doux et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle serrait dans ses mains un vieux morceau de papier que son fils se mit à fixer avec intérêt.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » Lui rappela sa mère.

« Hum, oui. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que l'on aille ramasser des fleurs de Rui ce soir. C'est la pleine Lune et… »

« Nous sommes le 10 Juillet Lief, il y a le Banquet ce soir. » L'interrompit sa mère d'une voix égale en triturant nonchalamment sa longue tresse.

« Ha oui. »

Lief soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains alors que sa mère lâchait un rire faible, et un peu rauque.

« Tu y surviras mon fils. Moi peut-être pas. Mais toi, tu survivras. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtise Mère, vous allez mieux. » S'exclama vivement le jeune homme en se redressant, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de sa mère.

Celle-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules et perdit son regard sur la petite photo qu'elle tenait encore.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'elles soient là… » Souffla la femme l'air égaré alors que quelques larmes envahissaient ses yeux. « Tu t'entendais si bien avec Draco et Harry. Vous auriez été les meilleurs amis du monde tu sais. J'aimerais que tu les rencontres un jour, j'aimerais que vous reformiez le trio qu'à l'époque leurs mères et moi nous formions. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, son fils ne répondant pas, son regard détaillant les trois petits bébés et les trois jolies femmes souriant sur la photo, puis elle reprit, d'un voix encore plus faible.

« Dis Lief…Tu les retrouveras ? »

Son regard cernés et brouillé par la fatigue se leva vers celui inquiet de son fils qui ne pu qu'acquiescer.

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Mère…Vous n'allez pas mieux. » S'épouvanta le garçon aux cheveux blancs en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Tu me le promets Lief ? » Souffla t-elle à nouveau, fermant les yeux alors que quelques larmes s'en échappaient.

Son fils lui saisit les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

« Je vous le promets. Je vous promets que je les retrouverais. Et on sera comme vous trois, les meilleurs amis du monde. Je te le promets. »

La femme sourit et embrassa son fils sur le front, avant de le lâcher et de reporter son visage vers le parc ensoleillé.

« Si nous allions nous promener un peu dans le parc. Ce temps est magnifique. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et l'aida à se lever puis à enfiler un léger manteau qui la préserverait de la très légère brise.

Ils passèrent l'après midi dehors, profitant du calme et du soleil que le grand parc leur offrait, Ils ne rentrèrent que lorsque la grande horloge de la plus haute tour du manoir leur rappela qu'ils étaient attendus au Banquet, et qu'ils devaient y paraître resplendissant.

« …Et c'est par ces banquets, pendant lesquelles notre si puissante et si ancienne famille se réunit chaque été, que nous gardons intact… »

« Bla-bla-bla. » Souffla Lief, habillés de superbes vêtements noirs brodés d'argent, s'accordant harmonieusement avec ses cheveux blancs, à son voisin, en piquant un petit four.

Le dit voisin pouffa discrètement et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, avant d'approuver solennellement les paroles du père de son ami d'un hochement de tête.

« Est-ce que ton père écrit seul ses discours ? » Demanda le jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans à Lief, alors que les invités terminaient d'applaudir leur hôte.

« Hein ?...Nannnnnnnnn…Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça. C'est sûrement le travail d'un de nos elfes de maison. »

L'héritier s'amusa de la mine outrée de deux vieilles femmes qui passaient prés d'eux et engloutit un petit sandwich au saumon fumé qu'il accompagna d'une gorgé de champagne.

« Si ton père entendait ça… » Rit L'autre en volant une nouvelle coupe au serveur qui passait près d'eux.

« Tu crois qu'il te déshériterait ? » S'interrogea t-il encore en fixant le père de Lief.

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finit sa coupe avant de la reposer un peu brutalement sur la table et de s'emparer d'une nouvelle.

« Je pourrais danser la lambada à poil sur la table du buffet que cette vieille raclure ne me déshériterait pas. Alors une petite plaisanterie lâchée d'un ton badin devant deux vieilles sorcières ménopausées engoncées dans leurs robes… »

L'héritier pris un air boudeur et vida d'un trait sa boisson. L'autre ne fit que rire d'avantage.

« C'est ballot. » Marmonna t-il en avalant lui aussi son verre qu'il regarda ensuite quelques instants, la mine sceptique. « Est-ce qu'un sort a été jeté sur les coupes pour qu'elle se vide plus vite ? »

« C'est toi qui boit comme un trou Cendres…Fais gaffe d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sur que ton cher et tendre soit ravi de te ramener sur ses épaules. Je ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs ? Serait-il absent ? »

Le dénommé Cendres alla s'effondrer sur un sofa et, s'emparant d'une nouvelle coupe de ce champagne si délicieux, fit un tour de la pièce du regard.

Il indiqua ensuite d'un vague coup de tête un coin de la pièce ou deux hommes discutaient sérieusement. Lief lâcha un sourire à l'un des hommes habillés sombrement et leva sa coupe, et l'autre hocha la tête avant de lever à son tour son verre en signe de salut.

« Tu crois que… »

Mais un léger brouhaha empêcha Lief d'entendre la fin de la question de son ami et il se redressa légèrement alors qu'un attroupement se formait de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Eloignez-vous, Eloignez-vous, laissez la respirer. »

Une peur panique enserra alors l'estomac de l'héritier alors qu'il entendait les paroles d'un de ses cousins très éloignés et il bondit du sofa lorsqu'un homme portant sa mère dans ses bras fendit la foule et quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Non. Pas maintenant…Mère, pas maintenant. » Murmura t-il en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Mais un bras ferme le retint et il se retourna brusquement vers son père.

« Tu restes ici. En tant qu'hôte, tu te dois d'être présent tout au long de cette… »

« Je vous emmerdes Père. »

Et dégageant violemment son bras, le garçon s'enfuit vers les appartements de sa mère.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Hurla t-il presque en passant la porte de la chambre. Il se précipita vers le lit sur lequel sa mère semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

« C'est…C'est presque finit Monsieur. Je… »

« Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous, et sortez. » Ordonna sèchement Lief en s'effondrant au côté de sa mère, saisissant une de ses mains tremblantes.

La femme tourna un visage d'une pâleur effrayante vers son fils et sourit.

« Hey, Lief. »

« Maman. »

« Tu n'oublieras pas ta promesse. » Souffla t-elle, respirant à peine.

« C'est promis Mère. Promis. »

Il jura ses paroles, la gorge serrée, et ravala les sanglots qui tremblaient dans sa voix lorsque la forme fragile allongée sur le lit cessa de vivre.

Ekat Terens Von Vienne était morte.

Et dans la nuit qui suivit cette sordide nouvelle, son fils, seul héritier de la très ancienne et très puissante famille de Vienne, quitta le manoir familial, et s'enfuit vers son Angleterre natale.

…TBC…

&&&&&

-

Premier chapitre terminé. 'Tâches bombe le torse.' -Fière-

Cette première Vie vous a plus ?

Pauvre Lief - Mais tout va s'arranger pour lui…

Prochain Chapitre – Nouvelle Vie. – ' Rirynounichet narrive…'

' - ' Et voici la phrase du jour… (Petit jeu débile qui reviendra à chaque chapitre.)

– _Sans cerveau, le monde penserait mieux. – - _C'est une phrase culte du papa d'Orpheo.- Elle est peint en noir dans leur appartement. Avec de belles lettres stylisées, et des grosses fleurs rouges – des coquelicots. - en dessous. C'est magnifique. J'adooooore leur appart.

Et en parlant de **PLUME**, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était désolé mais que la suite de Bedroom arriverait pas avant au moins trois semaines because…Môssieur accompagne ces chers pères à un voyage d'affaire au…Japon. Tokyo. Rien que ça. Nous sommes pas mal à bouder. _'Tu m'étooooooooonnes.' _Mais, il a dit qu'il ramènerait des photos et pleins de cadeaux.

Alors c'est mieux.

A très bientôt.

Tâches – Pour vous servir.-


	3. Chapitre II: Une Vie II

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. hihihi -Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

Rien qu'à moi.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

Source : Harry Potter. Tome I, II, III, IV, V, VI – **IMPORTANT **! Les Horcruxes ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fic.-

Merci aux revieweurs anonyme...Zelda sama, pour ses quelques mots en plus -j'espère que la suite te plaira. :) - et à...Heuuu...J'ai oublié ton nom mais j'ai lu ta review et je t'en remercies beaucoup. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre II :

Une vie II – Harry James Potter.

_« Je vous présente Harry James Potter ! Ton filleul, Pat, et ton neveu Moony…Et…Mon fils. »_

&&&&& _24 Juillet 1997_

Les yeux plissés par la concentration, le bras tendu en avant, puis replié, fixé sur la cible, Harry Potter s'apprêtait à lancer sa deuxième fléchette sur la cible – dessiné sur un carton - accroché au mur en face de lui.

Il souffla un bon coup et d'un geste vif, envoya la fléchette s'encastrer dans le morceau de carton, tapant le mur en un bruit sec et fort.

« Yesssss ! » S'exclama le Gryffondor en saisissant une deuxième fléchette alors que l'autre s'ôtait magiquement du point rouge où elle avait atterrie, et revenait se poser sur le lit.

Le brun s'apprêtait à lancer sa troisième petite flèche lorsqu'une voix d'ogre retentit dans la maison, hurlant son nom, quelques secondes avant que la porte de sa chambre n'aille se fracasser contre le mur, laissant entrer un Vernon Dursley rouge de rage dans la petite chambre assombri par les volets fermés. La chaleur au dehors était, cet été encore, horriblement étouffante.

« Potter, à quoi tu joues espèce de monstre ! Tu vas arrêter immédiatement. »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Heuuuuuu…non. » Puis il lança la petite fléchette qui, de nouveau, atteignit le petit centre rouge. « Haha, je suis trop fort. »

« Potter… »

L'oncle Vernon soufflait comme un buffle, et se retenait visiblement de toutes ses forces de se jeter sur son odieux neveu.

« Va tondre la pelouse Potter, et je t'interdis de faire du bruit dans ma… »

Le brun soupira sans écouter le reste de la phrase et s'adossant au mur, sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique qu'il tourna nonchalamment dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! » Hurla Vernon en faisant un pas vers lui. Harry s'immobilisa et monta la baguette jusqu'à ces yeux.

« Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit d'une baguette magique. » Répondit-il d'un ton un peu enfantin, alors que le visage de son oncle s'empourprait un peu d'avantage encore.

« Tu n'as pas le… »

« Tatata. Bien sûr que j'ai le droit. Je suis un sorcier de second cycle, alors j'ai tout à fait le droit de faire de la magie. Donnnnnnnnc…Si tu ne veux pas voir de petits papillons volés dans toute la maison, tu vas faire demi tour, refermer _**gentiment**_ la porte, et me laisser m'entraîner aux fléchettes. Vu le boucan que fait ton cher fils avec sa chaîne hi-fi dans la pièce à côté, tu ne me feras pas croire que le bruit d'une petite fléchette te dérange tant que cela…N'est ce pas, tonton ? »

« Espèce de petit fumier. » Vociféra Vernon sortant de la pièce.

« Ne claques pas la porte ! » L'homme se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, et malgré sa rage immense, s'appliqua à fermer la porte doucement.

« Dans les dents, vieux con. » Murmura Harry, avant de sourire franchement en haussant les épaules.

Il poussa ensuite un soupir de contentement et se remit à jouer.

Nous étions le 25 Juillet, et la chaleur accablante cloîtrait les gens chez eux. Heureusement, Harry pouvait maintenant utiliser sans crainte sa magie, et il s'en servait allégrement pour rafraîchir sa chambre, la décorer un peu, refroidir sa bouteille d'eau…Et menacer sa chère et très aimée famille.

Ce mois s'annonçait plus agréable que toutes les précédentes vacances qu'il y avait passée et il regrettait _**presque**_ de ne pas pouvoir rester le mois d'août.

…ou pas.

Il avait plusieurs choses à faire. Dont le réaménagement total de Grimmault Place, qu'il avait, après la mort de Dumbledore – Le sortilège Fidelitas se rompant de ce fait – remit au secret, sans le dire à personne. – Il avait habilement forcé les Dursley à s'arrêter là bas en rentrant de la gare.-

Cette maison lui appartenait, et il refusait que tous les membres de l'ordre, qu'il ne connaissait pour la plupart que de vue, déambulent entre ses murs.

C'était abominablement égoïste, mais la terre était peuplé de gens égoïstes, et sachant qu'il allait probablement donné sa vie pour sauver tous les autres –égoïstes- il pouvait se permettre ce petit écart de bonté.

Il était cinq heures de l'après midi lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger, attrapant son MP3 que Dudley lui avait gentiment offert de sa collection personnelle, il dévala les escaliers, baguette en poche arrière, entendant résonner dans ses oreilles un '_**Vigilance constante' **_, qui le fit ricaner alors qu'il passait la porte.

« Je serais prudent Maugrey. » Murmura t-il avec amusement en plaçant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

De la pop rock anglaise retentit dans sa tête et il sourit de bonheur, planta ses mains dans ses poches et sortit du jardin de son oncle.

Il se promena une grande partie de la soirée, et revint bien après que ces Moldus furent couchés et, piquant dans le frigo ce qu'il restait de gigot, et de patates sautés, il s'installa dans le salon et regarda la télé.

La vie n'était finalement pas si pire, quand on possédait les bons arguments pour la rendre sympathique.

Bon tout n'allait probablement pas durer, mais pour le moment, le Gryffondor se disait qu'il devait profiter, parce que la suite serait très certainement compliquée et dangereuse, et il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir rien vécu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'horloge du lecteur DVD annonça qu'il était déjà minuit dix, que le garçon rangea son assiette et sortit de nouveau de la maison, s'attardant dans une petite ruelle sombre où il disparut dans un POP sonore.

The BlueblueSky était une boîte Moldus très fréquentés, et très gay, que le jeune homme avait découvert 3 semaines plus tôt en déambulant dans les rues de Londres en pleine nuit. Il s'était d'abord assuré qu'il n'était pas suivit, puis s'était soudainement dit qu' il n'en avait rien à cirer que quelqu'un le suive – Tout ça serait bientôt finit.- et avait enfin pénétrer dans l'immeuble ancien. Le sous-sols entier avait été reconverti en boite de nuit magnifique, les murs étaient finement sculpté, des petites tables entourés de fauteuils sombres rasaient les murs alors que des tas de gens se déhanchaient sur la piste.

Harry avait positivement adoré.

Et il y retournait depuis ce jour pratiquement tous les soirs.

« Salut Ry' ! » S'exclama un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux châtain clair en le voyant entrée. Le nouveau venu cligna des yeux en le détaillant.

« Mazette Potter, tu es magnifique. »

Le brun fit semblant d'être gêner avec de lâcher un grand sourire et de bomber le torse.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il faussement sérieux en rabattant une mèche imaginaire.

Et en effet, il était superbe, dans son jean pas moulant mais presque, et son polo manche courte Lacoste rayé vert pomme et blanc. Ses converses vertes foncés s'accordaient tout simplement avec le reste.

C'était sobre, et le rendait sublime.

« Enfoiré ! » Ri le châtain en l'entraînant déjà sur la piste.

Harry éclata de rire et commença à prendre le rythme de la musique, bougeant son corps tout près de celui de son ami qui agrippa l'une de ses hanches.

Il avança sa bouche près de son oreille, et lui pinçant la hanche, murmurant qu'il aurait pu lui répondre que lui aussi, était magnifique.

« Ho… » Harry se recula, et un sourire rusé aux lèvres, tendit ses mains et chopa les bords de la chemise aux boutons pressions du garçon, qu'il tira d'un coup, révélant un torse imberbe et finement musclé, bronzé comme il fallait, là où il fallait.

Harry se colla contre lui, et glissa son visage dans con cou.

« Tu es superbe Ethan. » Souffla t-il en posant ses mains fraîches sur les abdominaux d'Ethan, qui se contractèrent sous la caresse.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir rauque et l'écarta un peu.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil, et se remit à danser, ses sens partant en vacances alors que la musique envahissait tout son être.

Ils ressortirent de là cinq bonnes heures plus tard, bien éméché dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu finis la nuit chez moi ? » Demanda vaguement Ethan en tirant son ami par la main.

Celui-ci dormait presque debout, mais ces yeux s'éclairèrent d'un intérêt certain, et son sourire se fit tout d'un coup plus mutin. Il se colla au dos du châtain, et passa ses mains sur son torse.

« Je crois que je peux faire ça. » Ronronna t-il contre sa nuque.

Des portes furent rapidement ouvertes, des vêtements volèrent dans le petit appartement d'Ethan qui poussa doucement Harry sur le lit quand ils eurent enfin atteint sa chambre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Elu qui entoura ses bras autour de son cou, les glissant doucement sur son dos, puis sous sa chemise, qu'il ôta rapidement en repoussant le châtain.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite tous les deux nus sur les draps rouges du Moldus qui caressaient chaque partie du corps de Harry, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques de plaisirs et de supplications mêlés au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait plus bas.

Le Gryffondor lâcha un cri de bonheur lorsque enfin, les lèvres chaudes et humides de son vis-à-vis engloutirent son membre tremblant.

Ethan s'appliqua à le sucer doucement, puis de plus en plus vide, au rythme des coups de hanches involontaires de Harry, et de ses gémissements, de la pression de mains dans ses cheveux, et des paroles incompréhensibles qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

« Bordel Ethan, plus…Encore. Encore. »

Il jouit brutalement, un cri rauque étouffé sortant de sa bouche, et sourit, repu, à son ami qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis les joues, le cou, et lui mordilla l'oreille, ce qui fit se cambrer le petit brun sensible.

Le châtain redescendit une des ses mains vers son sexe, puis ses fesses, et entreprit de les masser doucement, puis de les écarter, et d'y entrer un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, souriant à l'entente des petits gémissements de désirs et de douleurs qui échappaient du petit tas tremblant sous lui, et quand enfin le brun réclama sa présence, Ethan se plaça lentement sur lui, et entra d'un seul coup en Harry, qui hurla de plaisir.

Les va-et-vient, d'abord plutôt lent, s'intensifièrent rapidement, la chambre résonnant de cris et de gémissements, de suppliques et de mots salaces et doux, ils jouirent chacun en criant et murmurant le prénom de l'autre.

Puis satisfait, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque Ethan se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il sourit d'amusement en observant d'un œil à peine ouvert, le brun à ses côtés occupés à jouer sur son portable, la langue entre les dents, visiblement très concentrés.

Le châtain roula jusqu'à lui et passa une main sur le dos de Harry, alors que celui-ci tournait son visage vers lui et l'embrassait sur les lèvres en souriant.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda le Gryffondor en éteignant son portable, le laissant tomber sur ses vêtements au bord du lit. Il se bougna dans son oreiller et se cala contre le plus âgé qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Comme un bébé. Et toi ? »

« Ca peut aller. » Répondit-il en caressant le ventre de son ami, appuyé sur un coude, la tête sur sa main.

« Encore des cauchemars ? » Interrogea Ethan en saisissant la main douce, et se mettant à jouer avec, comme un enfant.

Harry se mit dans la même position que lui, la tête sur sa main, puis fit la moue.

« Nan. C'est juste ta baraque qui a pas arrêtée de tourner touuuuute la matinée. Et j'avais la dalle. »

Il fit semblant de bouder quelques secondes mais abandonna bien vite lorsque le rire du châtain emplit la pièce.

Ils rirent encore plusieurs minutes puis, épaules contre épaules, contemplèrent le plafond en reprenant leur souffle.

« Dans combien de temps doit rentrer ton copain ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers Ethan.

Celui-ci soupira et posa un bras sur ses yeux.

« Potter, traître à tes amis, c'est mon ex, pas mon copain. »

Le brun lâcha un petit rire et recommença à caresser le ventre de son 'ami'.

« Dés que vous vous voyez vous vous quittez pas des yeux, c'est peut être ton ex, mais votre histoire n'est pas fini…Et je trouve ça tellement mignon. » Continua t-il en souriant doucement alors que la mâchoire du plus vieux se serrait et qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Il a un nouveau copain. »

« Et tu couches avec moi. »

« Ta gueule Potter. »

Le dit Potter ri un peu et se suréleva légèrement, allant déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Je pense sérieusement que vous n'avez rien à faire séparés. Qu'il ne sort avec quelqu'un que pour tenter de t'oublier et te rendre jaloux du même coup, et que toi, tu ne couches avec moi que pour te soulager, et l'oublier aussi. »

Ethan ne répondit rien, les yeux fermement fixés sur le plafond, et Harry soupira en se laissant retomber.

« Mais moi ce que j'en dis. »

Le visage du châtain changea alors d'expression et ses traits crispés se relâchèrent, un air triste se peignant sur son joli visage.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait vouloir encore de moi ? »

« Ethan, vous vous êtes engueulés parce qu'il croit que tu l'as trompé avec quelqu'un, ce que tu n'as pas fait. De ce que tu m'en as dit, la conversation n'était même pas terminé lorsque tu as claqué la porte de votre appart', donc…Je pense que si tu l'attrapes par la peau des fesses et que tu le forces à t'écouter avec force larmes, excuses et explications, et reproches, il pourrait avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, vous serez re-ensemble très rapidement. Et vous vivrez heureux toute votre vie avec vos chats et vos deux oiseaux. »

Ethan sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis soupira en se redressant, posant les pieds par terre.

Harry vint rapidement se coller contre lui et glissa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le châtain ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant sa tête retomber dans le cou du garçon qu'il pouvait qualifier de meilleur ami et caressa les bras que le brun avait passer autour de sa taille.

« …Aller le voir, faire ce que tu as dit – Sauf pour les oiseaux bien sûr. »

« Les chats, c'est bon ? »

Ethan éclata de rire et acquiesça.

« J'adore les chats. » Répondit-il en se levant finalement, filant vers la douche. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de bain et se tourna vers Harry, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Tu viens prendre la dernière douche que l'on prendra ensemble. »

Harry se lécha les lèvres et sourit en se levant, et rejoignit le châtain avec un air coquin, fermant la porte de la salle de bain à clé derrière lui.

Ils se séparèrent en début d'après midi et Harry croisa les doigts pour lui, l'enjoignant à l'appeler, quelque soit la réponse, dés que ce serait fini.

« T'inquiètes pas Ry'. Je te ferais un compte rendu détaillé. »

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'éloigner après un dernier signe de main.

Il souriait en parcourant Privet Drive, son MP3 sur les oreilles, les mains dans les poches, les yeux à peine ouvert, son visage tourné vers le soleil, mais il se figea brutalement en approchant de la maison de son oncle, devant laquelle deux silhouettes sombres semblaient attendre quelque chose.

…Ou quelqu'un.

…TBC…

&&&&&

Deuxième Chapitre - Nouvelle Vie – C'était bien ? –

Prochain chapitre - Troisième et dernière Vie. - C'est le tour de Dracocounet.

Et voici la phrase du jour.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, bien qu'en effet. –_

A très bientôt.

Tâches – Pour vous servir.-


	4. Chapitre III: Une Vie III

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. -Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

Rien qu'à moi.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

Source Harry Potter. Tome I, II, III, IV, V, VI – **IMPORTANT **! Les Horcruxes ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fic.-

-

* * *

Vous revoir.

Chapitre III :

Une vie III – Draco Narcisse Persée Priam Malfoy.

_« Félicitation Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un garçon. »_

&&&&& _14 Juillet 1997_

_Un serpent dans un panier_ – plutôt qu'un lion en cage. Il n'était définitivement pas un Lion.-

Draco Malfoy se sentait comme un serpent dans un panier, enfermé dans son propre manoir au seul contact de sa mère un peu plus folle chaque jour, qui lui parlait comme à un enfant, où lui racontait des histoires de sa jeunesse, dont il ne savait pas si elles étaient vraies ou fausses.

C'était épuisant.

Epuisant de l'écouter parler, épuisant de la voir s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus, épuisant de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'IL allait faire d'eux quand IL les trouverait, épuisant de rester enfermer là, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, parce Voldemort ne les avait jamais obligé à rester là. Voldemort ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient au manoir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas sortir d'ici. Parce que Draco était activement recherché pour avoir fait pénétrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, et avoir conduit directement à la mort de Dumbledore.

Ce qui lui vaudrait sans hésitation une place gratuite à Azkaban, rejoindre son cher père, voir même le baiser d'un Détraqueur.

Et ça, il ne le voulait _**vraiment**_ pas. Alors il restait caché ici auprès de sa mère. Et tant que personne ne soupçonnerait qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement fuit aux Etats-Unis, tout irait pour le mieux.

Tout du moins aussi bien que ça pouvait aller.

Draco soupira brutalement en se laissant tomber sur un large fauteuil devant la cheminée de sa chambre, jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa mère, passant devant la porte de sa chambre ouverte, chantant une petite comptine enfantine, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je m'ennuies Draco. Tu voudrais pas faire un cache-cache avec moi ? »

Elle lui fit une petite moue suppliante. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau, se levant brusquement et s'avançant vers elle.

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas jouer à cache-cache avec toi, Maman ! Laisses moi tranquille ! ».

Et il ferma violemment la porte, s'appuyant ensuite dessus, les épaules et la tête basse.

Elle allait pleurer, bouder, s'énerver, et pleurer, encore. Toute la nuit.

Ca devenait invivable.

Et il se sentait toujours autant coupable lorsque, trop fatigué, il l'envoyait sur les roses.

Il alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tirant sur ses cheveux, serrant fort sa tête.

Il allait devenir fou, la proximité et la seule présence de sa mère allaient le rendre fou.

« Putain de merde. Merde. MERDE ! » Hurla t-il en balançant le verre de Whisky pur feu qui reposait quelques secondes avant sur la petite table basse.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, tourner des millions de fois le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait absolument aucun moyen de se sortir vivant de ce merdier géant. Il était trop recherché, trop menacé, et trop chargé par sa mère. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, et ne pouvait la traîner, elle, complètement folle, à travers les fils menaçants des Aurors et des Mangemorts.

Rien. Il ne voyait rien qu'il pourrait faire. Seul certaines petites choses qu'il aurait pu, et aurait du faire apparaissaient à ses yeux comme des occasions manquées, et irrattrapables.

Et il se détestait pour avoir été si faible face à son père, pour n'avoir pas su protéger sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit menacée de mort s'il ne faisait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait.  
Il aurait du ravaler sa fierté, et aller voir Dumbledore, lui dire vérité. Le vieux fou l'aurait sans aucun doute aidé, il aurait sauvé sa mère, l'aurait peut être aidé à contrôler sa folie, peut être même soigné.

Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, et Dumbledore maintenant était mort, Poudlard était fermé, et le monde sorcier terrifié face à la menace grandissante d'une nouvelle Guerre.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelques coups légers frappées contre sa porte et pour la – lui semblait-il – centième fois de la journée, il soupira, se levant de son fauteuil de mauvaise grâce pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Sa mère, l'air boudeur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine le regardaient d'un œil rancunier.

« Pourquoi tu veux jamais jouer avec moi Draco ? »

Ses yeux se remplirent alors de larmes et d'un geste très lent, elle passa sa main sur son visage, ses yeux s'éteignant, redevant terne et presque sans vie. Son regard s'égara sur un point de la chemise blanche de son fils et elle lâcha un sourire tremblant.

« Maman ? » Murmura Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Narcissa eut un sourire las et hocha la tête en laissant échapper un petit sanglot étouffé, et son fils l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras, son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis tellement désolé Draco. Tellement désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave maman. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. » Il s'éloigna un peu et passa une main tendre sur la joue mouillé de larmes de sa mère qui souriait douloureusement.

« Je voudrais t'avoir sauver quand tu étais petit. » Elle plissa les yeux et attrapa vivement la main de son fils unique. « Draco, je veux, Merlin, je t'ordonnes de quitter cette maison, de t'enfuir de ce pays, et de faire ta vie ailleurs, loin de tous ses dangers, loin de moi. Je ne supporte pas de te faire du mal, de te voir risquer ta vie pour rester avec moi. Je t'en pris Draco. Va t-en. »

Elle pressait la main de Draco, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, à la recherche d'un quelconque assentiment, mais elle n'obtint en réponse qu'un sourire triste et Draco secoua la tête.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je t'abandonnes ici maman. Je reste là. Je reste avec toi. »

Sa mère baissa alors la tête et le blond la reprit dans ses bras auxquelles elle s'accrocha fermement, avant de finalement se reculer et de froncer les sourcils.

Elle croisa de nouveau les bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi tu veux jamais jouer avec moi ? » Dit-elle, et son fils lui répondit par un pâle sourire résigné.

Il s'avança vers elle et voulu de nouveau caresser sa joue blanche, mais la femme s'écarta en riant.

« Arrêtes Draco, ça chatouille. » Ri t-elle encore. « Tu comptes jusqu'à vingt et je vais me cacher d'accord. »

« Maman… » Souffla Draco, mais sa mère était déjà parti en courant dans le couloir, sa robe blanche flottant derrière elle, et ses pieds nus heurtant le sol en parquet en de répétitif Clap Clap, résonnant irréellement dans le silence du Manoir.

Alors Draco se mit à compter assez fort, jusqu'à vingt et murmura un faible 'j'arrive' avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa mère, sûrement déjà cachée.

Ils jouèrent ainsi toute l'après midi, Draco prenant rapidement goût aux rires légers et frais de sa mère, aux pétillements malicieux et heureux qui envahissaient ses yeux, et ses soupires de bonheur qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle cessait enfin de rire.

Draco, malgré sa tristesse de savoir que sa mère n'était plus vraiment là, était quelque part heureux de la voir encore sourire.

Même si, ce n'était _**réellement**_ pas elle. Mais plutôt une reproduction de ce qu'elle avait peut être été dans sa jeunesse.

Elle était redevenue une adolescente innocente et sans soucis.

Ce fût comme d'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient là, Draco qui prépara le dîner –Les Elfes de maisons avaient déserté le Manoir après le passage des Aurors fin Juin, lorsque Draco et Narcissa étaient coincé au Manoir de Vous-Savez-Qui – et le noble Serpentard avait donc du apprendre à faire la cuisine pour lui et sa mère, les placards étant heureusement rempli d'énormément de nourriture pour survivre aux moins trois mois.

Il fit cuire des pâtes, arrangea vaguement une sauce avec de la crème fraîche, de la moutarde et du citron, et servit le tout avec une petite salade. Et bien que tout ceci lui semblait _**horriblement**_ Moldu, Draco, y trouvant une assez grosse ressemblance avec les potions, avait pris goût à la cuisine, et ne rechignait jamais à faire de bons petits plats à sa mère.

Elle fut une fois encore, enchanté par son repas et se lança, son fils participant vaguement, dans une grande discussion sur les divers jeux auxquelles ils pourraient encore jouer le lendemain. Elle en était à envisager un Chat dans les cachots, lorsque, faisant sursauter violemment Draco, la sonnette retentit dans l'immense Manoir.

Le Serpentard, ignorant le flot de paroles ininterrompus, malgré la sonnette, de sa mère, se leva lentement, et sortit de la salle à manger, rejoignant le plus silencieusement du monde l'entrée et, atteignant la porte, il regarda par le petit trou, tombant sur le visage légèrement caché d'un jeune garçon.

Il déglutit, ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup puis finalement entrouvrit doucement le porte, une brise fraîche pénétrant dans le hall.

Le nouveau venu tourna son visage vers Draco et sembla reprendre sa respiration avant de baisser sa capuche d'un geste lent, révélant le visage d'un jeune homme assez pâle, aux surprenants yeux bleus, et aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant.

Il humecta ses lèvres et sortit un bout de papier de sa cape.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lief Terens. Je suis à la recherche de ces personnes. Est-ce que vous les connaîtriez ? »

Le blond le fixa encore un instant avant de faire glisser son regard sur la photo, et de retenir une vive exclamation.

…Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ?...

&&&&&

-

Dernière Vie finie. Je suis toute ravie.

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit Draco. Et que vous êtes en haleine pour la suite…

_« Prendre une photo, c'est capturer le temps. Prendre le temps, c'est profiter de la vie. »_

Parole d'un photographe.

A très bientôt.

Tâches. – Pour vous servir.-


	5. Chapitre IV: Te Rencontrer I

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. -Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !-

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. : ) Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

- Rien qu'à moi.-

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

Source : Harry Potter. Tome I, II, III, IV, V, VI – **IMPORTANT **! Les Horcruxes ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fic.-

-

Vous revoir.

* * *

Chapitre IV :

Te rencontrer I – Lief et Draco.

_« Ils sont les héritiers de familles tellement glauques. »_

&&&&&

« Les passagers sont invités à descendre de l'appareil, vérifiez que vous n'avez oubliés aucun bagages, nous vous remercions d'avoir fait confiance à notre compagnie et espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage. British Airways vous souhaite un excellent séjour au Royaume-Uni. »

Lief, blanc comme un linge, se cramponnait encore aux accoudoirs quand la femme termina de parler, l'avion maintenant immobilisé depuis cinq petites minutes.

Tétanisé, le sorcier ne bougeait plus, le souffle erratique, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Son voisin, qui s'était déjà levé et était près à partir, se retourna enfin vers lui, et se retenant d'éclater de rire, se rassit dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers le plus jeune. Il le secoua doucement, le faisant brusquement sursauter, et pointa le hublot.

« Regardez, nous sommes arrivés, et nous sommes tous en très bonne santé. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de sortir, pour respirer un peu d'air frais, ça vous fera du bien. Venez, on va sortir de là. »

La voix de l'homme se voulait rassurante et Lief expira lentement, hochant finalement la tête avant de se lever, tremblant toujours un peu.

Pendant le voyage, le jeune homme avait regardé un film, que l'hôtesse lui avait gentiment mis en marche. Le film, Gladiator, avait duré un temps infini mais c'était tout de même terminé avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Londres, et surtout, avant qu'il n'atterrisse, et Lief avait été affolé par l'atterrissage.  
Les Moldus étaient totalement barge, de voler dans les airs sans soutien magique, parce que si le truc s'arrêtait d'un coup de voler, ils étaient tous mort, de même s'ils loupaient l'atterrissage, ou le décollage.

« Plus jamais. Plus jamais, jamais. » Murmura Lief en quittant enfin l'appareil, son voisin de fauteuil à côté de lui, le soutenant par le bras.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du terminal et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc dans le hall. Le jeune homme était toujours pâle comme un mort, se remettant très difficilement de ses émotions. La fatigue du à sa nuit blanche et à la mort soudaine de sa mère n'aidant sans doute pas.

L'homme s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son front.

« Bon tu sembles avoir un peu de fièvre. Est-ce que quelqu'un doit venir te chercher ici ? Tu veux que j'attende avec toi que tu ailles un peu mieux ? »

Lief passa à son tour une main sur son front et remarqua qu'en effet son front était brûlant de fièvre.

« Personne ne vient me chercher. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. Merci pour votre aide. » Murmura t-il en saisissant les pans de sa capuche pour la rabattre sur sa tête.

Dehors la pluie s'abattait sur Londres.

« Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Je peux te déposer quelque part si tu veux. » Insista l'homme.

Le jeune sorcier sembla alors soudain se crisper et releva brusquement la tête, le fixant d'un air affolé.

Il se redressa et s'éloigna de l'étranger, sa main serré sur son sac.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda t-il en se redressant à son tour, fronçant les sourcils face au comportement étrange du garçon.

« C'est lui qui vous envoi ? » Demanda brutalement Lief en fusillant l'homme du regard.

L'autre le fixa un instant et haussa les sourcils.

« Je crois que tu te trompes de personne. Je m'appelle Thomas Neilly, je suis journaliste, marié, un enfant, et je ne te connais pas. Je voulais juste t'aider. » Répondit Thomas d'un air un peu blessé.

Lief se détendit pourtant à peine et ses yeux se plissèrent, quelques larmes les envahissant sournoisement.

Il ravala un sanglot et passa son bras sur ses yeux.

« Hey, ça va aller ? » S'inquiéta Thomas en s'avançant vers le sorcier qui ne recula pas. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose chez toi ? »

Lief baissa la tête, quelques mèches blanches pendant sous sa capuche, et se mit doucement à sangloter.

Thomas, totalement désarmé, s'approcha encore et l'attira contre lui.

« Hé ben alors, on a un petit coup de déprime ? » L'adolescent se serra contre l'homme et sanglota de plus belle.

« Laisses moi t'amener chez toi, je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser ici dans cet état. Tu acceptes ? » Demanda t-il encore en repoussant un peu Lief qui finit par acquiescer.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un psychopathe qui va te couper en rondelles dans un coin. » Tenta t-il de le rassurer, arrachant un vague sourire à son jeune protégé.

Ils sortirent enfin de l'aéroport, rejoignant le parking où Thomas avait laissé sa voiture. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux à l'avant et le plus vieux démarra, sortant rapidement dans les rues mouillées de Londres.

« Alors, où est ce que je t'emmènes? Et au fait, comment t'appelles tu ? » Demanda gentiment le conducteur, ne recevant qu'un silence pesant en réponse.

Il s'arrêta alors à un feu rouge et tourna la tête vers son passager qui avait le visage baissé sur une petite photo.

Lief finit par relever son visage vers lui, et lui tendit l'image.

« Je dois retrouver ces gens. Et je m'appelle Lief Terens. » Murmura t-il en pointant Harry et Draco sur la photo.

« Tu sais comment ils s'appellent ? » Demanda Thomas en examinant soigneusement les visages des deux enfants.

« C'est écrit derrière, mais sinon, je n'ai aucune idée d'où les trouver. »

« Et ces trois femmes ? »

« A ce que j'en sais, elles sont mortes. » Souffla Lief en reprenant la photo, caressant le visage souriant de sa mère.

« C'est ta maman ? » Murmura doucement Thomas.

Lief ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de déglutir et de tousser légèrement, pour desserrer sa gorge.

« Elle est morte. Et elle m'a demandé de les retrouver. »  
« Je suis journaliste, je peux t'aider si tu veux. Retrouver des gens c'est mon métier. » Lui proposa doucement l'homme au volant alors qu'il redémarrait.  
« Ce ne sont pas des personnes que vous pouvez trouver. » Soupira fatalement Lief en laissant sa tête glisser contre le carreau.  
« Hey gamin, douterais-tu de mes capacités de journaliste. Je peux retrouver l'arrière petit cousin au troisième degrés de la mère de la tante de la sœur de la marquise du trou le plus pommé d'Angleterre. Alors un peu de respect je te pris. »

Lief lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais n'en démordit pas.  
« Je pourrais au moins essayer. » Continua Thomas.  
« Ho bien sûr. Si vous avez le temps, je ne vous en empêcherais pas. »  
Le conducteur sourit alors, l'air ravi, et tourna à l'angle d'une petite rue d'immeubles anciens.

Trois jours.

Il avait fallut à peine trois jours au journaliste pour trouver l'adresse d'un certain Lucius Malfoy, représentant des affaires internes du propre cabinet du premier ministre.  
Thomas en avait parlé pendant des heures entières, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet homme et ce qu'il faisait manifestement au service du premier ministre et ce qu'il en était de ses liens avec La Reine d'Angleterre.  
Lief l'avait regardé s'évertuer à tenter de comprendre comment personne n'avait pu entendre parler de cet homme mystère, et avait fini par lui avouer qu'il savait très bien pourquoi, mais qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le lui dire.

Que c'était limite classé secret d'Etat.

Les yeux de Thomas avait alors pétillé d'intérêt, et il avait menacé de torturer le jeune sorcier pour avoir la vérité.

Mais Lief était resté intraitable, et Thomas, finalement découragé – ce qui était un fait encore jamais vu du point de vue de sa femme (_NdPlume : Léonnnnnnnn… Pardon. Désolé Zina_.) (NdA : Mwhahahahaha.) lui proposa quand même de l'accompagner à l'adresse qu'il avait trouver.  
Et après maintes supplications, Lief avait finit par accepter, lui faisant cependant promettre que dés qu'il l'aurait déposé, il devrait immédiatement partir.  
Thomas avait alors senti que quelque chose de relativement grave devait lui échapper et avait froncer les sourcils avant d'acquiescer sérieusement.  
Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin dans la petite voiture du journaliste à rouler sur les routes sinueuses de l'Ouest de l'Angleterre, cherchant après un petit chemin de terre sur le bord de la mer.

« Tu me le diras un jour, ce qu'il se passe là-dessous. »

Lief se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et secoua la tête, avant de murmurer un faible désolé qui fit se tendre le plus vieux de déception.

Il haussa cependant les épaules comme si de rien était.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas te dire. Tu es journaliste, je… » Il s'arrêta et rougit légèrement, détournant une fois de plus la tête vers le paysage.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi. C'est ça ? » Continua Thomas en secouant la tête.

Il sourit vaguement et tourna son regard vers celui malheureux de Lief.

« Allez va, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends tout à fait. Je te répondrais juste que je te considère comme un ami Lief, ces quatre jours avec toi ont été géniaux, tu es un garçon exceptionnel et jamais je ne me pardonnerais si je devais trahir un jour ta confiance. »

Lief ne répondit pas et préféra de nouveau tourner son visage vers la lande.

Il entendit Thomas soupirer de dépit et se redressa finalement, fermant les yeux et soupirant.

« Je suis l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes familles sorcière du Monde. Et la plus puissante d'Autriche. Mon nom est en réalité Lief Von Vienne, et les personnes sur la photo appartiennent également à la communauté sorcière. »

Il retint ensuite sa respiration et jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas qui le fixait comme s'il était fou.

Le journaliste finit par s'arrêter sur le bord de la route et tapota sur le volant.

« Lief, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me dire la vérité, mais me dis pas des conneries pareils avec tant de sérieux, j'ai presque failli te croire. »

L'autre garçon ne répondit que par un sourire triste et reporta son regard sur la photo qu'il avait sorti sur ses genoux.

Thomas haussa les épaules et redémarra, le regard quelque peu mécontent.

Ils atteignirent la mer à peine une heure après et la longèrent lentement, traversant de temps en temps des petits villages, où ils se renseignèrent sur l'adresse qu'il possédait.

Mais personne ne semblait connaître l'endroit et Lief se dit qu'il ne trouverait jamais le Manoir Malfoy en demandant à des Moldus.

Il allait proposer à Thomas d'abandonner lorsque son regard tomba sur un immense manoir caché derrière quelques arbres en haut d'une petite colline dominant la mer.

« Attends ! Arrête-toi. » Cria t-il presque à son ami qui freina brusquement, observant Lief se jeter en dehors de la voiture, et courir en arrière pour finalement se retourner et fixer quelque chose à travers les arbres.

Le journaliste défit sa ceinture et sortit à son tour, rejoignant Lief et suivant son regard.

Il tomba sur un Manoir vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années au moins, mais qui semblait près à s'effondrer.

Il soupira doucement, et se mordit la lèvre en pensant que son jeune ami ne retrouverait probablement personne dans cet endroit, et qu'il allait de nouveau être triste.

« Je suis désolé Lief, je… »

« On ne peut pas y aller en voiture. Thomas, merci de m'avoir accompagner mais je vais continuer à pied, je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes pas avec moi. » Murmura le sorcier en se tournant vers Thomas qui fixait alternativement l'adolescent puis le Manoir.

« Mais Lief, ce Manoir est en ruine, tu ne peux pas aller là dedans tout seul, c'est dangereux. Et il est sûrement inhabité. »

Mais Lief balaya sa phrase d'un geste et dans la pénombre du crépuscule tendit sa main à son ami Moldu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Thomas, je te jures que tout ira bien. Rentres à Londres, je t'enverrais une carte postale. »

« Hors de question. Je ne vais pas laisser un garçon de 17 ans tout seul, à côté d'un manoir en ruines effrayant alors que la nuit tombe. Tu m'expliques ou je reste ici et je te suis partout. »

Lief soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre, ils rejoignirent la voiture et s'installèrent, Lief sortant rapidement un bout de bois d'une des poches intérieur de sa veste. Il la présenta à Thomas qui la tourna et retourna entre ses doigts.

« Oui, et alors, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda t-il en rendant l'objet insolite à son propriétaire qui, au grand étonnement de Thomas éclata de rire.

« Ho pitié Thomas, fais le lien entre ce truc et ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

Il observa ensuite l'autre se creuser les méninges pour tenter de comprendre, puis finalement écarquiller les yeux et fixer le bâton.

« Je pense pouvoir dire, par rapport aux bêtises que tu m'as sorti tout à l'heure, qu'il s'agit d'une baguette magique ?...Mais Lief, tout ça ne va pas me décider à te laisser partir tout seul. Tu vis juste un peu trop dans ton monde, comme beaucoup d'adolescent. Le tien est peut être un peu plus… »

« Thomas. »

Le brun s'interrompit et le fixa un instant.

Lief avait levé la baguette, et souriant sarcastiquement, l'agita bizarrement en murmurant quelques mots en latin.

Les quelques pièces éparpillées dans le petit cendrier s'élevèrent toutes seules et allèrent danser autour de Thomas qui ouvrit les yeux et la bouche d'étonnement et d'incompréhension.

Le sorcier murmura un bref ' Finite ' et les pièces chutèrent au sol, et le silence envahit l'habitacle.

« Thomas ? »

« … »

Son ami ne répondit pas et Lief soupira, se laissant tomber contre le dossier du siège.

Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Thomas.

« C'est pas grave. Tu vas tout oublier.» Murmura Lief en ouvrant la portière. Il se pencha ensuite vers Thomas qui le suivait du regard et pointa sa baguette sur lui. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul mais Lief ne se découragea pas, et plissant les yeux de concentration, murmura un ' Oubliette' rapide.  
Le journaliste s'évanouit subitement, et le sorcier quitta la route, s'enfonçant dans la forêt bordant la mère, les mains dans les poches, quelques larmes de tristesse et de regret dévalant ses joues blanches.

Il atteint une petite heure plus tard l'entrée du parc du Manoir et respira un bon coup avant d'y pénétrer. Il savait que Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté. Un évènement pareil avait fait le tour de la haute société sorcière, et Lief s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à voir un Auror apparaître et l'interroger sur sa présence ici. Il devrait ensuite décliner son identité et son père le retrouverait sans aucun doute très facilement.

Misère.

Il se décida au bout de dix bonnes minutes à passer le grand portail et s'engagea sur un chemin dallé menant au large perron du sombre Manoir. Le jeune homme grimpa les quelques marches et s'arrêta de nouveau anxieu, devant la porte en bois foncé.

Et s'il n'y avait personne, si ils avaient déménagé.

S'ils étaient morts.

L'angoisse de ne jamais retrouver les enfants des amies de sa mère, et par ce fait, de ne pas pouvoir respecter sa dernière volonté, lui broya l'estomac, et prenant une grande respiration, il appuya sur la sonnette, percevant son écho à travers l'épaisse porte.  
Il patienta plusieurs secondes, qui lui semblèrent des heures entières, avant qu'enfin, la porte ne s'entrouvre et dévoile la moitié du visage d'un jeune homme de son âge environ, au cheveux blond très clair, et aux yeux gris imperceptible.

Lief le fixa un moment sans rien dire, l'autre faisant de même, apparemment attentif au moindre mouvement suspect, et déglutissant, le jeune héritier de la famille de Vienne s'empressa de sortir la petite photo de sa mère et de la tendre au jeune homme.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lief Terens. Je suis à la recherche de ces personnes. Est-ce que vous les connaîtriez ? » Dit-il doucement au jeune homme en face de lui, qui après l'avoir fixer encore quelques instants, baissa ses yeux sur la photo avant de les écarquiller.

Il releva vivement son visage vers le nouveau venu et, fixant son visage puis de nouveau la photo, ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour le laisser passer.  
Il marmonna un rapide 'entrez' et s'effaça.

Quand Lief fut dans le hall, la porte refermée, le jeune homme blond sembla se détendre, mais de façon presque invisible.

Apparemment lui et ce garçon – qu'il présumait être le petit Draco de la photo, de par la couleur caractéristique de ses cheveux – avait eu la même éducation irréprochable.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et où vous avez eu cette photo ? » Demanda d'une voix froide le Serpentard, gardant un œil toujours suspicieux sur l'intrus.

« Je suis ce petit garçon » Répondit Lief en montrant son lui enfant sur la photo. « Et voici ma mère. Elle est morte il y a quelques jours, et sa dernière volonté était que je retrouve les enfants de ses défuntes amies et… »

« Ma mère est en vie ! » S'exclama Draco indigné. Il s'approcha lentement de Lief et lui prit la photo des mains.

Il l'examina de nouveau, un sentiment étrange envahissant son ventre –comme s'il savait, que ce moment était extrêmement important et marquerait LE tournant de sa vie. – et fixa les deux derniers visages.

Les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs du bébé, ce petit nez et ce sourire ravi alors que les deux autres enfants l'embrassait sur les deux joues avant de faire des petits signes de mains étaient incomparables.

Potter était ce gosse, où il ne s'appelait pas Draco Malfoy.

Et ça, c'était très ennuyeux. Sa mère était amie avec celle du Survivant ? Et ils avaient joués ensemble étant petit ? Et il avait embrassé Potter ?!

« Qui sont les deux derniers ? » Demanda t-il à Lief qui venait d'ôter sa veste, la tenant entre ses bras, fixant lui aussi la photo.

« Lily et Harry Potter. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux ? » S'étonna le garçon aux cheveux blancs avant de se recevoir un regard noir de Draco.

« Bien sûr que si. » Siffla t-il. « Potter, le survivant, l'Elu, le Goldenboy du monde sorcier. » Continua t-il d'un ton méprisant.

« Tu le connais. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Draco acquiesça tout de même, puis détourna enfin son regard de la photo et planta son regard vers celui de Lief.

« Et maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Lief sourit au blond et haussa les épaules.

« Te connaître. Si tu acceptes. Et rencontrer ta mère. Elle sera peut être contente de me voir. »

« Ma mère est malade. Elle ne se souviendra probablement pas de toi. » Lui répondit Draco en l'entraînant à sa suite. – Peut être se souviendrait-elle, peut être retrouverait-elle la mémoire pour quelques minutes ?- Il le fit entrer dans la salle à manger où sa mère parlait encore toute seule, et l'appela doucement.

La splendide femme que restait Narcissa Malfoy se tourna vers son fils et sursauta lorsqu'elle avisa le nouveau venu.

« Maman, je te présente Lief Terens il… »

Mais la femme s'était déjà levée, brusquement, et fixait, les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent qui lui sourit doucement en la saluant d'un signe de tête.

« Ekat. » Souffla alors la mère de Draco après un long silence.

Puis elle chuta au sol, évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla Narcissa Malfoy, anciemment Black, était redevenu elle-même, pour un temps seulement, mais elle était bien là, et son fils en fut très ému. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Lief qui lui sourit en retour.

« Maman ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de Lief ? » Demanda doucement Draco à sa mère en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le sofa, alors qu'elle fixait le fils de sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr. Lief. » Elle ri légèrement, et serra la main de son fils, assis à ses côté. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'avais pas deux ans, tu as beaucoup grandi. » Dit-elle d'un ton fragile. « Tu sais que je suis ta marraine ? » Le jeune homme hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire, sa gorge serrée alors qu'il voyait sa marraine ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. « Comment va ta maman ? » Et poser la question qu'il redoutait le plus.

Lief la fixa un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre – Il avait très peur qu'elle ne retombe dans la folie – et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui lui aussi, devait craindre le pire.

Il respira un bon coup et tritura ses mains.

« Ma mère…Ma mère est décédé il y a quelques jours. Elle était très malade. Mais elle n'a pas souffert. » S'empressa t-il d'ajouter alors que Narcissa plaquait une main devant ses yeux, son visage palissant et se teignant d'une mine défaite. « Elle m'a demandé, comme dernière volonté, de retrouver Draco et Harry. Elle pensait que vous étiez morte. C'est ce que mon père lui avait dit. Mais, sachez qu'elle n'a pas arrêtée de vous adorer. Ni vous, ni Lily. Elle me parlait très souvent de vous. » Continua Lief, tentant de rassurer la belle femme comme il le pouvait. De relativiser la disparition de sa mère, sa meilleure amie.

La plus jeune des Black releva lentement son visage et tenta un maigre sourire à son filleul, regardant ensuite son fils.

« Il ne manque plus que Harry Potter. Et ce serait parfait. »

Draco, son regard fixé dans celui si mélancolique de sa mère, ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, rangeant dans un coin son aversion pour le Survivant.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester ici Lief ? » Demanda Narcissa, rompant le léger silence qui s'était installé.

Le jeune Autrichien haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre.

« Et bien, je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'ai fui l'Autriche, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Alors, si vous m'invitez, ce sera avec grand plaisir. » Murmura t-il en gardant ses yeux fixé sur le sol.

Narcissa ri de nouveau, de ce rire un peu léger et frais, rappelant sa folie et vint s'agenouiller devant le fils de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici. Draco. Vous dormirez ensemble cette nuit, pour faire connaissance. Et on aménagera une chambre demain. Nous n'avons plus d'elfe de maison, alors nous devons tout faire nous même. Enfin…Draco, doit tout faire seul. »

Lief acquiesça doucement et la remercia.

Elle les accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et les laissa là, allant se coucher.

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec nous. Pour parler et… »

« Draco. Je sais que tu voudrais profiter de moi. Lucide. Mais je ne veux pas voir encore ton visage se figer de tristesse quand je repartirais. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas endormi en étant réellement là. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme blond acquiesça et embrassa tendrement sa mère, entrant ensuite dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Narcissa se tourna alors vers Lief et caressa doucement sa joue en souriant.

« Dors bien Lief. »

« Vous aussi madame Malfoy. »

« Appelles moi Narcissa, mon cœur. »

Le jeune homme sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme il le faisait si souvent à sa mère, et rejoignit son nouvel ami dans sa chambre.

Draco lui indiqua la salle de bain et Lief partit se doucher, enfilant ensuite rapidement un pyjama. Il sortit de la salle de bain et observa Draco se mettre au lit.

« Draco, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec toi ? » L'interrogea l'hériter de Vienne, en triturant le bas de sa chemise de pyjama.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil et rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

« Je partageais mon dortoir avec cinq garçons, et il n'était pas rare que l'on s'endorme tous dans le même lit tard dans la nuit. Donc, non, je ne vois pourquoi ça ne me dérangerait. »

« Je suis gay. » Lança Lief avant que Draco n'ait totalement fini de parler. L'expression de celui-ci se figea et il referma sa bouche avec une moue étonnée.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et à sourire.

« Et tu comptes me sauter dessus pendant la nuit ? » Finit-il par demander.

Lief secoua violemment la tête, très peu sûr de lui –personne, mis à part son meilleur ami et sa mère, n'était au courant de ses préférences sexuels, et il savait que les Malfoys étaient du même genre que son paternel…Et son père refusait catégoriquement qu'un enfant de sa lignée soit gay. – Mais il ne voulait pas que Draco apprenne un jour qu'il avait dormi avec lui alors qu'il était gay, et qu'il soit dégoûté.

« Bien, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Draco lui sourit ensuite gentiment et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Merci Draco. »

Il s'allongea au côté du blond et, sur le dos tous les deux, ils contemplèrent plusieurs minutes le baldaquin,

« Tu as un petit ami ? » Demanda Draco sans le regarder.

Lief soupira et murmura que non, il n'avait pas de petit ami, et qu'il était même fiancé.

« Je suis fiancé aussi, depuis très longtemps, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de coucher avec qui que ce soit. »

« Et ton père n'y a jamais rien redit ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil franchement amusé et un sourire sarcastique fendit son visage.

« Mon _**père**_ était plus du genre à m'encourager à avoir des relations plutôt qu'à m'en dissuader. Disons que pour lui, le sexe, et la maîtrise du sexe, est un point important dans le schéma du pouvoir et de la puissance. 'Sois proche de tes amis, mais mets surtout tes ennemis dans ton lit.' »

« Ho. Alors voilà un point sur lequel mon père et le tien diffèrent totalement. Le mien est plus axé sur la pureté de la première relation, avec la future épouse et avec personne d'autre. Il est persuadé que la lignée pourrait être souillé si il y avait relation sexuelle avant le mariage avec la personne choisi. »

« Donc tu es encore vierge ? »

Lief éclata de rire, et Draco tourna son visage vers lui.

« Cette discussion est surréaliste. On ne se connaît pas depuis 5h qu'on en ait déjà à parler de nos vies sexuelles. Je rêve… » Il ri encore un peu, puis reporta ses yeux brillants sur le baldaquin. « Ouai. Je suis encore vierge. »

« Alors comment sais-tu que tu es gay ? » Continua Draco, un peu interloqué.

Lief haussa les épaules et sembla réfléchir à la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est en moi. Je suis encore vierge, mais je ne suis pas tout pur et mignon pour autant. Je me suis déjà… Bordel cette conversation est _vraiment_ dingue. – Je me suis déjà masturbé, et je l'ai toujours fait en pensant à des mecs. Jamais avec une fille. Une fille ne m'a jamais excité. Et puis ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas me foutre en l'air pour ça, que pour l'instant je préférais de loin les mecs mais que peut être ça changerait un jour, ou alors que je resterais gay toute ma vie. Que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que deux mecs ensemble c'était vachement mignon. –Sur ce point là, je l'ai trouvé très perverse d'ailleurs-. » Il sourit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un regard au blond qui approuvait silencieusement.

Le silence revint dans la chambre, cassé uniquement par le 'tic tac' interminable d'une horloge, et leur souffle régulier, fatigué.

« Ma mère est morte. » Souffla finalement Lief.

Draco se retourna vers lui et eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc acquiesça mais un sanglot franchit alors la barrière de ses lèvres et il plaça un bras sur ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Murmura t-il, pleurant doucement devant un Draco peiné ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, mais qui décida finalement qu'il était le filleul de sa mère, son cousin par le fait, et donc un membre de sa famille.

Il se glissa donc plus près de son 'cousin' et le prit doucement dans ses bras, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Lief pleurant encore dans le cou du blond bien après avoir rejoint le monde des rêves.

TBC...

* * *

**Blablablas…**

Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré. Et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Mais il était nécessaire.

Et le prochain…est excellent.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu.

A très bientôt.

_Oups, j'allais oublier le phrase du jour._

'_Peu importe le temps, chacun va à son rythme. Et prends son parapluie.'_

_Tchüssi !_

_Tâches – Pour vous servir-_

PS : Pour ce qui est de la conversation qu'ils ont, dans le lit, alors qu'il ne se connaisse pas. C'est basé sur une véritable conversation. Avec une véritable personne inconnu du matin même. _Mais si vous voulez de plus amples informations, c'est à Plume qu'il faut demander… _(NdPlume : _Matthiaaaaaaaaaaas… :)_


	6. Chapitre V: Te Rencontrer II

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. - Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi ! -

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. - : ) -Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

- Rien qu'à moi.-

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

-

**NOTE POUR CEUX QUI ONT DEJA LU LE CHAPITRE.**

**!!!...Vous avez lu le chapitre quand il est sorti, et; grâce à vif d'or, je me suis aperçu d'une erreur. A un certains moment Lief pense à Draco comme à son -nouvelle- petit ami...Hors, c'est une erreur de ma part, que j'avais oublié de rectifier. Sachant que lorsqu'il se réveille il y pense comme à son frère ou son cousin...**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. **

**Gros bisous. Et Merci déjà, pour toutes ses reviews. J'y répondrais. Bien sûr.**

* * *

Vous revoir.

Chapitre V :

Te rencontrer II – Lief, Draco et Harry.

_« Le jour où l'on séparera ses trois petits monstres n'est pas encore né. »_

&&&&&&

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passera. Peut être qu'on devrait juste y aller et… »

« Par Salazard, Lief, je ne peux pas faire ça. L'ordre est de tirer à vu sur quelqu'un comme moi. Personne ne sait que je suis ici. J'ai officiellement fuit l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis, avec ma mère. Je suis recherché par les Mangemorts ET par les Aurors. Les premiers vont sans aucun doute me torturer jusqu'à la mort, et les autres m'envoyer à Azkaban. Il est hors de question que je quitte cette baraque. »

Lief soupira et se rassit, caressant le chat blanc angora de Draco Malfoy.

« Et si la guerre dure pendant 10 ans, tu vas rester planqué là les dix prochaines années ? Et Narcissa ? »

« Ma mère est totalement déconnecté, ici ou ailleurs, c'est du pareil au même. » Grommela le blond en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Une semaine. Une semaine que Lief avait frappé à leur porte et qu'il vivait au côté des Malfoy, caché dans les appartements les plus sombres du Manoir.  
Ceux du défunt grand père de Draco.Une semaine que les deux jeunes hommes apprenaient à se connaître, et _s'appréciait_.  
Mais Lief voulait retrouver Harry, et Draco resté planqué, pour se protéger, sa mère et lui.

« Je pourrais aller le voir, lui expliquer et il te fera innocenter. C'est Harry Potter après tout, il doit avoir une parole importante non ? »

« Potter me hait. Il me hait totalement et irrémédiablement de tout son être. Alors non, il ne fera rien pour m'aider. Rien du tout. Quedal, nadal, nichts, etc… »

« On pourrait au moins essayer. »

Draco le regarda pendant quelques instants, l'air agacé, et Lief finit par hausser les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. » Lâcha t-il en fixant le blond d'un air étrange.

Le dernier des Malfoy sembla s'en apercevoir et sourit, amusé.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, Lief. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et mordit légèrement sa langue.

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda t-il innocemment.  
« Comme si tu voulais me bouffer. »

« Hormones mâles obliges. Désolé. Tu es indubitablement un très beau spécimen. Je suis ravie de t'avoir comme cousin. »

Le blond éclata de rire au compliment et secoua la tête, ses cheveux d'or pâle virevoltant gracieusement autour de son visage.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère. » Murmura Lief en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis pourtant le portrait craché de mon père. » Rétorqua Draco.

« Je ne le connais pas, mais tu as le sourire de ta mère, ses yeux, ses expressions, sa grâce. » Continua l'hériter des Von Vienne en souriant tendrement.

« Et bien, sachant que mon père est plutôt du genre bloc de marbre insensible…Je veux bien te croire. » Répondit le blond en souriant doucement. « Et j'aime ce compliment. Peu de personne m'ont un jour dit que je ressemblais à maman. Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Lief lui sourit en retour et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa, le chat sur ses genoux, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, ses cheveux blancs allant chatouiller la nuque gracile de Draco.

« J'aurais aimé que ma mère revoit la tienne avant de mourir. J'aurais aimé que tu la vois. »

« Moi aussi. » Soupira Draco. « Moi aussi. »

Les jours semblaient tourner en boucle. Tout était pareil. Chaque jour, le soleil se levait, réveillant les adolescent endormit, chaque jour, il se retrouvait dans la chambre du blond, discutant de tout et de rien, construisant une relation étrange et solide, incassable. Chaque jour ils attendaient que Narcissa frappe légèrement à la porte, pour les prévenir qu'elle était réveillée. Et chaque jour ils ouvraient la porte en espérant qu'elle soit de nouveau là. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Lief, elle n'était pas revenue, et Draco en était profondément attristé.

Mais le temps continua cependant à passer et quelques jours après la pleine lune – vers le 20 Juillet, en réalité le 23 pour être exact.- ils étaient, en cette soirée relativement fraîche -enfin- d'été, totalement beurré. Lief riait de plus en plus fort pour absolument rien, cherchant à tout prix une fenêtre dans le petit salon clôt des appartements qu'ils habitaient, et qui ne possédaient, bien évidemment, aucune fenêtre, et Draco le regardait s'escrimer, mort de rire lui aussi, et incapable de se relever de devant le canapé duquel il s'était gracieusement vautré. Et répétant sans cesse, les mots hachés par ces rires, sa voix rendus aigus par ses incessantes tentatives de reprendre son souffle, qu'il n'y avait de fenêtres, et que ça faisait six fois qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce, en s'étonnant, à chaque tour, de la grande beauté pur de la petite statue en or de Bratius Rycanus Philius Lucius Malfoy, à l'âge de 4 ans et demi.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait littéralement mourir de rire, et tenta de barrer la route à son ami en tendant la jambe. Il hurla un ' Arrête' étranglé de rire, qui fit redresser la tête à Lief, et manquer de peu la jambe de Draco, qu'il ne vit donc pas, et qui le fit se rétamer – _avec grâce-_ de tout son long sur les jambes et le torse du blond dont le rire sembla redoubler et monter encore un peu plus dans les aigus, alors que la bouteille de Champagne que tenait précieusement Lief quelques secondes avant roulaient sous le sofa.

« Tu es méchant. » Murmura faiblement Lief en remontant un peu plus sur le torse de Draco, enfouissant sa tête – qui semblait tourner tréééééééés rapidement, et toute seule en plus – dans son cou pâle.

« Désolé. » Il ri encore un peu. « Mais j'en pouvais plus. Tu étais presque arrivé à la statue de Bratius » Il retint un gémissement de rire. « Et je n'aurais pas pu… » Il respira encore plus doucement, ses lèvres tremblantes. «…t'entendre encore vanté sa beauté et sa pureté. » Et il éclata de rire, faisant tressauter le corps à moitié endormi sur lui.

Lief redressa quand même douloureusement sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai qu'il est vachement mignon. » Se défendit-il, avec l'air d'un petit enfant mécontent.

Le blond leva une main vers lui, un nouvel éclat de rire au bord des lèvres, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs en acquiescant.

« Ouai. » Et sa voix trembla encore un peu. « Le fait étant seulement que… Il ne…S'appelle pas…Bratius Rycanus Philius Lucius Malfoy. » Et il repartit dans un rire hystérique, Lief, haussant les sourcils et le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils se calmèrent finalement une bonne dizaines de minutes après, et restèrent plus calme, toujours couché à terre dans la même position, la longue main blanche de Draco perdu dans la chevelure dense de Lief, qui respirait doucement, le front contre sa joue.

« J'aimerais rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Murmura faiblement l'héritier des Von Vienne, presque endormi.

Draco acquiesça doucement et se décala légèrement, tournant son corps vers celui de Lief et l'attirant plus dans ses bras.

Front contre front, ils fermèrent les yeux de contentement, avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, et quand ils les rouvrirent, Draco serra son cousin dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front, et le à-peine-plus-jeune, sourit doucement, et s'endormit.

Nous étions le 24 Juillet 1997 lorsque Lief se réveilla, légèrement vaseux sur le sofa pourpre du petit salon des anciens appartements du grand père de Draco, avec son petit fils, tout aussi collé à lui, adorablement endormi.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son ami – _cousin. Frère ?- Et Lief sourit légèrement à cette pensée- _et jeta un œil à la pièce, aux cadavres de bouteilles de Champagne qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce et au reste de macarons et de saumons fumés gisant sur la petite table basse. NdPlume : Perso, j'en aurais pas laissé.

Lief s'autorisa alors un sourire ravi et se recala dans les bras de Draco, son visage radieux caché dans son cou pâle.

Il se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent. Sauf que parfois le temps change soudainement. Et avant qu'on ait le temps de s'adapter, la tempête a déjà dévasté des centaines de petites vies, jolies et agréables.

Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy se réveilla ce matin-là, elle pensa que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Puis en se redressant, elle se figea et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de penser. Puis au fait qu'elle venait de penser.  
Elle sourit de bonheur et plongea ses pieds dans ses pantoufles chaudes, empoigna sa robe de chambre de soie et rejoignit rapidement la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit de longues minutes plus tard, toute fraîche et soigneusement vêtue. Elle parcourut ensuite les appartements du père de son époux, le nez légèrement froncé de dégoût et s'arrêta dans la grande salle à manger, contemplant le ciel de plus en plus noir par la fenêtre.

Il était déjà presque midi.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le ciel, puis dévia sur les arbres, sur le parc.

Et se figèrent sur les quelques silhouettes noires et immobiles qui semblaient la fixés juste devant elle.

« Ho non. » Murmura t-elle alors qu'un premier sort d'un rouge vif se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Elle eut cependant le réflexe de s'éloigner de la fenêtre, et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, qu'elle trouva horriblement vide.Elle poussa un gémissement de détresse, priant pour ne pas repartir déjà, et rejoignit celle de Lief, qui était elle aussi, vide de toute vie.  
Merlin, où étaient-ils la veille ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Elle ne pouvait se souvenir du moment où elle les avait quittée.  
Elle fit alors chaque pièce, frissonnant quand la sonnette retentit, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Draco, les cheveux en bataille, ouvrit la porte du petit salon pourpre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Draco. » Souffla t-elle, et Draco d'écarquiller les yeux et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
« Tu es là ? Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce… »  
« Des mangemorts. Il y a des mangemorts dehors Draco. » Paniqua t-elle en sortant de l'étreinte de son fils.

Celui-ci pâlît brutalement et ouvrit la porte du petit salon pour y faire entrer sa mère. Il referma ensuite la porte et l'installa sur le fauteuil.  
Lief qui enfilait son pull, se figea quand il aperçut la mine pâle de Draco et celle, paniqué, de la meilleure amie de sa mère.

« Draco ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il en tendant sa veste au blond qui l'attrapa et l'enfila rapidement.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

« Des mangemorts. Dehors. » Répondit-il en plantant des yeux effrayés dans les orbes bleus clairs de son - _nouveau grand frère?-_ « Narcissa ! Tu es là ? » Leur parvint une voix aigus et jubilante du hall du Manoir.

Draco devint encore un peu plus blanc et croisa le regard éteint de sa mère.

« Bellatrix. »

« Fuyez. Sortez par le toit, prenez des balais, il y a en pleins là-haut, et fuyez, je les retiens. » Souffla t-elle en se levant. Mais son fils l'empêcha de sortir et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Il en est hors de question. Tu viens avec nous. »

Mais la femme se détacha violemment de lui et lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

« Depuis quand discutes-tu un ordre Draco. Quittes cette maison, retrouves Harry, soyez amis, exaucez le dernier souhait de vos mères, et terminez en avec Voldemort. Moi je ne suis plus rien, ils pourront me faire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne serais pas consciente. Alors maintenant, dehors ! » Souffla t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle embrassa ensuite son fils et Lief sur les deux joues, et, avec un regard menaçant sur son fils pour l'empêcher de l'arrêter, elle sortit.

« Je t'aime. » Pu quand même entendre le blond avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, rompu finalement par Lief qui attrapa la main de Draco et l'attira derrière lui.

« Attends, Lief, attends, je ne peux pas la laisser, ils vont la tuer. Lief. » Mais Lief ne l'écoutait pas et l'entraînait dans les nombreux escaliers du Manoir, jusqu'au grenier, les yeux à demi fermé, broyant presque la main du blond qui le lui rendait bien.

« Draco ! Je sais que tu es là. Si tu ne viens pas immédiatement voir tata Bellatrix, ta maman va crier trééééés fort. » Retentit de nouveau la voix insupportable de sa tante.

« Lief. »

Mais Lief ne l'écouta pas. Il passa la porte du grenier et la ferma rapidement, avant de plaquer Draco dessus, et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Des larmes coulaient inlassablement sur les joues si pâles de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Draco. Draco, Draco, écoutes moi. » Souffla doucement l'adolescent en caressant les joues et les cheveux du blond, tentant de faire abstraction des cris qui commencèrent à retentir dans le Manoir. « On ne peut rien faire. Rien. Si on y va, on meurt, et c'est la dernière chose que ta mère voudrait. Elle veut que tu vives Draco, elle veut que l'on vive. Je t'en pris. Viens. »

« Mais…Mais maman. » Sanglota Draco, se bouchant les oreilles alors que de nouveau cris retentissaient. Plus bruyant cette fois.

« Draco, viens, je t'en pris. »

Lief fit rapidement venir deux balais à lui et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit une fenêtre.  
Il força presque Draco à monter sur l'un deux et, tenant toujours l'une de ses mains, ils s'envolèrent. Laissant derrière eux quelques Mangemorts très mécontents.

_Harry et Ethan se séparèrent en début d'après midi et le brun croisa les doigts pour le châtain, l'enjoignant à l'appeler, quelque soit la réponse, dés que ce serait fini._

_« T'inquiètes pas Ry'. Je te ferais un compte rendu détaillé. »_

_Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'éloigner après un dernier signe de main._

_Il souriait en parcourant Privet Drive, son MP3 sur les oreilles, les mains dans les poches, les yeux à peine ouvert, son visage tourné vers le soleil, mais il se figea brutalement en approchant de la maison de son oncle, devant laquelle deux silhouettes sombres semblaient attendre quelque chose._

…_Ou quelqu'un._

Il plaça rapidement sa main sur sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et s'approcha de chez lui à pas lent, observant l'une des silhouettes parler avec son oncle. La personne portait un pantalon et une veste à capuche noire, tout comme la deuxième silhouette un peu plus petite, appuyé contre le mur de la maison.  
Harry avança encore de quelques pas et celui appuyé contre le mur le remarqua enfin. Il fit un signe à l'autre qui se retourna.

Et Harry se retrouva face à deux capuches noirs d'où s'échappaient seulement quelques mèches de cheveux blancs pour l'un, or pâle pour l'autre.

Il manqua s'étouffer de rire en remarquant le ridicule de la situation -_ Manquait plus que le petit badge 'Voldy pour la vie' sur leurs vestes noires et l'habit serait parfait. - _et fit signe à son oncle de rentrer dans la maison et de fermer la porte. Puis il s'avança vers le petit portail du jardin, et s'arrêta devant.

« Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ? »

Le plus petit des deux attrapa quelque chose dans une de ses poches et Harry crispa sa main sur sa baguette en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Mais le garçon –_Car il s'agissait bien d'un garçon- _ne sortit qu'un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Je m'appelle Lief Terens, et voici…Draco Malfoy. » Se présenta Lief, et il fit un vague signe de main vers Draco qui baissa sa capuche, révélant un visage pâle et des yeux gris rempli de peine et de colère.

Harry haussa un sourcil, observa quelques instants la photo, puis plaça avec désinvolture ses mains derrière son dos, avant de ressortir d'une main sa baguette, qu'il plaça juste entre les deux yeux de Draco.

« Bien, et maintenant pourrais-je avoir une excellente raison qui m'empêcherait de l'envoyer immédiatement à Azkaban ? » Demanda le brun en lançant un regard au garçon aux cheveux blancs qui avait perdu son maigre sourire.

« Potter, j'ai besoin de ton aide. On a besoin de ton aide. »

« Et alors ? » Se contenta de répondre le brun en abaissant très légèrement le bout de bois.

« Tu as vu la photo. »

« J'ai vu la photo. »

« Tu as vu qui est sur la photo. »

« Difficile de ne pas voir_ qui_ est sur la photo…Mais encore une fois…Et alors ? »

« Ma mère est morte Potter. Enfin, elle l'est sûrement. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu elle hurlait. Je n'ai accepté de recevoir la marque que pour la protéger. Je n'ai accepté la mission de tuer Dumbledore que pour la protéger. Mais peu importe ce que j'ai fait, et peu importe ce que j'aurais du faire, elle est probablement morte maintenant, et moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester du côté de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas pour ses idéaux. Tout ce qu'il fait me donne envie de vomir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Maintenant je l'ai. Alors Potter, s'il te plait. Aides moi. Aides nous. »

Harry regarda longuement Draco après sa tirade puis reporta son regard sur le jeune homme à ses côtés, ce Lief, puis sur la photo. Qu'il examina d'avantage.

« Nos mères…étaient amies. »

« Et c'était le dernier souhait des nôtres que de nous retrouver. » Continua Lief.

« Nos mères étaient amies. »

« Et elles sont toutes mortes maintenant. Oui Potter. Et alors. Peut-on savoir quand est ce que ça atteindra ton cerveau de Gryffondor attardé. » Siffla Draco d'une voix douloureuse.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, le nez toujours sur la photo.

« Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore accepté de ne pas te livrer aux Détraqueurs, ne me cherches pas trop. »

« Potter. S'il te plait. » Le pria pour la centième fois lui semblait-il, le blond.

Le Gryffondor soupira et rendit finalement la photo à Lief, avant de lui tendre la main.

« Bien, même si tu le sais, je vais me présenter quand même. Je suis le grand, le très célèbre, le très aimé, le très puissant et respecté, Harry Potter. Et…Puisque je suis tout ça, je vais, dans ma grande mansuétude, cela va s'en dire, vous faire l'aumône d'un logement et tenter de, éventuellement, si vous me prouvez que vous n'êtes pas, en réalité, des Mangemorts infiltrés chargés de faire amis-amis avec moi avant de m'égorger dans la nuit…te faire innocenter, ou du moins, me porter garant de toi auprès du ministère. »

Puis Harry soupira, d'un air faussement fataliste et sourit, amusé, à Draco.

« Tu…Tu te porterais garant…De moi ? » Le blond était ce qu'il y a de plus estomaqué et semblait ne pas croire une seule seconde à la véracité des propos tenu par sa Némésis, ou plus probablement, ne semblait pas certains de son état mental.

« Je suis ce foutu Gryffondor _Dray. _Je suis le gentil. Le miraculeux. L'adoré. Celui qui aime tout le monde, qui fait pleins de bisous, l'éloge des bisounours et rassure les lapins roses. Bien sûr Malfoy, que je ne vais pas te laisser, toi, pauvre enfant de Lucius Malfoy, 17 ans, toutes tes dents, te retrouver à Azkaban parce que ton paternel vous a foutu dans la merde toi et ta mère. Si j'avais eu à protéger ma mère, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. Ou peut être aurais-je fait pire, ou mieux, ou différemment. Mais ce que tu as fait était finalement, quelque part, digne d'un Gryffondor…Alors Malfoy, bienvenue dans la confrérie des Lapins Roses. » Termina le brun d'une voix solennelle, avant de sursauter légèrement et d'attraper rapidement un petit boîtier métallique dans lequel il se mit à parler sous les yeux éberlués des deux 'intrus'.

« Ô joie. Ethan, je suis ravie. Vraiment. Oui. Oui. Oui. Non. Non. Bien sûr. C'est évident. Ethan. Ethan. Ethaaaaaaan. **ETHAN ! **J'ai des invités là, je te rappellerais plus tard. Ho, et au fait, je m'en vais sur Londres. Oui, là bas. N'est ce pas super chouette. Moi aussi. Embrasses le pour moi. C'est ça. Tchao. Kiss, peace, love. Tu raccroches toi, ou j'raccroches moi…On raccroches à trois ?…Mais on est que deux. » Et il partit dans un immense éclat de rire, faisant échos à celui s'échappant du petit téléphone. « Allez, bye Ethan. »

Puis comme si de rien était, il reporta son regard sur le blond et le…blanc et haussant un sourcil.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

« Les Lapins roses. » L'informa Lief, pince sans rire.

« Ha oui ! Venez avec moi. Je vais faire mes affaires, et nous irons chez moi. » Puis il passa derrière eux et ouvrit la porte de la petite maison de son oncle, qui les regarda passer d'un œil rageur.

« Potter la moindre étincelle et je… »

« Je sais tonton ! » L'interrompit le Gryffondor en montant les marches. « Mais rassures toi, je quitte ta demeure dans quelques minutes, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de ton cher et tendre neveu que tu as aimé et chérit si fort tout au long de ta foutu misérable et pathétique existence. »

Il cracha les derniers mots à son oncle sous les regards étonnés de ses deux 'invités', avant de reprendre son souffle, et de lui sourire gentiment.

Puis il termina de grimper les marches, faisant rapidement entrer les deux héritiers dans sa chambre.

« Asseyez-vous, j'en ai pour deux secondes. » Leur intima t-il, et Draco leva un sourcil étonné. _Encore plus étonné que quelques secondes avant. _Mais ne fit rien remarquer de la gentillesse presque trop étrange du Gryffondor sensé _le haïr de toute son âme et de tout son être et depuis des années. _Il observa simplement le Gryffondor murmurer un sort et ses affaires s'empiler rapidement dans sa gigantesque malle, qu'il finit par rapetisser et glisser dans sa poche.

« Fini ! » S'exclama t-il enfin en enfilant une petite veste. « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, en remettant vos capuches de façon à ce qu'on ne reconnaisse pas, si ce n'est le tien, Lief, ton jolie minois Draco, dans le magicobus. »

Puis il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, leur fit un petit signe, les invitant à le précéder et descendit les escaliers à leur suite.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de la maison _définitivement _mais se ravisa au dernier moment et l'entrebâilla.

« Ho, et tonton. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Et, cette fois-ci, il s'en alla.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Lief alors qu'il marchait sur la route, sous un soleil de plomb.

« A Londres, nous allons… » Et il invoqua rapidement un papier et un crayon sur lequel il griffonna quelque chose. Il le teint ensuite serré dans sa main et jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux autres. Puis il soupira et le leur tendit. « Ici. Je suis le gardien du secret de cet endroit. Il m'appartient. »

« C'est la demeure des Black… » Constata simplement Draco en hochant la tête.

Le brun releva la sienne et le fixa d'un air étonné.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Potter, ma mère. » Et il sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'évocation de la _très certainement _défunte. « Etait une Black. Elle a habité ici. Avec ton parrain si je ne me trompe pas. Sirius. »

Le Gryffondor pâlit quelque peu mais ne broncha pas et hocha la tête.

« Ouai, c'était la maison de Sirius, j'en ai hérité. » Et sans plus un mot, il agita sa baguette, déclenchant l'apparition, quelques secondes plus tard, du magicobus, et de Stan Rocade, _fraîchement libéré de prison par l'insistance d'Harry_, qui les salua respectueusement.

« Harry Potter, je suis votre humble serviteur. »

Le brun en question sourit joyeusement face à la pitrerie du contrôleur et le salua également.

« Nous allons à Grimmault Place. Tu peux nous y déposer rapidement. »

Stan jeta un regard rapide sur les deux personnes accompagnant le Gryffondor, dont les visages étaient cachés par leurs fines capuches et hocha rapidement la tête.

« Montez, je vais vous installer à l'écart. »

Et chacun à la suite, les _pas-encore-mais-ca-ne-saurait-tarder-nouveaux-copains _grimpèrent dans le magicobus qui, quelques secondes plus tard, fila à toute vitesse et disparut on ne savait où.

&&&&&&&

Et bien ça y est. Ils se sont tous rencontrés.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre.

Phrase du jour. Bonjour…lol _(NdPlupme : La-men-table. Mais J'ADORE ce chapitre !)_

_Parce que…_

_Les Chats._

_Les Rats._

_Et les tomates._

A très vite. Et j'espère pleins de reviews.

Tâches. – Pour vous servir. -


	7. Chapitre VI: Se connaître

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. - Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !-

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret. -Mais y aura pleinnnnns de gens.-

- Rien qu'à moi.-

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

**NOTE:** Attention, comme il a été prévenu aux précédents chapitres, pour les personnes ayant lu le chapitre dés qu'il est sorti. La phrase ' son- nouvellement- petit ami ' pensé par Lief, a été changé. C'était une erreur. Et elle a d'ailleurs été modifié. Voilà.

* * *

Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes :

**Cyndie **:Et bien, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. (En fait, je ne suis pas Plume, c'est pour ça que je n'abandonnes pas.). Biz, et à bientôt.

**Zelda-sama **: Coucou. Tu vas voir Lief dans le prochain chapitre…Hilarant aussi. : ) Ethan…Est un ami. D'ailleurs, je pensais que c'était clair dans le chapitre. Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils couchent juste ensemble. Ethan s'est fait largué par son copain, mais à la fin du chapitre 3, il va se remettre avec. C'est ce que lui dit Ethan au téléphone d'ailleurs… : )

A bientôt. Biz

**Llemaluna :** Une nouvelle fan ! Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Biz à toi aussi.

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre VI :

Se connaître.

_« Aco ! »_

_« Ry' ! »_

_« Ief ! »_

&&&&&

Stan les laissa quelques minutes à peine plus tard devant le petit square et les salua d'une petite courbette respectueuse, avant de disparaître avec son bus dans les méandres spatio-temporelle de la capitale…

Et Harry de sourire vaguement et de s'avancer vers la grande demeure des Black. Au numéro douze de la petite place circulaire.

Il grimpa les marches du perron et sortit sa baguette, murmurant un sort pour ouvrir la grande porte en bois brun avant de se retourner vers Draco et Lief, qui examinait le grand manoir avec attention.

« Il est sinistre hein ? » Fit remarquer Harry en poussant la porte.

« Viens faire un tour au Manoir Malfoy ! » S'exclama Lief, Draco hochant la tête gravement.

« Le Manoir Malfoy a été construit au 11e siècle, et mon ancêtre qui l'a fait construire était un assassin. »

Devant l'air dubitatif du brun il continua.

« Je supposes que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un assassin ? »

« Quelqu'un qui tue des gens… »

« Potter, ça fait quand même plus de 6 ans que tu te balades chez les sorciers maintenant, tu pourrais faire un effort pour te renseigner. Une chose qu'il faut reconnaître à Granger, c'est qu'elle, elle est passionné par notre monde, et qu'elle saurait cela. Un assassin est un sorcier baptisé dans de l'eau noir. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est de l'eau noir, n'est ce pas ? »

Le survivant haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« C'est un condensé de Magie noire. Le petit sorcier est élevé selon des règles strictes, et entraîné à se battre, il maîtrise autant la magie noire, que blanche, mais les deux pour tuer.

« Et bien, c'est d'une gaîté. » Fit remarquer judicieusement Harry avant d'entrer dans le manoir, rapidement suivit des autres.

Le hall d'entrée était toujours aussi sinistre, mais le manoir tout entier l'était bien plus aujourd'hui à cause de l'absence de tous les gens qui, quelques mois avant, déambulaient à l'intérieur.

« J'avouerais quand même que l'intérieur est carrément flippant. Personne n'a pensé à le garder en état ? » Interrogea Lief en posant sa veste sur le porte manteau, effleurant malencontreusement le grand rideau juste à côté, qui tomba lentement, révélant la peinture d'une femme au cheveux d'un noir de jais, et aux yeux gris malveillant.

Elle sembla reprendre son souffle, Harry murmura un distinct ' Et merde'. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler.

« BANDE DE BÂTARD. SORTEZ DE MON MANOIR. SANG IMPUR. VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN… »

« C'est la mère de Sirius Black ? » Demanda Draco, penché vers Harry pour se faire entendre.

« Ouai, impossible de l'enlever, elle hurle dés qu'il y a un bruit. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec le fait que nous soyons ici. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil et lança une moue amusée à Lief qui sourit.

« Admires le travail Potter. »

« SALOPERIE DE SANG MÊLERS ! JE VOUS INTER… »

« MADAME BLACK. » Le tableau se tue et observa le jeune aristocrate blond qui se tenait fièrement devant elle. « Avez-vous la moindre idée des personnes à qui vous vous adressez ? » Siffla t-il, un air mécontent peint sur son visage. La mère de Sirius fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Draco la coupa de nouveau.

« Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black et je ne tolérerais plus aucun cri de votre part. Comment se fait-il qu'un de mes ancêtres soient aussi vulgaire. Ce n'est pas nous qui n'avons pas notre place dans ce manoir, mais vous dans notre famille. A l'avenir, gardez votre immonde bouche fermée, ou je me ferais un plaisir de jeter votre portrait aux ordures. Je n'ignore absolument pas quel sort est capable de faire brûler cette toile. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » La voix de l'héritier Malfoy était glacial et la femme avait considérablement pâlit.

Elle reprit doucement son souffle et hocha finalement la tête.

« Je suis heureuse d'enfin rencontrer un héritier de notre famille digne de ce nom. » Lâcha t-elle enfin.

Puis elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil et cessa de bouger.

Le sourire triomphant que Draco offrit à Harry le fit sourire en réponse et il hocha la tête.

« Merci Malfoy.»

« Potter, tu nous offre ta protection, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire. »

« Peut être. Il n'empêche. Merci quand même. »

Le blond hocha la tête et ôta sa veste, la plaçant avec désinvolture sur la rampe.

« Je suppose que tu ne possèdes aucun elfe de maison ? » L'interrogea le blond en observant le salon à travers la porte.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches qui menaient à la cuisine sordide du Manoir Black.

« Il y avait bien Kreattur, mais j'ai du m'en débarrasser. Malheureusement. » Répondit le brun avec une moue contrarié.

« Ho oui, je connais cet elfe là. Ma tante en a parlé à mon père avant qu'il ne soit enfermé. » Expliqua t-il, une légère hésitation dans la voix à l'évocation de l'incarcération de Lucius.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et ouvrit un des placards duquel il sortit de la Brioche et un pot de Nutella à peine entamé. Il s'empara ensuite de trois petits couteaux qu'il posa sur la table sous les regards éberlués des 'sangs-purs'.

« Mangez. C'est délicieux. » Leur dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il prit ensuite un couteau, ouvrit le pot de Nutella et tartina avec application une tranche de brioche.

Les deux autres le regardèrent manger pendant quelques secondes avant de se lancer à leur tour dans leur 'première expérience moldu'.

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil Potter ? » Osa enfin demander Malfoy après plusieurs minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils avaient goûtés, et grandement apprécier, la pâte de chocolat aux noisettes.

« Parce que j'aime tout le monde Malfoy. Tu te souviens, les bisounours et tout. Je ne suis qu'amour vois-tu. » Lui répondit gentiment le brun en souriant.

Le blond acquiesça à cette explication et posa la deuxième question qui lui taraudait encore l'esprit.

« Et où son Granger et Weasley ? »

Et là, il comprit que la question n'aurait jamais du être poser. Il échangea un regard avec Lief avant de revenir sur Harry. Qui avait légèrement blêmit.

« Bien, je n'aime pas forcément tout le monde. Ces deux personnes-ci, ainsi que la famille du rouquin, sauf les 4 aînés, ont été exclus du club des Bisounours. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse.

« Oserais-je demander la raison ? » S'aventura encore Malfoy.

Il se prit un regard noir en réponse, accompagné d'un coup de pied de son cousin.

« Ne pousses pas trop Malfoy. » Siffla le brun, menaçant.

Le blond haussa les épaules et reprit une tranche de brioche qu'il accompagna de Nutella tandis que Harry se levait et sortait des verres et du coca light d'un des placards.

« Vous êtes dans l'ancien QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Vous savez ce qu'est l'ordre du Phénix ? » Demanda t-il en posant les verres sur la table.

Draco acquiesça et expliqua brièvement à Lief de quoi il s'agissait.

« Après la mort de Dumbledore. » Il jeta un regard à Draco qui s'était légèrement tendu. « J'ai décidé de virer tout le monde. Cet endroit m'appartient, et j'en avais ras le bol de voir des gens que je ne connaissais pas défiler dans la maison de mon parrain. Alors, pendant une réunion qui avait lieu à Poudlard, je leur ai expliqué que je souhaitais qu'il dégage. Mais gentiment vous voyez. Les Weasley n'ont pas appréciés. Molly, la mère de Ron, a pris la mouche, et m'a traité de petit avorton prétentieux, après m'avoir longuement expliqué, avec une voix de grand-mère concerné, que c'était compréhensible que je veuille tout arrêter mais que je ne devais pas me décourager. Je l'ai poliment envoyé se faire voir et elle n'a pas apprécié. Ginny s'est rangé du côté de sa mère, et Arthur, le père, m'a expliqué que je n'avais aucun droit de faire ça. Que l'ordre du Phénix seul pouvait décider de changer le QG de place. Plusieurs Aurors se sont rangés sur ce même avis. Je leur ai alors expliqué, très poliment, toujours, que de toute manière j'avais repris un gardien du secret, et qu'il ne pouvait par conséquent plus mettre les pieds chez moi. Ron m'a méprisé pour cela, et Hermione m'a traité de petit con puéril et irresponsable. Bon tout ça après, encore une fois, avoir longuement papoté gentiment sur mon soit disant très compréhensible état de choc post mort de Dumbledore. Seul Fred, George, Bill et Charlie ont compris. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que je ferais aussi bien de profiter du temps qu'il me reste comme je le voulais et qu'ils étaient avec moi. Et ils sont les seuls, avec Rémus Lupin, à qui j'ai transmis le secret. Avec vous maintenant. C'est pour cette raison Malfoy, qu'ils ne sont pas ici. »

Le blond acquiesça doucement, et marmonna un très très léger, ' M'étonnes pas de la belette et du castor ça.' qui arracha, au grand étonnement de Draco, un éclat de rire au Gryffondor face à la pique si Malfoyienne.

« Et toi Lief, d'où viens-tu en fait ? » Demanda le brun après s'être calmé.

Le Viennois, tout content qu'on s'intéresse enfin un peu à lui – _et son sourire de contentement quand il lâcha sa brioche pour se redresser arracha une moue franchement amusé aux deux autres. – _avala sa bouchée et se mit à parler.

« Je suis Lief Von Vienne. Je suis Autrichien par mon père et anglais par ma mère, qui était donc amie avec ta mère et Narcissa. J'étais en dernière année d'initiation à l'école privée de Sorcellerie de Vienne. La prestigieuse WeissZauber. En anglais, c'est l'école du Sorcier blanc. C'est une école pour Snob, avec des profs pompeux et élitistes. Mon père est un salaud notoire, et…Hum, quoi d'autre… »

« Tu connais Voldemort ? »

« Ouaip, mais plus de bouche à oreille que de vive voix. Vienne est loin de Londres. Il n'y a guère que l'époux de mon meilleur ami qui soit franchement au courant de ce qu'il se passe parce qu'il joue dans votre petit bordel un rôle assez important, si j'en crois Cendres. »

Harry et Draco –_ Qui n'était finalement pas au courant de tout ce qui concernait le petit Viennois-_ haussèrent un même sourcil et ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

« Et le nom de l'époux de ton pote c'est ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc mordit rapidement dans sa brioche au Nutella et reprit la parole, tout sourire...

« Un prof à vous, je crois bien. C'est comment votre école déjà ? »

« Poudlard. » Répondit Harry, éberlué qu'elle ne soit pas mondialement super connu.

« Ha oui, pas faux. Il est prof là bas je crois. »

« Elle a fermé. » L'interrompit le brun.

« Ha oui, pas faux non plus. » Continua Lief, sous le sourire franchement amusé de son cousin. « C'est… » Et son sourire à lui, atteint ses oreilles. « Séverus Snape. Vous connaissez ? »

Et Harry et Draco de s'étrangler avec leur brioche.

« QUOI ?!!!! » S'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

« Severus Snape, le…Le Severus Snape, professeur de Potion, grand type maladivement pâle au cheveux gras, imbuvable, méprisable et…ET ASSASSIN DE Dumbledore ! » Continua Harry, qui s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise.

« Heu, ouai, lui-même j'crois bien. » Répondit timidement Lief en lançant un faux regard apeuré à Draco.

« Et est ce que tu l'as vu, récemment. »

« Bien sûr ! Il était là pour la réunion familiale annuelle. » Il s'assombrit considérablement au souvenir de la mort de sa très chère mère, mais continua tout de même. « Cendres m'a dit qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner toutes les conneries anglaises et qu'il resterait dorénavant avec lui à Vienne. »

« Attends deux secondes là. Cendres. C'est un mec. » Lief hocha la tête. « Et Snape. _Snape. _Et tu es en train de dire que Snape est marié avec un mec. _Ton meilleur ami qui doit donc avoir… »_

« 25 ans. »

« 25 ANS ! » Harry se rassit, totalement blême, et Draco, malgré son état de choc extrême à lui aussi, manqua s'étouffer de rire. « Donc, _donc Snape _est marié avec un type de 25 ans. Bien. » Il s'arrêta deux secondes. « Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien. Tout va bien. Je viens de basculer dans un monde irréel et totalement improbable mais tout va très bien. »

Il reprit encore sa respiration.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

« Heu…Ils sont ensemble depuis 9 ans, et marié depuis que Cendres est majeur. Sev' était le professeur particulier de Cendres quand il était plus jeune. »

« _Sev' ? »_ Harry était plus blanc que blanc. « _Sev'._ » Et certainement au bord des larmes tant la situation lui paraissait totalement dingue. « Malfoy, dis moi que tout ça n'est qu'une abominable blague. » Pria le gryffondor en relevant la tête vers le Blond. Mais il gémit de désespoir quand il avisa le regard choqué au possible du Serpentard.

« Putain de merde. J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Et avec un simple geste de la main, il invoqua trois verres à Wisky et une belle bouteille de très vieux pur Feu. Il s'en servit un bon fond, et avala d'une traite, plissant les yeux sous la descente brûlante du liquide dans sa gorge.

Il observa Malfoy faire de même, et le resservit une deuxième fois, avant lui même.

« Snape est-il Autrichien ? » Demanda Draco, qui était resté plutôt silencieux jusque là – juste bouche bée-

« Bien sûr ! Les ancêtres de sa grand-mère maternelle le sont. Nous sommes même parent quelque part. » Expliqua fièrement Lief.

« Et tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Je l'ai toujours connu. Vous l'ignorez probablement. Mais il ne séjournait jamais dans ses appartements de professeur à Poudlard. Il est toujours rentré chez lui, à Vienne. Le père de Cendres, qui était un ami de la grand-mère de Sev'… » Harry blêmit à l'entente de ce mignon petit surnom… «…tenait à ce que ce soit lui qui lui enseigne les potions et la défense. Alors, chaque année, selon son emploi du temps, Severus rentrait chez lui et retrouvait son petit élève préféré. »

« Rassures moi. Il n'y a rien de pédophile là-dessous. » Murmura Draco en lançant un coup d'œil impassible à Lief.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Mais nonnnnn…Bande de nul. Sev' est un chou, franchement. Vous, vous le connaissez qu'avec son costume de méchant professeur pas beau. Moi je le connais sans ses fringues. »

Deux regards ronds, et deux très très pâles visages avalèrent un nouveau verre de Sky.

Et Lief d'éclater de nouveau de rire, sans se priver pourtant de cette si délicieuse boisson.

« Bande de pervers. Je parlais de ses fringues de professeur. Severus a toujours adoré Cendres, mais plus comme son neveu, que comme autre chose, c'est quand Cendres est devenu plus grand, plus adulte, que son regard à changé, mais c'est de la faute de Cendres. Il était amoureux de lui depuis qu'il était petit, il me répétait sans cesse que Sev' était son prince charmant et blablabla…finalement, il a réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. »

« D'accord. »

Harry acquiesça. A partir de maintenant, il pouvait tout accepter. On lui aurait annoncé que Voldy était l'amant d'Elton John, il aurait acquiescé sans broncher.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et dans cette bonne ambiance. Ils finirent la soirée dans le salon, étalé sur les canapés, et totalement beurré.

_« Profites du temps qui reste Harry. Promets le moi. »_

&&&&&&&

Encore un beau chapitre de terminé. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'étais totalement en osmose avec Riry et Dray quand Lief à lancer le boulet de canon sur Sev'.

_(NdPlume. Hooooooo c'était trop mignon. On dirait tellement Matthias_.)

Phrase du jour. Bonjour…D'accord j'arrête.

_« Si tous les êtres humains vivaient dans le bonheur, alors le Bonheur ne pourrait exister. »_

Ho. Mais c'est très philosophique. Si vous savez pourquoi, expliquez. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, expliquez. Si vous vous en foutez…Laissez quand même une petite review. : )

Merci.

A très bientôt.

Tâches. – Pour vous servir. –

PS: Je fais de la pub pour Azkaban Break. Une fic passionante sur la relation de Sirius et Régulus. Ou plutôt comment Régulus veut absolument faire sortir Sirius de Prison. Je n'aime pas Prison Break, mais cette fic est bien plus entrainantes que la série. Et ne la suis pas énormément. C'est vraiment génial. Emouvant. J'ai failli en chialer quand il réussit pour la première fois à voir son frère...Franchement. Allez lire. Elle est top.


	8. Chapitre VII: S'apprécier

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

-

* * *

Vous revoir.

Chapitre VII :

S'apprécier.

_« Ce serait marrant de transformer la cuisine en piscine. »_

&&&&&

Ce Fut les doux rayons de soleil clair qui réveillèrent gentiment les trois – _Les trois quoi, en fait ?- _garçons, étendus ça et là, entre le canapé et le tapis. – _En fait seulement deux, l'autre était out…-_

« Ho putain, saloperie de soleil à la con. _Nox. »_ Mais le sort du Survivant ne changea rien à la situation et Draco, émergeant à peine, ricana faiblement.

« Potter, est ce que tu viens d'essayer d'éteindre le soleil ? »

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers le dossier du canapé, et se blottit tout contre.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy. » Souffla t-il en se rendormant doucement.

Le blond secoua la tête et tenta de se lever, sa main droite posée sur ses yeux douloureux, agressé par la lumière vive. Il allait faire un pas, quand un 'Boum' fit vibrer la pièce, faisant violemment sursauter le propriétaire des lieux.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, et les lèvres retroussées en un grand sourire amusé, pointa quelque chose derrière Harry.

Qui s'écroula de rire après un bref instant de silence quand il observa la scène.

Lief, qui avait du s'endormir sur le rebord de la fenêtre – _qui était largement assez large, et où était entassé plusieurs moelleux coussins- _venait manifestement de quitter, quelque peu rapidement, le dit rebord, et était maintenant étalé par terre, toujours endormi.

« Il est vraiment étrange. »

« Nan, ce qui est étrange, c'est que Snape soit marier avec un mec en Autriche, que le mari se Snape n'est que 25 ans, ce qui n'est que 7 malheureuses petites années de plus que nous, ce qui est étrange, c'est que vous soyez ici, et la raison pour laquelle vous y êtes. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules et de se laisser retomber sur le fauteuil dans lequel il avait dormi, le Gryffondor faisant de même sur le canapé.

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux et grogna.

« Potter, aurais-tu par hasard, des potions contre la gueule de bois ? »

« Du pain, du lait avec du miel, de la brioche, du riz avec des œufs, ou du ketchup, des BN ou des petits princes… Mais je n'ai pas de potions. Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas un expert en potion. Merci _Sev'…_ Merlin, je dois être tombé _réellement_ dans un univers parallèle. Snape ne peut pas être marié à un homme, c'est pas possible. »

« Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui. » Lui répondit Draco.

« C'est un putain d'assassin. » Répliqua hargneusement le Gryffondor.

« Sévérus n'est pas un assassin ! Où est passée ta compilation des Bisounours ? Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'amour. Sévérus n'est pas un assassin. Dumbledore lui a demandé… »

« TA GUEULE ! » L'interrompit le brun, furieux, qui s'était brusquement levé – _mais sans pour autant réveillé la loque Autrichienne étalé par terre…-_ « J'étais là. » Souffla t-il en se pointant du doigt. « J'étais là, quand tu es arrivé sur la tour pour le tuer, j'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, je t'ai vu hésiter, je t'ai vu te plaindre, pétrifié, de ce qui arriverait à ta mère si tu ne le tuait pas. C'est pour ça que tu es là. J'étais là, quand les autres sont arrivés, quand Snape est arrivé, et l'a assassiné froidement. J'ai vu tout ça Malfoy ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il est innocent. C'est clair ? Quoi que tu penses, je m'en contrefous, Snape est un assassin. Alors ne viens pas le défendre dans ma propre maison sinon je te fous dehors à coup de pieds de chaises, toi et ton arrogance d'aristo. »

Le brun, essoufflé, le fusilla ensuite du regard et commença à ramasser les quelques bouteilles vides traînant par terre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Je vais partir. Si la liberté d'expression n'est pas acceptée dans ta baraque. Je ne crois pas être fait pour le culte des lapins roses. Je me tire. » Siffla le blond, hors de lui _– mais toujours si posément…-_ en sortant déjà du salon.

Mais le Gryffondor ne semblait pas près à le laisser partir comme ça, et après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles, une moue de colère sur le visage, il restait persuadé qu'il avait bien fait et que Sévérus était vraiment le méchant pas beau de l'histoire, il courut à a suite de Malfoy et le retint avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

« Attends Malfoy. »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Hurla le Serpentard en se tournant face à lui. « Si il faut se la fermer et acquiescer à tous ce que tu dis pour avoir droit à ta charitable sécurité, je t'emmerdes. Et t'envois royalement te faire foutre. »

Le Brun respira un grand coup.

« Je suis désolé d'accord. Je ne suis pas du tout du matin. Et tant que je n'aurais pas reçu une très bonne et réellement plausible explication à ce meurtre, si tenté qu'il y en ait une et que Snape ne soit pas plutôt fier de ce qu'il a fait, je le considérerais comme un putain d'assassin. Ok ? Je suis désolé. Tu as le droit de t'exprimer, de m'engueuler, de me mettre ton poing dans la gueule si tu veux. Bon, ne t'attends pas à ce que tu n'en reçoive pas toi-même en retour, mais tu ne te feras pas jeter dehors pour ça. »

Il lui sortit ensuite un sourire 'made in Bisounours Land' et le Serpentard grogna finalement en acquiescant.

« Parfait. » Sourit le brun en retournant dans le salon, suivit de Draco.

Ils y trouvèrent Lief, debout, se tenant bien droit.

« J'ai entendu crier il y a un problème ? » Demanda t-il.

Et les deux autres d'éclater de rire alors qu'il tanguait doucement de droite et de gauche, en blêmissant.

« Tu devrais te rasseoir Lief. »

« Ouai, c'est ça l'idée. » Murmura le Viennois en se laissant gracieusement tombé sur le sofa. « C'est terminé. Demain, j'arrête définitivement l'alcool. »

La journée se passa doucement, ils décidèrent bien vite de rattraper leur nuit et Harry leur montra les chambres qu'ils pouvaient occuper, avant de lui-même aller se vautrer dans le lit de la Chambre de Sirius enfant. Celle qu'occupait Hermione et Ginny quand ils étaient là.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour remettre la maison en état. Vous pourriez m'aider ? » Demanda le brun le soir venu, après qu'ils aient récupérés de la veille et prit une douche bien fraîche.

Lief sembla réfléchir un instant et avala une gorgée d'eau à l'orgeat.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à transformer cette cuisine en piscine. Elle est au niveau du jardin non ? Et bien, regardes. On crée, au fond, de grandes fenêtres vitrées, dont celle d'un coin qui s'ouvrent pour sortir dans le jardin. Et le reste tu en fais une piscine. Seul le bord droit de la salle…Disons…environs 2m50, servirait à marcher le long et atteindre la porte fenêtre. »

Le Gryffondor observa quelques instants la pièce, en fronçant les sourcils, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage.

« J'adore cette idée. » Répondit-il joyeusement. « On s'y met. »

« Potter, il est 8h du soir. »

« Et alors ? Comme ça demain, ce sera fini. »

Alors ils commencèrent par vider la cuisine, les chaises, tables, meubles, vaisselles qu'ils montèrent au grenier, avant de transformer le mur du fond en Fenêtres, et finalement le sol fut creuser et décorer de jolie carreau vert et bleu fluo, de petits poissons roses fluo faisant des bulles et se promenant de mosaïques en mosaïques.

Quand tout fut terminé, ils étaient tous en caleçon, torse nu, les pieds trempant dans l'eau fraîche. Heureux.

La lune brillait dans le ciel, illuminant le vaste jardin en friche, et se reflétant doucement dans les petites vagues que provoquaient leurs pieds.

« C'est beau. » Souffla le Serpentard en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ouai. » Répondit son ex meilleur ennemi en tournant son visage vers lui, admirant discrètement les rayons de lune perdus dans les cheveux à la couleur si étrange de Draco.

Il se passa un temps ainsi, sans que rien ne bouge, personne ne parlant, jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse par relever brusquement relever la tête.

« Pott… » Et de se retrouver tout proche de son visage.

Leur regard brillant de lune se reflétèrent quelques secondes l'un dans l'autre, avant que Harry ne détourne le visage en rougissant légèrement.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le carrelage magiquement tiède, et tourna son visage vers Lief.

Qui pionçait déjà comme un bienheureux.

Un sourire amusé et attendri envahit son visage et il tourna son visage vers Draco, qui souriait lui aussi.

Tout allait bien ce soir. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Rien du passé n'était un jour arrivé. Ils étaient là, simplement, ensemble, amis retrouvés perdus depuis longtemps.

Et ils étaient heureux, parce que chacun ensemble, il n'était plus seul.

Le blond se coucha à son tour à côté d'Harry, et ils observèrent ensemble la lune briller sur le côté, et les milliers de ses fidèles petites étoiles pétillés sur le plafond sombre du monde.

Quelques heureux plus tard Harry déposait doucement Lief dans son lit, et redescendait rapidement chercher Draco qu'il trouva déjà debout. Admirant encore leur travail.

« Demain il faudra abattre le mur entre le salon et la salle à manger, et y installer la cuisine. Vu la taille des pièces, ça ne posera pas grand problème. »

Le brun hocha la tête et murmura un merci, accompagné d'un grand sourire.

« De rien Potter. Mais je serais presque jaloux. Ta baraque va être magnifique. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et rentra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ben, si vous voulez rester plus longtemps quand tout sera fini, y aura pas de problèmes. » Lâcha t-il timidement, se balançant sur ses deux jambes.

Le Serpentard s'amusa de le voir ainsi et hocha finalement la tête en souriant.

« C'est d'accord Potter. Si tu ne veux pas nous voir partir. On restera la pour te tenir la main quand tu feras des cauchemars la nuit. »

Le brun sourit faiblement à la remarque, en haussant un sourcil, les yeux brillant.

« Oups, désolé pour ça. » Se reprit Malfoy en paraissant réellement désolé.

« Pas grave. Je suis pas en sucre. »

« Tu…En fais toujours ? »

Le regard du brun sembla vaciller un instant et il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Draco dont le visage n'exprimait pas grand-chose, à part une légère curiosité.

« Mouai. Souvent. »

« Et ça te rassure quand quelqu'un te tient la main ? » Demanda t-il en s'approchant encore.

Le brun haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'avancer lui aussi, laissant à peine quelque millimètre entre leur deux corps.

« Je sais pas. Faudrait voir. » Souffla t-il en relevant la tête, ses lèvres frôlant celle toute proche du Serpentard.

Le blond passa alors ses bras autour des hanches fines de sa Némésis et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un tout petit smack souriant.

« Alors vérifions cela. »

* * *

_Le blablas de Plume…_

Yooooooooo…C'est trop mignon.

J'adore.

Ho je veux être au prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée de…ha ha ha…Je ne spoilerais pas.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez des commentaires !

Gros bisous

Plume


	9. Chapitre VIII: Une vie IV

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. -Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !-

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

Notes. Je rappelle que le tome 6 est pris en compte. Mais pas les Horcruxes.

-

* * *

Vous revoir.

Chapitre VIII :

Nouvelle vie IV : Charlie William Henry Arthur Weasley.

_« Hey Harry…Qu'est ce Draco Malfoy fait dans ta maison ? Serais-tu finalement passé du côté obscur de la force ? »_

_&&&&&_

Ce matin-là Lief fut réveillé par les doux rayons de soleil frappant sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, son nez plongé dans les coussins, son corps étroitement blotti contre les couvertures – _faute d'un corps chaud…-_ le jeune Autrichien gémit de mécontentement, et se retourna sur le dos, plissant les yeux face à la lumière et plaçant une main fine et pâle devant lui.

Il écarta légèrement les doigts et contempla le grand chêne qui faisait face à la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait apparemment gentiment couché. Les fameux rayons-empêcheur-de-dormir perçaient ça et là à travers les feuilles vertes de l'arbre.

Il resta un moment ainsi, à contempler ce jolie levé de soleil, puis décida de se lever lorsque son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas manger grand-chose la veille, et qu'avec l'exercice qui avait suivi –_ Et il pensa prendre un maillot pour aller piquer une tête immédiatement. – _il était en droit d'avoir faim.

Il se leva en baillant de nouveau, ébouriffa sa crinière et partit se laver le visage et les dents, avant de sortir de sa chambre – _Rappellons que, gentiment, Harry l'avait délaissé de son pantalon et de son pull pour qu'il ne soit pas gêner pendant la nuit – _et dévala les marches des escaliers en caleçon et T-shirt – _donc. –._

Il arriva rapidement au niveau du ré de chaussée et s'apprêtait à descendre revoir leur jolie piscine lorsqu'un bruit étrange, provenant vraisemblablement du salon se fit entendre.

Anxieux, et se sentant légèrement nu sans sa baguette, il approcha sa main de la poignée de la double porte et ouvrit, lentement. Pour tomber nez à nez avec une espèce de boule verte volante, aux grands yeux jaunes et rouges.

La bestiole sembla aussi étonnée que lui, et un silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, avant que le sorcier ne lâche un cri aigue et se carapate rapidement dans les étages.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Harry, l'ouvrit à la volée, s'arrêta deux minutes pour profiter du spectacle adorable que présentait Harry et Draco, innocemment endormi la main du premier dans celle du deuxième, puis se jeta entre eux et alla se bougner au fond des couverture.

Harry et Draco, qui venait d'être réveillé par une espèce de malade en caleçon, soulevèrent légèrement la couette et haussèrent un sourcil perplexe. – _Enfin, Draco souleva un sourcil perplexe, parce que Harry ne savait pas le faire…- _et interrogèrent l'autrichien du regard.

« Y a un truc étrange dans ta maison Harry. » Murmura le jeune homme, toujours un peu essoufflé d'être remonté si vite.

Le Gryffondor allait répliquer quelque chose quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

Harry se redressa, Draco faisant de même et Lief consentit à sortir la tête de sous les couvertures.

« Et en plus ce truc frappe aux portes. » Souffla t-il encore, totalement incrédule.

« Entrez. » Intima Harry.

Une seconde plus tard, Lief était de nouveau caché sous les couvertures, et Harry se faisait assaillir par une langue brûlante et râpeuse. Draco, quant à lui, observait avec une moue mi-amusé mi-on-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi-mais-c'est-toujours-un-truc-très-Malfoyien, le jeune homme adossé contre le chambranle de la porte qui se marrait joyeusement.

« Bulle arrête ! » S'exclama le Gryffondor en tentant d'échapper à la petite chose verte ailée.

« Ho, elle est contente de te voir Harry. Ca fait tellement longtemps. »

L'Autrichien, entendant à travers les couvertures une voix indubitablement masculine, se décida de nouveau à sortir la tête et contempla.

Il contempla avec étonnement le jeune homme musclé à la longue chevelure rousse relevé en catogan à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, foncé, un bleu roi magnifique.

Il était vêtu d'un jean troué et déchiré par endroit, de vieilles bottes en cuir, et d'une robe tunique brodée de symboles assez étranges. Le tout était dans les tons bleus.

« Lieeeeeef ! » Draco secoua presque sauvagement son cousin – _Ca faisait au moins trois minutes qu'il l'appelait- _et l'enjoignit à écouter ce que Harry disait.

« Je te présente Charlie Weasley, et ça c'est Bulle, son familier. C'est un dragon nain du désert de Gobi. » Expliqua t-il en lui présentant la petite chose qui tendit ses deux pattes vers lui.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et prit 'Bulle' dans ses bras. L'animal lâcha un glapissement de bien être et ferma les yeux.

« C'est trop mignon. » Lâcha Lief en souriant.

« Et lui c'est Lief Terens. Il est Autrichien. » Continua Harry dans ses présentations.

Il tourna son visage vers Charlie mais celui-ci était apparemment absorbé par Lief.

_Ah, ah, ah…_

Harry sourit largement et diaboliquement et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Oh, Charlie, David est à la fenêtre ! » S'exclama t-il. Et le plus vieux de sursauter, et de fixer la fenêtre d'un air alarmé et catastrophé.

Il plissa ensuite les yeux et les tourna vers le Survivant.

« Potter… » Puis il sembla brusquement réaliser quelque chose et se tourna vers Draco.

« Heu…Au fait, Harry. Qu'est ce que Draco Malfoy fait ici ? Serais-tu finalement passé du Côté obscur de la force ? »

Il sourit grandement et plaça une main sur sa bouche, soufflant contre sa main.

« Harry, je suis ton père. » Et il se mit à chanter alors qu'Harry explosait de rire.

« Arrêtes, je le sens trop comme ça des fois. Bref…non, je n'ai pas sombré du côté obscur. C'est lui qui est passé du côté de nous.»

Charlie éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit.

« Du côté de nous ? Comme c'est meugnon. Bienvenue chez les bisounours Malfoy, tu as appris la chorégraphie. » Devant l'air effaré de Draco, Harry et Charlie éclatèrent de rire. Lief était trop occupé à s'extasier devant le petit dragon pour percuter quoique ce soit. « Bon les mecs. Ce n'est pas tout ça. Et en vrai, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous foutez tous les trois dans le même lit. Même si c'est diablement excitant…Je plaisante. » Il ri en avisant les joues rouges de Harry et Lief, et le regard sceptique de Draco. « Mais, malgré le fait que le sous-sols soit devenu magnifique, je loues celui qui a eu cette idée et je pense que je vais rapidement squatté chez vous. Vous n'avez pas pensé jusqu'au bout de votre délire. Et par conséquent, il n'y a point de cuisine. Donc, pour le déjeuner, ce sera dehors. »

« C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée ! » S'exclama fièrement Lief en posant le Dragon sur la couette et en s'extirpant comme il pouvait du lit. Puis il s'avança vers la porte. « Je vais me laver. On visite Londres cette aprèm? » Demanda t-il en se retournant.

« Ouai, si tu veux. C'est pas comme si on avait des monceaux de trucs à faire. »

Il sortit à son tour du lit, rapidement suivit de Draco qui ne lui lança pas un regard et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Harry soupira et fixa la porte.

« J'en étais sûr. »

« De quoi ? » Questionna le rouquin en attrapant Bulle.

« Qu'il se barrerait ce matin comme si c'était une erreur monumental et qu'on allait tous en mourir et qu'il faut pas parce que ça fait peuuuur. » Expliqua t-il exagérément en fourrageant rageusement dans son placard. Il en sortit un jean et un polo rouge avec un petit symbole bleu au niveau du cœur – _Ralph Laurens…-. _Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et attrapa un caleçon vert fluo.

« Ahaha. Ry' tu vas pas mettre ça ? »

Le brun fit une moue mécontente et serra le bout de tissus contre son cœur.

« C'était le préféré d'Ethan. »

« Oui, mais tu n'es plus avec Ethan maintenant. » Lui rappela Charlie.

Le brun haussa ses deux sourcils.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je les ai croisés en venant. » Expliqua t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » cria t-il à travers la porte.

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles. Et je compte m'installer à Londres. »

Le brun ressortit sa tête de la salle de bain et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ho, s'il te plait, Charlou, installes toi ici dans mon humble demeure, partagez la baraque avec un Serpentard méchant et incertain et un disjoncté du bocal, tout adorable qu'il soit, c'est fatiguant. Pitié joins toi à moi…Et puis, si tu veux faire ce que je pense que tu veux faire avec le dit disjoncté du bocal tout adorable qu'il soit, il FAUT que tu restes ici. Ha oui, mais il y a David.»

« Je ne suis plus avec David.? »

« Oh, que c'est triste…" Et Charlie haussa un sourcil..."Oui d'accord je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Est-ce qu'il est gay ? »

« Non…Bien sûr. Ca ne se voit pas d'ailleurs. Il est très très très viril. Et la bave qui coulait sur mon lit quand tu es entré dans la chambre n'était qu'un effet secondaire de…de quoi à ton avis ? »

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire et partit réellement se doucher.

Le roux serra Bulle contre lui et sortit de la chambre, descendant les escaliers et rejoignant le salon.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit que les trois autres soient prêt et le rejoignent. Il retint un sourire quand il vit Draco s'asseoir en face de lui, tout prêt, tout beau, tout…

« Est-ce que tu comptes faire attendre Harry longtemps ? » Demanda Charlie en inspectant es ongles.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils mais garda sinon un visage impassible.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » Siffla t-il.

Ce fut au tour du roux de froncer les sourcils.

« Et bien vois tu, Harry est comme un petit frère trognon pour moi, un petit frère adorable qu'il faut protéger autant qu'il est possible de le faire avant qu'il ne soit confronté à l'autre malade et qu'il risque malgré tout, très très sûrement sa vie. Alors Malfoy, je me mêle peut être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, à savoir sa vie amoureuse, et Merlin sait si je ne suis pas de ce genre là, mais Harry a la droit d'être heureux le reste de son existence. Parce qu'elle pourrait arriver bien plus tôt que l'on ne le voudrait. »

« Tous les combattants risquent leur vie. »

« Mais tous les combattants n'ont pas le poids de tout un pays, voir d'un monde sur les épaules. »

Le blond déglutit légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Lâcha t-il presque à contre cœur. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir les véritables raisons. Son petit estomac retourné se serra légèrement à l'idée de ne plus ni pouvoir voir le Gryffondor, ni pouvoir l'insulter, ou l'embrasser, ou l'engueuler..

« Il y a une prophétie, Malfoy. » Soupira Charlie.

Il allait continuer mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste.

« C'est bon Weasley. Tais toi. » Le pria t-il lassement.

Le silence se fit et ce fut le moment que choisirent Lief, vêtu apparemment des affaires de Harry, jean pâle à peine large et polo bleu ciel – _Lacoste…Ils avaient approximativement la mec carrure entre la crevette et le mannequin adorablement sexy - _et se figèrent quand ils s'aperçurent du silence assez lourd qui avait envahit la pièce. Bulle voleta autour d'eux et vient se poser sur l'épaule de Charlie, s'accrochant de ses petites pattes à ses cheveux de feu.

« On enterre quelqu'un ? » Demanda légèrement Harry.

Draco et Charlie tournèrent brusquement leur tête vers le survivant, l'un choqué et au petit cœur brouillé – _Mais ça ne se voyait pas…- _l'autre, une expression d'abord étonné, puis amusé.

Charlie se leva en riant et ébouriffa la crinière folle du Gryffondor.

« Toi et ton art de mettre les pied dans le plat. » Souffla t-il. « Bon, si on allait manger. » Continua t-il s'en s'étendre, alors que Draco se levait à son tour.

Le roux fit un sourire à Lief et lui attrapa doucement le bras. « Et si nous partions devant, jeune inconnu. »

Le dit jeune inconnu rosit légèrement et acquiesça, souriant au clin d'œil de son vis-à-vis.

C'est alors que Bulle sembla rétrécir et se coula parfaitement sur l'épaule de Charlie, sa longue queue enrouler autour de son cou.

Lief en resta coi.

« Mais…Comment…Comment il fait ça ? »

Charlie sourit et attrapa le dragon qui piailla de protestation et lui mordilla le doigt, il était à peine un peu plus large que la paume de sa main.

« Et bien, comme Harry l'a dit, Bulle est un Dragon du désert de Gobi. C'est une créature magique. Il a la capacité de rétrécir autant qu'il veut. Mais il ne peut par contre pas faire l'inverse. Sa taille restera toujours au maximum celle d'un petit chien. »

L'animal se releva alors brusquement sur cette patte et grogna méchamment.

« Arrête ça Bulle, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un chien, j'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas dépasser la taille d'un petit chien. » Mais le dragon ne sembla pas accepter l'explication, et les yeux toujours fâché, il voleta jusqu'à l'épaule de Lief qui se crispa légèrement, et reprit la même position que sur celle de Charlie.

Qui fronça les sourcils.

« C'est étrange. D'habitude il ne fait de la magie que sur moi. Et il ne s'endort que rarement sur quelqu'un. »

« Même sur Harry ? » S'étonna t-il.

« Oui, même sur Harry. Il le connaît bien, il a confiance en lui, mais il n'est jamais totalement rassuré quand il n'est pas avec moi. Bulle est une créature très craintive, mais très intelligente. Alors elle n'a pas peur des gens en qui elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance, mais par contre elle restera toujours sur ses gardes. Mais là… »

« Est-ce que tous les dragons nains sont craintifs ? »

Le visage de Charlie sembla se durcir légèrement et il effleura la tête de son familier.

« Non, j'ai retrouvé Bulle alors qu'on s'apprêtait à l'envoyer en Chine pour des expériences magiques. Elle est né dans des laboratoires Polonais et s'est fait maltraité. C'était un trafic de créature magique. »

« Un trafic ? »

« Ouai, et il aurait fallu des mois pour que les Aurors convainquent la Pologne de bouger ses fesses. Alors, on a agit tout seul. Et on s'est récupérer pleins de bébés dragons mal en point. »

Expliqua t-il presque durement alors qu'il attrapait et serrait la petit boule verte contre lui.

Celle-ci s'éveilla légèrement et sentant son jeune ami si tendu, elle lui léchouilla gentiment la main.

Ils marchèrent alors plusieurs minutes en silence, un silence léger et agréable et s'approchèrent d'un petit pub à l'allure sympathique dans lequel il s'apprêtait à entrer quand Harry leur passa rapidement devant et entra le premier.

« Je sens que le Malfoy n'est pas vraiment très doué en relation sentimentale. »

Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Harry était furax. Furax et triste. En boule. Mécontent, vexé, déprimé.

Marre.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et laissa rouler sa tête sur une gentille épaule réconfortante.

« Ôtes ta tête de l'épaule de mon petit ami Potter. » Siffla une voix faussement menaçante.

« Non. » Répondit l'autre buté.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Ethan en saluant Charlie et Lief d'un signe de tête alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur côté.

« Il se passe rien du tout. La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent. Et que Dieu sauve la reine. »

« Harry. » Souffla Charlie d'un air concerné.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et s'effondra dans le fond de son siège.

« Ca va. Je m'en fous. » Répondit-il comme si ce n'était réellement rien. – _Mais ça ne l'était pas. Draco était gentil maintenant, et il était vraiment très beau. - _

Il fusilla ensuite du regard le blond qui s'avançait, le visage fermé, vers eux, et ne le regarda même pas s'asseoir, se tournant plutôt vers le serveur qui s'apprêtait à prendre leur commande.

« Je pense que vous pouvez mettre un complet pour tout le monde. Avec…Qui veut du café ? »

« Moi un chocolat. »

« Trois cafés et un chocolat. »

« Et nous reprendrons deux cafés. » Continua Ethan.

« Et du jus d'orange aussi. Deux carafes. » Harry fit un sourire et le serveur s'éloigna rapidement.

« Bon alors quoi de neuf chez les gens à baguette ? » Demanda Ethan et un léger silence franchement amusé lui répondit.

« De qui ? » Demanda innocemment Charlie.

« Halala, vous n'êtes que des pervers. Vous savez de quoi je parle. » Bougonna t-il. Et Charlie et Harry rirent.

« Mais c'est tellement drôle de t'embêter. »

« Alors ? » Reprit le châtain comme si de rien était.

« Ben alors rien. » Répondit Charlie. « Il ne se passe rien. Quedal. A peine quelques petits attentats du côté moldu. Mais on ignore même s'ils ne sont pas moldus. Vous avez aussi pas mal d'emmerdes de votre côté. Alors pour compter qui fait quoi, c'est assez bordélique. »

« Heu excuses moi. » Lâcha Draco en faisant enfin entendre sa voix, évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry. « Mais ils n'ont pas des détecteurs de magie ou des trucs dans le genre ? Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes de savoir qui des moldus ou des sorciers… »

« Justement pas. » L'interrompit Harry. « Voldemort se sert d'armes moldus pour brouiller les pistes. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir. »

« Ils contrôlent les armes moldus ! » S'exclama Lief un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner quelques têtes vers lui. Charlie acquiesça et le jeune homme devint livide. « La bombe atomique et tout ça ? »

« On ne sait pas. » Répondit Harry « Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait. Il faut quand même la fabriquer. Mais il peut très bien faire pression sur des états et la récupérer. Il lui suffirait d'un imperium à la bonne personne et l'ordre serait donné de transférer la bombe. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en serve. A moins qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en protéger. Pour ne pouvoir tuer que les moldus et les enfants sorciers nés de moldus. »

« C'est dingue. »

Les cinq autres acquiescèrent.

« Voilà vos petits déjeuners messieurs. Et il y a un monsieur qui me demande de vous remettre ça. A vous. » Dit le serveur en posant le plateau avant de tendre un petit bout de papier à Harry.

Celui-ci s'étonna légèrement de l'attention et tourna son visage dans un sens et dans l'autre pour voir de qui pouvait provenir le mot, puis l'ouvrit.

Avant de lâcher une exclamation interloqué et de laisser tomber le petit papier.

Il regarda de nouveau partout autour de lui et Ethan se saisit du carré blanc.

« _Potter, Je dois vous parler. Retrouvez moi au Square Grimmault dés que vous avez fini de manger. _

_Post Scriptum : Pas besoin de venir seul. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous style James bond ou personne ne doit rien savoir ! Ahah. Fais un bisous à Lief._

_Severus Snape._

_Et Cendre Snape Von Vienne. »_

« Cendres est là ! » S'exclama joyeusement Lief en volant le papier des mains d'Ethan.

« Je supposes que le PS est de lui. » Constata Harry en se rasseyant.

« Ouaip. » Répondit l'Autrichien toujours avec le même sourire. « Mais le début, c'est de Sev'. »

« Sev' ?! » S'exclama Charlie.

« Ha oui, j'ai oublié de te parler de ça. » Répondit Harry.

Et alors qu'il dégustait leur petit déjeuner, le survivant raconta à un Charlie assez verdâtre _- 'Snape est marié avec un mec de mon âge...? Ok, je viens de tomber dans la 5e dimension, et demain, Voldemort chantera God Save the Queen en minijupe. -_ ce qu'il s'était passé ces quelques derniers jours.

* * *

Et hop. Un nouveau chapitre.

J'aime beaucoup celui-là. Même si le mystère de que-s'est-il-passé-avec-Harry-et-Draco-non-mais-vraiment-c'est-quoi-ça…reste entier.

La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine comme prévu.

Et même si c'est moi –C'est toujours Plume- qui fait les réponses aux reviews, Sina –la véritable auteur de ce chef d'œuvre !- vous remercie très fort du fond de son lit d'hôpital.

La demoiselle a attrapé la scarlatine. Mais elle va bien et devrait sortir dans pas trop longtemps.

Vous trouvez pas que c'est super jolie comme nom, la Scarlatine ?

J'aimerais bien mourir de la scarlatine.

Il est mort de quoi ? De la scarlatine. Ho c'est très joli.

Je trouve qu'on devrait trouver un autre mot que mort, pour la mort. Mort, c'est franchement lugubre.

Bref, que des conneries.

A bientôt et laissez des reviews.

PS : J'ai relu les chapitres suivants, et le 13 est…ahahah…Et le 14… : ) Ne lâchez pas l'affaire.

Bisous

Plume.


	10. Chapter IX: S'aimer

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre IX

S'aimer: Draco _& _Harry - Lief & Charlie – Cendres & Sev'-

_« Quand je serais grand, je voudrais être architecte. »_

_« Quand je serais grand, je voudrais être Roi. »_

_« Quand je serais grand, je voudrais être papa. »_

_« …Moi j'voulais être un Dragon. »_

_« Chasseur de vampire. »_

_« Vampire. »_

_Ahaha._

&&&&&

Lief était totalement incontrôlable depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Pub et c'était limite s'il ne courait pas comme un dératé dans la rue pour rejoindre au plus vite Grimmault Place. Il expliquait avec détail à Charlie comment était Severus en dehors de Poudlard, et comment était Cendres, et comment était…

« Vous croyez qu'on a mis quelque chose dans son verre ? » Demanda Ethan à Harry qui semblait totalement ahuri en le regardant marcher en arrière face à Charlie qui l'écoutait attentivement, souriant, et le rattrapant, ou le faisant dévier quand il allait rencontrer un obstacle.

_Ahahah…_

Ethan échangea un regard complice avec William, son cher petit ami, et se retourna pour faire de même vers Harry mais celui-ci posait un regard rancunier sur un certain Serpentard blond qui marchait à quelques pas d'eux.

« Tu devrais lui sauter dessus et lui faire subir les derniers outrages, ça marcherait probablement. » Proposa William en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour attirer son attention.

Le Gryffondor soupira et tourna la tête vers eux.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Monsieur me déteste, et il ne peut pas chasser ses sentiments comme ça. »

« Il te l'a dit ? » S'étonna Ethan en lançant un coup d'œil au Blond, qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'être là, mais qui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil amusés vers Lief.

« Clairement et simplement. Il me l'a même limite hurlé. » Répondit le brun tristement.

« Peut être qu'il y a… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase puisque Lief venait de partir au triple galop, ayant aperçut deux silhouettes. L'une sombre, et l'autre plus clair, aux cheveux blancs.

« Est-ce que tous les sorciers de Vienne ont les cheveux blancs ? » Demanda Charlie en observant Lief sauter dans les bras de Cendres, maintenant à quelques pas d'eux seulement.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler, à saluer courtoisement l'époux de Snape, et peut être plus froidement Snape lui-même, mais Lief se détacha à ce moment-là de Cendres, et se tourna vers le maître de potion, sur la joue duquel il déposa un tendre bisou.

Et Draco, Charlie, Harry, de devenir livide.

Et le dénommé Cendres d'éclater de rire.

« Arrête Lief, je crois que tu es en train de laminer sa réputation. »

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sévérus qui n'avait pas dit un mot, observant simplement Lief, ravi, sourire comme un malade.

« Tu as bu du jus d'orange. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Lief prit un air contrit et hocha la tête.

« Je me disais aussi. » Soupira Cendres.

« Tu ne dois pas en boire Lief. » Reprit un peu sèchement Severus, alors que Lief tentait de se faire tout petit.

« Mais j'aime ça moi ! »

Puis il croisa les bras et alla se planter à côté de Cendres, toujours mort de rire, loin de Severus.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dois pas boire de jus d'orange ? » Demanda soudain Charlie.

« Parce que sa magie en ait allergique. Et qu'il devient hyperactif après ça. » Répondit Cendres en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lief, qui sourit de nouveau.

« Professeur Snape. » Salua poliment Draco.

« Draco. »

« Ethan » Dit Ethan.

« Harry. » Dit Harry.

Et les deux ex-amants éclatèrent eux aussi de rire.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi allergique au jus d'orange ? » S'interrogea Cendres en les voyant se tenir l'un contre l'autre.

Charlie secoua la tête en souriant.

« Bon allez, rentrez tout le monde, je suis pas sûr que ce soit très intelligent de poiroter ici à la vue de tout un chacun malveillant et méchant. » Se reprit Harry en les entraînant vers la maison.

Il grimpa les marches des escaliers et ouvrit la porte, avant de s'apprêter à laisser passer ses invités.

Mais à part Lief, personne ne le suivait.

« Potter, nous ne pouvons pas entrer. » Constata Severus en croisant les bras.

« Ha oui, c'est vrai ! » Il redescendit les marches et fronça les sourcils. « Ha oui, mais vais-je vous laisser entrer ici. Je veux dire, pardonnez moi de rester encore un peu sceptique. Vous avez assassiné Dumbledore sous mes yeux. » Et Severus de crisper presque imperceptiblement la mâchoire et Cendres de froncer les sourcils. Il passa discrètement une main dans le dos de son époux. « Ha oui, c'est vrai, vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais avant que je vous retrouve dans le parc, j'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité et stupéfixé par Dumbledore. Donc vous comprendrez qu'il me faille une excellente et plausible explication quant à votre innocence. Parce que j'ai tout vu et tout entendu. »

Il haussa ensuite un sourcil et croisa les bras, attendant la réponse.

« Potter, vous pensez vraiment que parler de cela ici est une bonne idée ? »

« Bien sûr que non, rester ici est dangereux. Malfoy, Lief, rentrez dans la maison. Ethan, William, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je vous appelle dés que j'ai trois minutes et que le monde redeviendra un temps soit peu normal.»

Les deux jeunes moldus sourirent et hochèrent la tête, avant de saluer tout le monde et de quitter les lieux.

« Vous laissez des moldus risquer leur vie en étant près de vous ? » Interrogea Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Ils sont sous un sort d'illusion permanent quand ils sont avec moi. Personne ne peut les voir…Mais ceci ne vous concerne pas, je crois. Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? »

Le maître de potion soupira et son regard devint glacial.

« En parfait petit Gryffondor fervent ennemi des Serpentards, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez croire ce que je vais vous dire Potter, alors ce serait m'épargner des efforts inutiles que de me dire si vous êtes enclin à croire en ma fidélité à l'ordre du phénix. »

« Je ne suis pas un putain de parfait petit Gryffondor, et grand bien vous fasse si vous faites encore parti du club des Lapins roses, je m'en contrefiches royalement, vous pourriez danser la lambada à poil sur la table de la salle à manger de Voldemort, je n'en aurais rien à cirer non plus, même si ce serait passablement cocasse, je veux juste que vous me disiez si oui ou non, Dumbledore vous a demandé de le tuer. » Siffla Harry mécontent.

Son ancien professeur le considéra quelques secondes du même air dur et sévère, avant qu'un fin rictus n'étire ses lèvres.

« Potter, je vois enfin la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau souhaitait vous envoyer à Serpentard. » Devant l'air interloqué de Harry il se justifia. « Lors de mes nombreuses entrevues avec Albus, j'ai eu l'immense et inconsidéré honneur de discuter avec le choixpeau, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait préféré vous voir à Serpentard. Mais peu importe. Je vais répondre à votre question. »

Et un sourire de Cendres d'apparaître.

« Je n'ai jamais danser la lambada nu pour Voldemort. » Et son époux éclata de rire, suivit de Charlie.

Harry hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et puis Snape sourit.

_Bordel._

Le Gryffondor sortit un bout de papier et y inscrivit l'adresse de sa demeure du bout de sa baguette.

« Vous devenez prévisible professeur. »

« La perche était tendu, Potter. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier puis le passa à son époux.

« Et moi, tu ne me fais pas passer un test ? » Se vexa presque Cendres. « Je pourrais être un Mangemort infiltré, l'avoir mis sous imperium, vous avoir tous dupé…Tout ça. Je pourrais être celui qui danse nu pour Voldemort. »

Et il se mit à bouder sous le regard ahuri de Charlie et Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment vexé ? » Demanda Charlie au maître de potion qui_- Merlin encore !-_ sourit.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son mari et chuchota quelques mots à voix basse, qui firent grandement sourire l'Autrichien.

Celui-ci haussa ensuite les épaules et grimpa les marches.

Avant de s'arrêter sur le perron et de se retourner.

« Mais il a un certain charme quand même. » Lâcha t-il à l'attention de Snape, dont le nez se plissa très légèrement de dégoût.

« Parfois…Parfois, tu as des goûts effrayants. » Et alors que Harry s'apprêtait à murmurer quelque chose, Snape se tourna vers lui. « Je vous interdis tout commentaire Potter. »

Le Gryffondor lui fit un large sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Reconnaissez que, vu l'image que vous nous avez toujours donné, la perche était là aussi, plus que royalement tendu. »

L'espion le fusilla du regard et suivit Cendres dans la maison, alors que Charlie et Harry riaient encore de l'échange. _(NdP: Ce passage est trés subtile, je l'adore!)_

« Je crois que ça, c'est le tournant le plus étrange que pouvait prendre ma vie. » Lâcha Charlie en secouant la tête.

« Et moi donc. J'attends avec impatience le moment où ils nous annonceront qu'ils ont en fait quatre enfants. » Lui répondit Harry avant de faire une tête de six pieds de longs et de lancer un regard alarmé au roux.

« Merde, et s'ils en avaient ? »

« Nous n'avons pas…d'enfants Potter. » S'exclama Snape de l'intérieur de la maison.

Le gryffondor relâcha sa respiration et entra dans la maison, sous le regard scrutateur et glacial de Snape, et celui plus amusé de cendres.

« Cessez donc de me fixer comme si vous vouliez me voir six pieds sous terre, sinon je vous fous dehors. »

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre vertement.

« Sev… »

Mais se ravisa, avant de hausser les épaules.

Harry et Charlie en restèrent encore quelques instants choqués.

La quatrième dimension était vraiment étrange.

« Heu, excusez, mais je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Lief. »

Draco venait de sortir du Salon et observa à peine la scène avant de faire demi tour, suivit très rapidement de Charlie, puis des autres.  
En effet, Lief n'avait pas l'air bien. Le jeune Autrichien était recroqueville sur le canapé, ses yeux ouverts légèrement vitreux, le corps tremblant.  
Charlie se précipita presque sur lui.

« Hey Lief, ca va ? » Murmura le roux en passant une main sur son front.

Cendres les regarda quelques secondes, attendri, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Severus _– Qui leva les yeux au ciel – _et de s'approcher.

Il s'agenouilla lui aussi devant le canapé et sourit à Lief qui le regardait de ses grands yeux humides.

« Tu vois qu'il faut pas boire de jus d'orange. »

« C'est le jus d'orange ? » Comprit alors Charlie.

« Oui, il commence par le rendre hyperactif avant de lui donner de la fièvre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, demain matin, il sera sur pied. Tu devrais le monter dans sa chambre et le mettre au lit. » L'enjoigna le jeune époux du maître de potion.

Le roux acquiesça et souleva Lief dans ses bras, avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Cendres se releva alors et se retourna, souriant aux autres.

« Et voilà le travail ! » S'exclama t-il en frappant des mains. Et Harry secoua la tête comme pour tenter de se réveiller.

« Le mari de Snape est un entremetteur. Merlin, ramenez moi dans mon monde. »

« Attends juste de goûter les cookies de Sev', et là, tu pourras convenablement halluciné. » Répliqua Cendres en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Mais il figea rapidement face au regard incendiaire de Snape, qui sortit de la pièce, et un silence tendu s'installa lourdement.

« Je vais monter voir …Je vais monter. » Se rattrapa Draco en quittant à son tour les lieux.

Et le silence s'enlisa.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » Demandèrent en même temps les deux derniers présents.

Ils haussèrent tous deux les sourcils _– Leurs deux sourcils.- _et Cendres prit sur lui de répondre en premier.

« Pas le moindre, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va faire la gueule cinq minutes, je vais lui murmurer des choses perverses et amoureuses à l'oreille, papillonner des yeux et ce sera bon. »

Il sembla réfléchir deux minutes et fronça les sourcils.

« Et si ça ne marche pas. C'est moi qui ferait la gueule. Et c'est lui qui rampera devant moi pour que je lui pardonne…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est assez amusant. »

« Est-ce que…Comment est ce que vous avez fait ? Avec lui, en tant que Serpentard je veux dire. Ils ne doivent pas être bien différent les uns des autres. Alors si vous me donniez la technique… »

« Tu en pinces pour le beau blond ? »

Et le Gryffondor d'hocher la tête.

« Il a la trouille, va le voir, plaques le contre un mur, embrasses-le, chauffes-le…Et relâches-le après. Ensuite tu lui dis de faire un choix. Soit c'est toi maintenant, soit ce ne le sera jamais. Mais quand tu lui diras ça. Ne flanches pas. Parce que, crois moi que l'idée qu'il fasse le choix contraire à ce que tu souhaites t'effleureras méchamment l'esprit. »

« C'est… » Harry lança un regard à Cendres qui l'intima à poursuivre avec un sourire. « C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

Le regard de Cendres s'assombrit quelque peu et il secoua la tête.

« Hélas non, il a choisi le mauvais choix, et me l'a balancé à la figure à la manière du froid professeur de potion que tu connais. Ce qu'il n'était quasiment jamais à la maison. Puis il est parti. »

« Ben, votre truc n'a pas marché alors. »

« Ho si, c'est juste que j'avais quinze ans, lui vingt-six, la différence d'âge lui semblait de trop. »

Harry en resta légèrement sur les fesses.

« Vous avez chauffé Snape alors que vous n'aviez que quinze ans. »

Et Cendres de rougir légèrement.

« Heu…Et bien oui. » Avoua t-il en bredouillant.

« Hoho. J'aurais aimé… » Mais il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Non en fait je n'aurais pas voulu voir ça. »

« Hum, détrompes toi, Sev est un homme superbe et… »

« STOP ! » Et Harry leva des mains effrayées devant son visage. « Je ne veux pas savoir. Moi je ne connais que l'effrayant Severus Snape, et ça me suffit amplement. Cependant, si votre technique n'a pas marché, pourquoi marcherait-elle avec Draco ? »

« Parce que Draco a ton âge, et puis, il a plus l'air malheureux qu'autre chose, je pense qu'il en faudrait peu pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. »

« Il me hait. Il me l'a dit. »

« Et Severus m'a jeté à la figure que je n'étais qu'un gamin bourré d'hormones qui ne savait pas ce que signifiait l'amour. »

« Il vous a dit ça ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Ho oui, et d'autres choses encore. Pire. Il s'est appliqué à briser tous mes espoirs et tout ce qui pouvait me faire croire qu'il était un type bien avant de disparaître. J'ai découvert à ce moment là ce qu'était un vrai Serpentard, crois moi. C'est Lief, qui n'avait que 10 ans à ce moment là qui a écrit une lettre enflammée à Severus, lui disant qu'il le détestait, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir parce qu'il avait casser le cœur de son cousin. » Le jeune homme racontait ça avec un sourire aux lèvres même si ses yeux avaient pris une légère tinte de chagrin. Quelque part, la plaie devait saigner encore.

« Il était adorable à 10 ans, en même temps, il l'a toujours été…bref, il se trouve que, à quinze ans, et ce, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, il y a un truc qu'on appelle vulgairement la crise d'adolescence, moi j'appelle ça, le-moment-où-l'on-s'aperçoit-que-le-monde-est-pourri-et-que-tes-parents-auraient-mieux-fait-de-mettre-un-préservatif-avant-de-copuler. Et ce fait, plus le rejet mortel de Severus m'a plongé dans une dépression…Et donc je faisais des conneries, et Lief l'a dit à Severus, à mots couverts, et il est revenu. Et… »

« Tu as fini ? » L'interrompit une voix froide.

« Je racontes ma vie à mon nouvel ami, ça te pose un problème ? T'as fini de bouder ? »

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard, mais Cendres haussa les épaules et sourit doucement, ses yeux pétillants.

Severus soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« En vrai, il essais de trouver un moyen de convaincre le blond – _Draco- _de le laisser l'approcher. » Expliqua Cendres à Severus qui hocha la tête.

Il tourna ensuite son visage vers Harry, qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Est-ce que Snape allait lui filer des conseils ?_

« Vous devriez faire comme il a dit. » Dit-il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

« Tu écoutais ! » S'exclama Cendres, outré.

« Oui. Je comptais aller dans la cuisine, mais…il n'y a plus de cuisine. » Répondit-il en lançant un regard au survivant.

Celui-ci sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ouai, on a fait ça hier, et on a oublié de remplacer la cuisine. »

« Le piscine est superbe en tout cas. » Le complimenta _–Le complimenta !...- _Snape. « Une idée de Lief je suppose. » _-Ou pas…-_

_« _Ouai, de Lief. Alors, pour en revenir à Draco. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Potter, allez le trouver et plaquez le contre un mur. Il n'opposera que très peu de résistance. » Ordonna presque le Serpentard.

Le survivant se leva alors brusquement, un élan de courage tout Gryffondoresque circulant dans ses veines.

« Si vous vous plantez, je vous fous dehors. » Lâcha t-il. Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il allait l'ouvrir mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde et se retourna.  
Au moment où Cendres, qui venait visiblement de se caller contre Severus, piquait un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
L'adolescent plaqua instantanément ses deux mains sur ses yeux qu'il ferma très fort.

« Ha…je veux pas voir ça ! » Murmura t-il.

« Potter, par pitié. »

« Ho ça va vous hein ! J'aimerais voir votre tête si vous tombiez sur Flitwick en train de batifoler avec Hagrid. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama le maître de potions presque, quasiment, un peu éberlué.

« C'est une image bordel ! » Répondit-il en baissant enfin les bras.« Bref…Peu importe. Laissez-moi juste…En fait, laissez **nous** juste le temps de nous y habituer. Vous auriez porté des polos roses, et décoré votre salle de classe avec des fleurs, ce serait sûrement mieux passer. Mais là…Vous êtes vous quoi ! Alors ne nous demandez pas de considérer la chose comme tout à fait normale et dérisoire. Parce que c'est tout sauf tout à fait normal et dérisoire. C'est même quasiment incroyable, et Charlie et moi, et Draco probablement aussi, avons la nette impression d'être tombés dans une dimension parallèle et fantasque. »

« En gros, vous êtes choqués quoi. » Résuma Cendres.

« Ca n'a rien contre vous Cendres, promis. C'est juste que…Ne vous fâchez pas si on a du mal à y croire…Enfin on le croit hein, y a pas de problème, mais juste. Laissez nous le temps. » Il finit avec un sourire contrit et se frotta les mains.  
« Sinon, je voulais en fait vous demander pourquoi vous avez les cheveux blancs. »

« Haa, la grande question. Parce que je suis un sang pur. Et que les sangs purs de chez pur ont les cheveux blancs. Ton Draco doit avoir un moldu dans ses ancêtres, mais un seul parce qu'ils ne sont plus totalement blanc. Toi, tu en as eu plusieurs, comme Sev d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que vous avez les cheveux aussi noirs. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Potter. »

« Oui d'accord question con. Bon, je m'en vais maintenant. Attendez que j'aie fermé la porte avant de faire des choses. »

Et avant que l'un des deux n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, il se carapata en riant.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qu'il trouva vide. Il passa celle de Lief, et ouvrit toutes les pièces, cinq à cette étage, mais il ne trouva rien, il monta encore quelques marches pour le deuxième étage et refit le même chemin, mais là encore, rien ni dans la gigantesque bibliothèque, ni dans la salle de musique.

Et Harry commença à paniquer. Parce qu'il ne restait pas trente mille pièce dans le manoir, et qu'il voyait bien ou Draco avait pu aller se cacher.

Et il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il s'assit alors sur les marches menant au dernier étage et prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Ce n'était pas drôle. En fait ça commençait même à l'agacer.

Et puis, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Vraiment mal. Et il frissonna violemment quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas simplement à la tête, mais à un endroit bien plus précis. Il tenta de se lever pour descendre les cinq marches qu'il avait monté, pour ne pas s'y vautrer lamentablement, mais trop tard.

La douleur se transcenda en quelques secondes à peine, et il partit brusquement retrouver Voldemort, dans une petite maison en flamme, d'où sortaient des cris de souffrances.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui fit hurler Harry, non. Parce qu'il en avait vu des maisons brûler. Ce qu'il ne pu supporter fut la vue de ses deux petits enfants étroitement serrés dans les bras d'un mangemort, puis jeter devant Voldemort, qui s'amusa.

_« Tu aimes ça Harry ? Tu vois comme ils souffrent. Ces petits enfants innocents. C'est de ta faute. J'ai vu une photo de toi dans la gazette, et tu souriais. Ca m'a ennuyé. Tu n'es pas sensé sourire petit Potter. Avec tous les gens qui sont morts à cause de toi, tu oses encore sourire. Que crois- tu qu'il pense, tous ses enfants, tous ses parents, qui ont tant souffert à cause de toi. Tu crois que tes parents sont fiers de te voir sourire et t'amuser pendant que tant de gens meurent juste parce que tu vis…Tu crois que… »_

Mais la voix s'estompa subitement et il reprit brutalement pied avec la réalité, fermement maintenu sur le sol du deuxième étage, Charlie, Cendres et Draco penchés sur lui, Severus soutenant un Lief toujours aussi malade mais également livide de trouille.

Le Gryffondor tenta de reprendre calmement sa respiration, de calmer les battements de son cœur, de ne prêter aucune attention à ce qu'Il avait dit.  
De ne pas flancher, de ne pas…

Mais le premier sanglot qui sortit de sa gorge déchira le silence effrayant qui régnait dans le large couloir, puis d'autres encore suivirent, et le Gryffondor s'échappa des mains de ses bienfaiteurs pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, tentant d'oublier où il était, ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il avait vu.

Juste quelques secondes. _– s'il vous plait.-_

« Harry. » Murmura Charlie en se penchant de nouveau sur lui. Mais le Gryffondor lui échappa et cacha son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant de plus belle.  
Il ne su ensuite pas trop bien ce qu'il se passait, juste que des pas se firent entendre, et qu'on descendait les escaliers.

Puis il n'y eut plus un bruit.  
Juste une respiration, mais pas la sienne.  
Une main se posa ensuite doucement sur son front, et remonta sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux, avec une douceur infinie. Il savait qui s'était, mais il ne consentit pas à ôter ses mains de son visage, il ne voulait pas.

« Harry. » Souffla une voix à son oreille, le souffle le faisant frissonner. Puis deux bras le saisirent maladroitement et il se laissa finalement aller dans l'étreinte du Serpentard blond, pleurant toujours.

« Harry calmes toi. » Murmura Draco à son oreille, quasiment tétanisé de voir le beau brun dans cet état.

Mais le brun, fermement serré contre lui, son visage contre son torse, ne cessa de verser des larmes qu'après une dizaine de minute. Le blond s'écarta légèrement pour s'apercevoir que le survivant s'était simplement endormi d'épuisement. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front et le prit dans ses bras, avant de redescendre au premier étage pour aller le déposer dans son lit.

A peine l'avait-il couché, étroitement emmitouflé dans ses chaudes couvertures, que les yeux rouges de larmes du brun s'ouvrirent, et tombèrent dans les orbes gris inquiets du Serpentard.  
Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence, les yeux de Harry se remplissant de nouveau de larmes qu'il se força à ne pas laisser couler et ouvrit la bouche, en tremblant.

« Restes… » Le pria le Gryffondor maladivement pâle. « Restes avec moi, s'il te plait. Draco. »

Le silence qui lui répondit faillit le faire tomber dans un grand trou noir sans fond - _ Du moins en eut-il l'impression-_  
Mais finalement le blond laissa tomber ses barrières et acquiesça, caressa fébrilement la joue du Gryffondor, et montant sur le lit, l'embrassa doucement, le faisant rouler sur le dos.

Puis à moitié allongé sur lui, il releva la tête, et posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.  
« Je restes Potter. Alors, je sais bien qu'un Malfoy ne supplie pas mais s'il te plait, ne me refais jamais une peur pareille. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça vivement et Draco se laissa tomber sur le côté, et l'attira contre lui.  
Mais le brun n'était toujours pas rassuré.

« Draco…je…Tu sais, je ne contrôle pas. Il…C'est lui qui. Alors, peut être que je recommencerais à te faire peur. Mais tu…Tu ne me laisseras pas hein. » S'inquiéta Harry en tenant fermement le pull du blond.

Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tempe et raffermit sa prise.

« Snape va t'apprendre l'occlumencie, et tu L'empêcheras de recommencer…Mais même si ça recommences…Non, Harry, je ne te laisserais pas. Maintenant dors, tu es dans un état effroyable.  
« Tu restes avec moi. » Murmura le brun quasiment endormi.  
« Oui, je reste avec toi. »

HPDM

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas Lief, mais toi tu as encore de la fièvre, alors tu devrais te reposer. » Murmura Charlie au jeune Autrichien qui s'obstinait à vouloir se relever pour aller s'assurer du bien être du Gryffondor. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'effondrait sur place, et Charlie de le rattraper héroïquement.

« Non, je veux… »

« Ca suffit ! Tu vas rester au lit et dormir. Draco s'occupe de Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas et fais lui confiance. »

Le plus jeune lança un regard courroucé au roux, puis se tourna face au mur, et s'enfonça sous les couvertures.

Mais dans son état, faire la moue lui demandait bien plus d'effort qu'autre chose et il se remit à trembler, la fièvre jouant au yoyo depuis bientôt deux heures. Il le cacha cependant comme il pu à Charlie, et celui-ci, agacé et légèrement peiné, finit par se relever. Il avança une main hésitante vers les cheveux si blancs de Lief, mais se ravisa et marcha vers la porte.  
Et Lief se mordit la lèvre, tremblant encore un peu plus du froid de la pièce qui sembla soudainement s'intensifier, à mesure que le beau roux s'éloignait.

L'autrichien ferma les yeux, et tenta de s'endormir.

« Attends ! » Cria t-il vivement malgré sa faiblesse alors que la porte se refermait.

Charlie attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu, mais des murmures répétés le firent rapidement re-rentrer dans la petite chambre.

Lief était à moitié assis sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude, ses yeux fiévreux rivés aux siens, et ses lèvres bougeant toujours au rythme de ses si légers 'Attends.'.  
Puis le silence se fit, et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

« Je…J'ai froid. » Finit par dire Lief d'un ton dur, après qu'un violent tremblement ait secoués son corps.

« Et ? » Répondit Charlie, pas prêt a encore joué la bonne poire.

« J'ai froid. Je… » Le petit homme fronça les sourcils et laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin, gémissant de douleur. Charlie fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, mais le garçon prit encore une fois sur lui, et s'aidant de ses bras, se redressa de nouveau.

« J'ai froid. Alors, viens me réchauffer…S'il te plait. » Murmura t-il les yeux brillant de plus en plus de fièvre, les joues rougies, autant par la chaleur de son corps, qui ne le réchauffaient pas, que de par sa demande.  
Le dompteur de Dragons sourit alors doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté, avant d'ôter ses bottes et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il tendit sa main et caressa la joue de Lief, qui la blottit un peu plus contre la paume brûlante.

Puis le roux s'étendit sur les draps et attira le jeune malade contre lui, s'appliquant à le recouvrir comme il fallait sous toutes les couvertures.

« C'est bon comme ça ? » Le questionna le roux.

Et Lief, la tête lové dans son cou, un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre entourant sa taille, et la couette le couvrant jusqu'aux yeux, de murmurer un 'oui' avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Whou ! 

Si c'est pas beau tout ça !

Bon, l'auteur sort Lundi de l'hôpital. Donc à partir de la semaine prochaine c'est re-elle les reviews !

Donc j'espère que vous allez exploser la boite à reviews pour ce chapitre, comme ça elle sera trop contente d'être encore en vie – Lol, ça fait limite chantage extrême… : ) –

A bientôt.

Gros bisous.

Plume.

PS:Merci aux revieweurs anonymes! **Llemaluna: ** J'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire! Biz. **Potterstories:** Héhéhé. Je suis content que ca te fasse marer. T'inquiètes il va plus souffrir...ou presque. Mais tout finira bien...ou presque. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizou...Le délire des lapins roses, bisounours et la chorégraphie c'est juste un délire, baser sur les teletobbies...: ) **Tinalisa: **Coucou. Et bien voui, les voilà! J'espère qu'il te plaise. Pour Harry et Draco, ha ben...voilà...lol.: ) Bisou.

Voilou, sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et je parles au nom de l'auteur. Si j'en oublies certains pardonnez moi! (Surtout les anonymes, parce que je ne leur ai pas répondu pour certains chapitres parce que je le fais toujours quand je postes, et que je fais la mise en page et alors j'oublies...Mais je pense que l'auteur oubliera pas elle!!

Encore bisous!

* * *


	11. Chapitre X: Une vie V

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. Hohoho. C'est notre petit secret.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches.

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

_Désoli. Pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois. Et vraiment désolé pour le retard. Il se trouve que je me suis retrouvé sans connexion internet chez toute la semaine, que Plume était pas là et c'est notre frangin qui gardait la clé pendant son absence...Et que le frangin était à Hambourg...bref, hier, tout le monde était là, mais c'était pour fêter l'annif d'Orphéo (JOYEUX ANNIF MON POULET!!...: )) et donc je n'avais pas la publication du chapitre en tête. Et maintenant que je trouve quelques minutes, je ne peux pas faire les reviews parce que je suis vraiment trop crevés...Alors ben, juste, dégustez, et m'oubliez pas à la fin! Siouplé! Biz. Tâches. _

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre V :

Une vie VI – Severus Hayden Nathan Snape.

_« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… »_

_« On est tous, mort de rire. »_

_« Mwhahaha… »_

&&&&&

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, il tomba immédiatement sur le visage fin et clair de Draco. Il sourit doucement en avisant la proximité de leur corps, et leva une main hésitante qu'il posa délicatement sur la joue du Serpentard.

Celui-ci fronça le nez, et secoua à peine la tête avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux gris et de tomber dans ceux si vert du Survivant.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, la main de Harry toujours posé sur le visage de Draco, avant que finalement le blond n'humecte ses lèvres et ouvre la bouche.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le brun hocha la tête en réponse, les yeux toujours un peu triste et se colla encore plus à Draco qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis que je ne partirais pas, et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses. » Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Harry sourit alors grandement et déposa un baiser dans le cou du blond qui frissonna. Il pencha la tête vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, doucement, calmement.

Leurs mains glissaient déjà un peu partout délicatement sur leur corps chaud et tremblant lorsqu'un incroyable 'BOOM' les firent violemment sursauter.

En moins de deux de secondes, Harry était débout, baguette à la main, près à combattre quelques ennemis maléfiques, que ce soit un Mangemort ou un Démon des îles. _(NdP : Looooool…Je crois que je suis encore plus fan de ce chapitre…Mwhaha _– NdA : Le délire sur les Démons des îles vous sera expliqué sur demande… : )

Le serpentard, un peu plus long à la détente était en train de sortir du lit, - il se disait bien que si personne n'hurlait, ce ne pouvait pas être bien grave, et connaissant maintenant Lief…ou Cendres dans une nette moindre mesure…-

Et entendant l'immense éclat de rire qui envahit le manoir tout entier dans la minute qui suivit la retentissante explosion, il ne prit même pas la peine de poser pied à terre et se laissa retomber sur les couvertures.

« Reviens au lit. » Murmura t-il en observant le Gryffondor, entouré déjà d'une si belle aura de puissance à 8h du matin, en T-shirt et caleçon. – Ils s'étaient déshabillés la veille pour plus de confort…-

_Il vaincra Voldemort. ._

Harry s'apprêtait donc à accéder à la requête de _son serpentard_ quand de nouveau un rire empli la maison. Mais pas le même rire que précédemment. Ni le rire de Lief. –Parce que le précédent appartenait très certainement à Cendres qu'ils avaient déjà entendu se marrer comme une baleine la veille, en avisant Lief laminer la réputation de son époux.-

Non, ce rire semblait provenir d'une personne plus vieille, plus mature. C'était un rire grave, sensuel, ni trop fort, ni trop faible, ni un ricanement, ni un grand éclat. Juste un rire léger, qui sembla s'envoler dans les air et rebondir sur chaque mur.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils et jeta un regard intrigué à Draco qui se redressa sur le lit, observant la porte avec attention.

Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Harry et ils blêmirent ensemble, dans une splendide osmose de compréhension. – Et d'horrification. –

« Est-ce que tu penses ce que je suis en train de penser ? »

Le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge et lui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête.

« Que ce rire sublime enjoué et heureux sortait de la bouche de ce cher _Sev'… ? »_

Draco hocha la tête, souriant tout de même et se leva.

« Alors oui, l'abrupte réalité nous ait effectivement tombé à tous les deux sur le coin de la gueule… » Il sembla réfléchit à la chose et souffla. « Trop tôt le matin. »

Harry ri alors, d'un rire tout aussi sensuel mais bien moins grave que celui qui semblait appartenir à Snape, et secoua la tête.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Lief, qui tenait fermement une main dans la sienne, ouvrit la porte, hilare.

« Vous… » Il ri encore, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. « Vous devriez venir voir. Ils ont…essayés de te refaire une cuisine… » Et il s'esclaffa bruyamment en se laissant aller contre le torse de Charlie qui était finalement apparu derrière lui. Le roux, lui aussi, semblait s'amuser follement.

Ils descendirent donc rapidement les escaliers et figèrent brutalement en observant l'image apocalyptique que leur offrait le salon.

Ils en firent le tour, remarquant la poussière qui maculait toute parcelle de tissus et bois, et tombèrent sur deux statues étranges, animés de mouvements humanoïdes intéressants.

Le Gryffondor échangea un regard avec Draco et fronça les sourcils.

« Non ?... »

« Si… »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et s'approcha des deux 'statues' visiblement secoués d'un rire silencieux.

Il les observa un instant et tomba finalement dans deux perles noires qui l'observaient, un reflet amusé transparaissant clairement à l'intérieur.

« Pour quelle sombre raison essayez vous de détruire ma maison ? » Demanda alors le Gryffondor, tournant sa tête en tentant de dissimuler un sourire – un éclat de rire- et en avisant le mur littéralement décomposé sur le sol à peine visible sous la poudre blanche du plâtre et la poussière.

« Nous avions faim, alors nous avons tenté de vous installer une cuisine…Mais cette baraque est pire qu'un gruyère. » Répondit Severus en époussetant son mari, toujours hilare.

L'ancien directeur des Serpentard leva les sourcils et sourit, avant d'embrasser Cendres.

_Aaaaaaaah…_

Quatre heures plus tard, la cuisine était terminée, sous les bons commandements de Lief qui définitivement, possédait un don pour l'architecture d'intérieur.

Ils étaient maintenant tous installés à la grande table de chêne de la salle à manger, parallèle aux vastes fenêtres donnant sur le parc.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous entraîne Potter ? »

La discussion avait commencé somme toute par des banalités sur 'vous avez bien dormis ' et 'il fait beau aujourd'hui' mais avait finalement -et remercions _Sev'_ pour cela - rapidement dérivé sur la formation de Harry pour se défendre contre Voldemort.

Et manifestement, vu la tête de Charlie, et la mine renfrognée de Harry, le sujet était tabou.

« Je dirais que non. » En conclus l'ancien professeur de potion en soupirant. « Bien alors pourrais-je me risquer à vous proposer mon aide. Je ne pense pas être en suffisante bonne entente avec vous pour vous enseigner l'occlumencie, mais la défense contre les forces du mal est un sujet, vous le savez sûrement, que j'affectionne particulièrement, de plus je maîtrise les arts sombres et pourraient également vous les enseigner. On ne combat pas un mage noire sans connaître ses armes. Pour ce qui est de la Légilimencie, et de l'occlumencie, puisqu'aux vues de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il me semble indispensable que vous sachiez les maîtriser, je pense que Cendres pourrait faire l'affaire. Il est plutôt bon là dedans. »

Lief et Cendres tournèrent alors leurs visages vers Snape, et soulevèrent de concert un magnifique sourcil.

« Il est plutôt bon là dedans. » Singea le plus jeune avant de rire bêtement. « Il est excellent Harry. Cendres pourrait même surpassé Severus. » Ajouta Lief à l'attention du Survivant.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se retourna vers l'époux de Snape qui fixait Severus, les yeux brillant et un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, ce serait avec plaisir. » Répondit finalement Harry, souriant sincèrement aux deux Snapes.

« JE VOUS EMMERDES ! »

« On aurait peut être pas dû les laisser seul. » Remarqua Draco en haussant un sourcil alors que des pas rageur se faisait entendre à l'étage.

Charlie, qui nageait lentement, Lief accroché sur son dos, sourit vaguement, avant de plonger rapidement dans l'eau, entraînant l'Autrichien qui poussa un grand cri en disparaissant de la surface.

Cendres et Draco levèrent les yeux au ciel quand Charlie attrapa les lèvres de Lief tout au fond de la piscine.

« En parlant de ça. » Murmura l'époux Snapien en s'approchant de Draco à qui il sourit. « Félicitation. »

Le Serpentard rougit très légèrement et haussa les épaules avant de partir à nager.

« Ho fait, comment vous êtes vous mis ensemble, vous et Snape ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas d'en parler évidemment. »

Mais Cendres n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un corps halé se jetait dans l'eau, les éclaboussant bruyamment.

Le survivant ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, fulminant de rage.

« Je suppute que ton cours s'est mal passé… » Se risqua Cendres…Qui n'aurait pas du.

« Ce sont des conneries n'est ce pas ? Snape est un Mangemort, et vous n'êtes que le résultat d'un plan machiavélique né de son esprit taré de psychopathe sadiqu… »

La gifle claqua la joue du survivant sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Jamais. » Siffla Cendres, d'un seul coup vert de rage. Et Lief et Charlie avait immédiatement cessé de batifoler dans la flotte. « Ne t'avises plus jamais de… »

« TAISEZ VOUS ! » Hurla Harry plus fort que lui. « DE QUEL DROIT ? » Il reprit sa respiration, et recula vivement alors que Cendres amorçait un geste vers lui, choqué par l'éclat si triste de ses yeux émeraude. Le jeune homme essoufflé, tenta plusieurs fois de reprendre sa respiration et passa une main sur son visage bouleversé.

« Vous vous pointez ici, la bouche en cœur, comme si tout ce qu'il se passait était totalement normale… » Souffla t-il presque étonné, incrédule. « CE TYPE A ASSASSINE DUMBLEDORE SOUS MES YEUX ! » Hurla t-il alors d'un coup en pointant Severus qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle et les regardait surnager dans l'eau tiède. « Il A ASSASSINE DUMBLEDORE. » Répéta t-il encore, sa voix se brisant. « Il l'a tué, alors que le professeur Dumbledore venait d'avaler un poison atroce, et vous… » Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il les effaça d'un geste de main rageur, fixant Severus à travers sa vue brouillée. « Et vous vous l'avez tué. » Murmura t-il « Alors qu'il vous suppliait. Vous l'avez tué de sang froid. Devant moi. »

Il sanglotait tellement que ses mots sortaient à peine de sa bouche. C'était trop dur maintenant, bien trop dur.

« Vous l'avez tué. » Rajouta t-il encore, comme si c'était la première fois.

Comme si c'était maintenant seulement, qu'il s'apercevait qu'Albus était mort.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Potter. » Retentit alors la voix du maître de potion. Et le brun leva presque immédiatement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Jamais je n'ai voulu ça. J'aurais préféré avoir le temps de trouver un moyen. Mais…Tout est allé trop vite. Si ça n'avait pas été Dumbledore, c'aurait été Draco. » Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la piscine, et continua à dévisager Harry, qui pleurait toujours, les épaules basses. « Qui auriez vous choisi Potter ? Celui qui vous avait demandé, en dernier recours, de vous supprimer si c'était nécessaire. Ou un gosse de 17 ans, juste né du mauvais côté, menacé de mort par Vous-savez-qui. » Il reprit sa respiration, et cela sembla très dur. « Je n'avais pas le choix. Et Albus ne m'aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir échangé sa vie contre celle d'un élève. »Expliqua t-il bassement.

« Cependant, Potter. Je suis _sincèrement_ désolé pour vous. Perdre de nouveau un être cher, et sous vos yeux, ce n'est pas juste.… Pardonnez-moi. » Le pria Severus, livide.

Puis il se détourna et sortit.

* * *

_OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN…J'aime pas ce chapitre…A part la fin…Et encore._

_Peut être la Scarlatine a ratatiné mon cerveau et que donc par conséquent je ne sais plus écrire ?..._

_Ha non…Parce que relisant le cadeau de Vif…Je me dis que ' Nannnnnn, tu écris vachement biennnnn…' (Remarquez la modestie… : ))_

_Héhé...en tout cas, j'espère que vous, vous avez appréciez._

_Biz. Et à Jeudi._

_Tâches _


	12. Chapitre XI: Une Vie VI

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils  
doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre X :

Une vie VI – Cendres Killian Gabriel Andras Timothi Snape Von Vienne (Usw…)

_« Quand je pense que Cendres, ce si gentil jeune homme est… »_

_« L'époux de l'abominable homme des Huiles. »_

&&&&&&

Le silence qui régnait dans la grande piscine était assourdissant. Pas un bruit ne brisait l'atmosphère tendue qui succédait au départ de Snape.

« Harry ? » Murmura finalement Draco après quelques minutes à contempler le jeune homme qui sanglotait sans un bruit, les larmes dévalant simplement ses joues.

Mais le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, il ferma simplement les yeux quelques instants, puis quand il les rouvrit, les essuya tranquillement, releva la tête et sourit.

« Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Puis il se tourna vers le bord de la piscine, posa ses mains dessus et s'extirpa de l'eau, avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Draco échangea un regard las et triste avec Lief et sortit à son tour, attrapant une serviette sur l'une des chaises longues.

Et le silence revint en force.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir Sev' moi. On va peut être pas s'éterniser ici si le jeune héros ne peut pas nous encadrer. » Lâcha Cendres d'un ton assez froid et sarcastique, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'exclama Lief en réponse, alors qu'il s'approchait du second Autrichien. « Ne sois pas comme ça Cendres, ça m'énerve. »

« Ho Pitié, le grand tragédien qu'est votre pote à lunette s'y croit un peu trop. Merde, Sev' lui a expliqué, il veut pas comprendre, c'est son problème, pas le notre. On a pas besoin d'être ici. Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas, on est venu juste pour toi et… »

Mais Lief l'interrompit d'un froncement fort mécontent de sourcil et recula d'un pas dans la piscine, comme profondément choqué des paroles de son presque frère.

« De quel droit juges tu Harry ? Tu ne sais rien de lui. Il n'est pas un grand tragédien grandiloquent pseudo dépressif comme tu aimerais qu'il soit, pour pouvoir le dénigrer et ridiculiser tout ce qu'il ressent et pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Harry en a vu plus que beaucoup de… »Mais il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ecoutes Cendres, je sais que tu as dit ça juste parce que ce qu'il a dit à Severus l'a probablement touché et fait souffrir, et parce que tu ne supportes pas que n'importe comment, Severus souffre. Je peux comprendre…Mais, demandes à Sev' de te raconter qui est Harry et tu verras… »

Mais Charlie leva la main et haussa un sourcil.

« Heu, demandez à Snape pour Harry n'est pas forcément une très bonne idée. Point de vue de l'objectivité, on repassera. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de te raconter les grandes lignes et de t'expliquer pourquoi les propos que tu as tenu tout à l'heure étaient proprement ignobles, et que si tu en ressors de tels, tu te prendras très moldument mon poing dans la gueule.»

Le visage de Cendres se durcit un peu mais il acquiesça tout de même.

« Dis moi. » Lâcha t-il en se hissant sur un rebord de la piscine.

« Là maintenant ? »

L'autre hocha la tête et Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Hum…Que dire en fait ? » Il sembla chercher un instant et s'assit sur les marches de la piscine, en face des deux Autrichiens.

« Nous savons que ses parents sont morts, et qu'il a survécu en réduisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Cendres, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a cette cicatrice. C'est à peu près tout ce que je savais. » L'aida Lief, et Cendres hocha la tête.

« Bien, alors, je vais commencer par le début. Voldemort a lancé l'avada sur Harry, mais parce que sa mère s'est sacrifié pour lui, le sort a rebondi et a réduit le Lord Noir a pas grand-chose. Après ça, Dumbledore a confié Harry au seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, sa tante et son mari, et leur fils, d'exécrables moldus qui l'ont toujours dénigré, ne lui ont donnés ni amour, ni tendresse, l'ont probablement sous alimenté- il était tellement chétif quand il est arrivé- qui le considérait comme un elfe de maison, et le faisait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Jusqu'au jour ou il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, que ses Moldus ont tentés par tous les moyens de lui voler. C'est le gardien des clés de l'école qui est finalement venu et lui a révélé qu'il était un sorcier, et que ces parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, ni n'étaient des chômeurs et des alcooliques. Ensuite, en passant les grandes lignes, pour avoir simplement les point principaux, il a combattu Voldemort à la fin de sa première année, a tué un basilique et combattu le souvenir de Tom Jedusor qui s'apprêtait à tuer son ex petit-amie, ma petite sœur, sous ses yeux, la deuxième. Les détraqueurs en troisième année, qui voulaient récupérer Sirius Black, son parrain, innocent. Et je ne t'explique pas ce qu'il voit quand il est proche de ses bestioles de l'enfer. La renaissance de Voldemort en quatrième, et la mort sous ses yeux, et pense t-il, par sa faute, d'un de ses amis d'école, qui n'avait que 17 ans. Puis il y a deux ans, la mort de Sirius, la prophétie, qui dit que soit lui, soit Voldemort meurt, et qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir se combattre et se tuer, et Dumbledore maintenant. »

Charlie soupira et jeta un regard à Cendres qui étaient livides.

« Bien sûr, c'est franchement résumé. Je passe les doloris, les cauchemars, les visions et possessions, les courses effrénés pour sauver sa vie, et les langues de putes qui l'ont traités de fou. »

« Possessions ? » Demanda Cendres d'une voix blanche.

« Oui, Voldemort peut le posséder. Harry résiste, et Voldemort a du mal, mais il peut posséder son esprit et lui montrer ce qu'il veut qu'il voie. C'est pour ça que Harry a tant besoin de l'occlumencie. Sa crise d'hier, était une vision. Voldemort a du encore lui montrer un massacre, en lui murmurant à l'oreille que c'est de sa faute, et en torturant femmes ou enfants sous ses yeux, et comme si c'était lui qui le faisait. Tu n'as pas idée, Cendres, de tout ce par quoi il est passé et doit encore passer. »

« Merde. Je suis désolé. » Cendres avait l'air de ne pas en revenir, et de se sentir très mal pour les méchancetés qu'il avait dites et pensées. « Ho merde. Pauvre gosse. » Répéta t-il en sortant de la piscine. « Je vais aller voir Severus. Est-ce qu'il sait tout ça ? »

« Snape. » Cendres acquiesca. « Oui, je crois. Dumbledore lui disait tout, il avait bizarrement confiance en lui. Jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« Pour moi. Et Lief. » Répondit Cendres à la question que se posait Charlie. « Nous avons été présenté à Dumbledore. Il savait que j'étais son mari, et Lief, et bien…Lief, et il le connaissait tel que nous on le connaît. » Expliqua Cendres, toujours pâle.

Il fit ensuite un bref signe de tête à Charlie et Lief, puis quitta la pièce.

" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" Murmura l'Autrichien en entrant dans le petit salon dans lequel Snape s'était réfugié. Celui-ci était visiblement concentré sur son verre de Whisky, et ne répondit pas. "Sev..."

"Je n'avais pas envie de retomber la dedans, alors que je revenais justement pour oublier deux secondes."

"Mais tu l'as toujours detesté! Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il était détestable, que c'était un petit con prétentieux, qu'il ne..."

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit Cendres." L'interrompit le Mangemort en se levant brusquement, il s'approcha de Cendres et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, jouant avec le bas de sa chemise. "Il n'as pas eu de chance, et je l'ai détesté pour ne pas se montrer plus sombre et triste à cause de ça. Il a toujours fait preuve de courage, et je pense que j'étais agacé de le voir toujours se foutre dans les emmerdes. Il ressemble à Lief, d'un certain côté, et voir ce môme se faire bouffer toutes ces années et revenir le sourire au lèvres, toujours un peu plus brisé, m'énervait. C'est puérile et irresponsable, mais j'attendais qu'il s'effondre. Je me disais que si un jour il s'effondrait, il parlerait, et peut être verrait-il qu'il nétait pas forcé de mourir."

"C'est idiot." Et Severus le fusilla du regard en se rapprochant de lui, encerclant sa taille.

"Ce qui est idiot c'est de ne pas lui avoir foutu de baffe, et l'avoir obligé à parler à quelqu'un. Il pense qu'il va mourir, il _saît _qu'il va mourir. Et...il ne gueule pas, il s'est juste résigné. Et ca, je ne supportes pas."

Le plus jeune acquisca et bougna son visage dans le cou de Severus. "Est ce qu'il est possible qu'il s'en sorte?"

"Est-il possible pour un gamin de 17 ans de battre Voldemort?" Souffla le maître des potions dans un soupir las. Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas...Et ca me fou en l'air."

"On pourrais l'emmener loin d'ici et laisser les anglais se démerder." Proposa Cendres d'un ton trés sérieux, malgré que Severus sentit un sourire effleuré la peau fine de son cou.

" Ne me tentes pas Cendres."

Le dit Cendres ricana légèrement et se redressa, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

"On fera tout pour qu'il survive. Et pour que l'autre barjot meurt. Mais en attendant, il faut l'entrainer. Pour qu'il soit moins vulnérable. Et ca, je peux le faire."

La détermination du jeune homme fit doucement sourit Severus et il acquiesca.

"Alors allons faire la causette à notre jeune héros, pour lui montrer avec quel dévoument nous resterons prés de lui."

Et après un dernier baiser, ils quittèrent le salon.

* * *

_Bordel, je n'aime pas non plus ce chapitre, et ca m'emmerdes de ne pouvoir encore une fois vous faire de réponses._

_'Par pitié, les gens qui me mettez en favoris, laisser un coms pour dire que vous aimez, c'est chiant de recevoir pleins de messages sur sa boite mails, mais qui ne sont que des alertes, un petit message d'encouragement de temps en temps ca serait sympa. La fic est déjà écrite, mais je pourrais trés bien ne l'envoyer qu'aux gentils revieweurs. Na!'_

_Enfin bon, à bientôt._

_Biz._

_Sina._

_**(Plume qui en rajoute une couche parce que c'est lui qui publie. Je suis trop d'accord avec elle. Franchement les gens, faites un efforts. Nieuc.**_

_**Bizou. Plume. )**  
_


	13. Chapitre XII: Se Battre

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. HPDM. LTCW. SSCVV.

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

**NOTE:** _Alors d'abord. Désolé vraiment, de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mais sachez qu'autant ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir et que si ca continue comme ça, je publierais le reste de la fic dans la semaine et non à la rentrée, vers fin aout, quand je rentrerais de vacance (parce qu'on part Vendredi, et qu'on aura pas internet...). Donc, si y a plein de reviews comme ça, vous aurez la fin avant Vendredi...Et vu ce chapitre, la fin, on l'a veut:)_

_J'espère que chapitre, qui est celui dont je vous parle tout le temps, vous plaira..._

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre XII :

Se battre.

_« Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_

&&&&&

Ils étaient prêts. Tous. Adultes, ados, Survivant…

L'occlumencie.

La Legilimencie.

La défense.

L'attaque.

Ils étaient tous prêt.

Ils devaient l'être. Le mal avait régné bien trop de temps, et il était plus que l'heure de mettre un terme aux massacres, meurtres et tortures en tout genre.

Mais la peur, qui s'insinue inéluctablement en l'homme, quand il est confronté à un risque pour sa vie – _Et le risque était là…- _forçait quelques terrifiés à vouloir empêcher leur conjoint, ami, cousin de partir.

« Lief, restes. »

C'était Draco qui avait parlé. Il l'avait fait après que Charlie, Harry, Cendres, Severus, l'ai fait.

« Mais arrêtez bordel ! Il est hors de question que je reste là, c'est dingue ça ! Pourquoi est ce que je resterais là ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux si blanc était livide de rage. Les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux bleus flamboyant de fureur, il contemplait ses amis, amants, professeurs, qui soupirèrent de concert.

« Ecoutes, tu es…Parce que…Putain Lief, on a la trouille ! Nous, nous sommes obligés d'y aller. On a les pieds dans cette guerre depuis qu'on est né. Toi, non. Tu n'as pas à y aller, tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie pour une guerre dont tu n'as jamais fait parti. Je ne veux pas te voir… »

Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains, et respira un grand coup.

« Ecoute Lief, je sais que tu sais combattre, on le sait tous. On t'a vu, tu le fais bien. Mais tu n'as jamais combattu contre des Mangemorts. Ces gens sont malades. Si tu laisses tomber ta baguette, il ne te laisse pas le temps de la ramasser. Ils te tortureront, s'amuseront avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Et Merlin, on ne peut pas te savoir là, en se demandant où tu peux être, en priant pour que tu ne sois pas allongé avec les autres corps qui traîneront bien trop certainement par terre. S'il te plait. Lief. »

Draco reprit son souffle et pria encore Lief du regard.

L'Autrichien ne pouvait pas y aller, il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille.

« Allez vous faire foutre. Il est hors de question que j'attende ici qu'on me ramène vos corps ! » Il tremblait de rage…De quel droit ?...De quel droit ?! Il sentait sûrement les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il recula quand Charlie s'approcha de lui, plaçant une main entre eux deux.

« Comment pouvez-vous me demander de rester ici ? C'est…Merlin, est ce que vous croyez que je vais rester là ? Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'une fois que vous serez partie, je vais bien sagement rester assis là sans rien faire ?! Ho non…Non, non et non. J'y vais. Point final. »

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque d'argumenter de nouveau, il quitta la pièce, dévalant les marches des escaliers.

« Il ira. Lief est une tête de mule. Il ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de lui faire comprendre, il ira. Qu'on soit d'accord ou pas. Alors, Potter, oubliez le pendant le combat. Oubliez le tous pendant le combat, Cendres restera près de lui et fera attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Cendres acquiesça au directive de son époux – _Il fallait impérativement que Harry sache qu'il serait là pour Lief, qu'il n'ait à se soucier que de Voldemort et de son combat- _et Harry hocha la tête.

« Faites attentions à vous aussi Professeur Snape. » Murmura doucement le Gryffondor, en tentant vainement de sourire.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête.

« Merci Potter, je ferais ce que je peux. »

« Tu as intérêt. Hors de question que je te ramasse à la petite cuillère. » Rouspéta Cendres, arrachant un rire aux trois autres.

« Tu me soigneras. » Répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Son jeune époux le fixa quelques instants et hocha finalement la tête avec un petit sourire mutin.

Draco et Harry avait légèrement pâli.

« Par pitié, faites vos truc ailleurs. Loin de nos pauvres innocentes et chastes petites oreilles. » Marmonna Draco d'un ton faussement choqué.

« Chastes et innocents ? Vous… ? Dis à ton Gryffondor de descendre de quelques décibels lors de vos activités nocturnes, et après, on parlera de nous. » Répondit Cendres en souriant.

Et le survivant de virer au rouge…rouge…Rouge…

Charlie éclata de rire et marmonna quelques paroles profondément outrées avant de se vautrer sur le fauteuil au côté de Cendres.

Il allait rajouter quelques choses lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Lief.

Le regard toujours dur mais beaucoup moins furieux, plus apeuré, anxieux, fataliste, il pénétra dans la pièce et soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Mc Gonagall…M'envoie vous chercher. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, les autres sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre, et reprit. « Ils arrivent. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Draco saisit presque trop brutalement la main de Harry, mais le survivant ne s'en plaignit pas et la serra à son tour. Cendres lança un regard lourd de sens à Severus et Charlie se leva, nettoyant vaguement quelques poussières invisibles.

« Bon, et bien je vais aller préparer mes Dragons moi. » S'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué, faussement enjoué.

Il fit un sourire à l'assemblée, s'avança vers Snape, lui saisit la main et la serra.

« Professeur Snape, ce fut un plaisir de s'entraîner à vos côtés, faites gaffe à vous. »

L'homme hocha la tête, presque solennellement et lui lança un regard froid mais encourageant.

Le roux lâcha un sourire et passa à Cendres.

« Epoux de Snape. » Et son sourire s'accentua. « Je sais que tu te bas super bien, alors bonne chance mon ami. » Et il l'attira dans une très rapide étreinte.

« Draco. » Il lui envoya un regard beaucoup plus sérieux, presque un peu apeuré. Parce que c'était la guerre après tout, et que Draco, Lief et Harry, malgré tout, n'était encore quasiment que des enfants. « Ne meurs pas. » Murmura t-il. Le blond hocha la tête, sans rien dire d'autre, et Charlie se tourna vers Harry.

Qui était debout, une main dans la poche, l'autre dans celle du Serpentard, un petit sourire un peu triste et résigné sur les lèvres.

Charlie ne pu rien dire, il ne savait que dire.

Alors, il l'attira simplement contre lui, très fort, lui embrassa les cheveux, et Harry se serra contre lui, encore plus, les yeux fermés, comme pour oublier quelques secondes ce qui allait suivre.

Et puis Charlie se détacha finalement du Gryffondor et recula, envoyant un dernier sourire à tout le monde, avant de se retourner et de saisir la main de Lief, qui le suivit en dehors de la salle.

« Tu feras attention hein ? » Souffla le roux la gorge nouée, les mains en coupe, caressant le visage livide de Lief. Les yeux si bleus de celui-ci se remplirent de larmes et il alla poser ses mains sur le torse si rassurant de son petit ami. Il acquiesça doucement, puis un sanglot franchit ses lèvres, et il se mit à frapper à petits coups de ses poings, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, et il tenta vainement de reprendre sa respiration, ses pleurs et les coups s'accentuant.

Il secoua alors un peu plus la tête et Charlie l'attira contre lui, fort. Ses mains caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Restes en vie. » Le pria t-il de nouveau.

« Toi aussi. » Et le plus jeune sanglota encore. « Toi aussi. Je t'interdis de te casser la gueule…avec tes Dragons c'est clair ? »

« Promis mon cœur. C'est promis. Je ferais le plus attention possible. »

Lief se recula alors brutalement et sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur celle du Roux qui répondit douloureusement au baiser _– Au cas où ce serait la dernière fois…-._

Puis Charlie se détacha lentement, et après qu'il ait encore embrassé tendrement le front du petit Autrichien, quitta le couloir pour rejoindre ses Dragons.

« Est-ce que ça va aller Lief ? » L'interrogea une voix bien des minutes plus tard, alors qu'il fixait encore l'endroit où Charlie avait disparu.

« Ouai, ça va aller. » Et il hocha la tête vigoureusement en se tournant vers Cendres, essuyant les quelques larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues pâles.

Il offrit un sourire à Harry et Draco, et respira un bon coup.

« On y va ? »

Et les quatre autres d'acquiescer.

« Dray. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Mais…J'aurais aimé que tu restes ici. Tu sais…Enfin, avec Voldemort et tout et… »

Le Serpentard qui écoutait son survivant de petit ami se dépatouiller dans son semblant d'explication s'arrêta brusquement, l'arrêtant de même et le tourna vers lui, enjoignant les autres à continuer.

« Hey Potter. N'oublies pas qui je suis. Je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy ne fuit ni n'abandonnes leur amoureux sur un champ de Bataille avec pleins de supers méchants comme ennemi. » Il s'approcha du Gryffondor et le colla contre lui, le serrant étroitement entre ses bras.

« On va se battre, et on va vaincre tous ses salopards. On aura peur, mal, peut être qu'on verra notre fin très très proche, mais après ce sera fini, soit on aura plus mal, soit il faudra panser nos blessures. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que tout fini. Et parce que nos mères ont demandés que l'on reste ensemble, on se battra ensemble. Et aussi parce que je t'aime, et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse aller combattre l'autre cinglé mégalo tout seul. »

Harry resta silencieux un petit instant, si bien dans cet étreinte, avant de froncer les sourcils et de brusquement se reculer.

« Tu ?...Tu m'aimes ? »

Et le Serpentard sourit doucement, _-Amoureusement…Poufsoufflement…Niaisement…-_ au brun et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai dormi, coucher avec toi, supporter toutes tes sautes d'humeurs, juste parce que tu m'offrais ta bienheureuse protection de chef Scout du club des Bisounours ? »

Il sourit devant l'air timide du Gryffondor, qui nia cependant farouchement en secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, petit Gryffondor. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu abattes cet enfoiré de face de Serpent, avant de me revenir en pleine forme. »

Harry se serra encore plus fort contre lui et agrippa sa chemise, plissant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Surtout pas maintenant.

« Je t'aime Dray. »

« Heu…Les copains, je veux pas annihiler le sublime effet déprimant à souhait de votre amoureuse étreinte mais…ils sont là. »

Cendres s'avança rapidement vers eux et les saisit tous les deux par les épaules, les forçant presque à marcher.

« Un peu d'espoir les mecs. Ne partez pas la tête basse. Essayez d'être heureux de venger vos familles. »

« Tu venges qui toi ? »

Et Cendres de serrer légèrement les dents.

« Severus. Au cas où. » Répondit-il comme si de rien était, alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes du château, devant lesquelles étaient déjà regroupé tous les combattants de la lumière. – _Du très vaillant club des Bisounours et Lapins Roses…-_

Harry fit un léger signe de tête aux Weasley, à Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville. Tous ses anciens camarades, qui étaient là pour participer, pour eux aussi, mettre fin à cette guerre d'enfant sordide.

Il arriva ensuite contre le mur opposé à une des portes et s'y appuya, se callant encore quelques secondes contre Drago. Cendres étant rapidement aller se planter à côté de Lief.

Et Severux lui, avait déjà disparu.

« Je peux le faire. »

« Tu peux le faire. »

Un grand boum retentit, et la marque des Ténèbres envahit le ciel.

« Alors allons-y. »

Et d'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux autres d'avancer.

* * *

Il se battait depuis des heures lui semblait-il. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu Lief du regard, et la peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon lui pliait les entrailles.

La trouille de retrouver Severus en morceaux ne l'aidait guère non plus.

_Merlin, que cette guerre cesse._

Si Lief était mort, si Sev' était mort, Harry, Draco, Charlie.

Il ne voulait pas…

Il évita un sort rouge vif, et roula sur le côté, ripostant d'un puissant sort d'entrave et de désarmement qui laissa son agresseur pantelant sur la pelouse parsemé de tâches rouges.

Il courut sur quelques mètres, sautant quelques corps peut être sans vie, peut être blessés, et arrêta un sort qui allait atteindre la plus jeune sœur de Charlie, qui se releva lentement, et chancela.

Cendres fut sur elle en un rien de temps, et la saisit par la main.

« Ne me lâches surtout pas, je te ramène au château. »

Il la traîna sur bien des mètres, la défendant du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne lançant que très peu de regard au reste des combats, et atteignit enfin les portes du château, qu'il passa au pas de course, confiant prestement la petite au soin d'une infirmière, dépêcher sûrement de Sainte Mangouste.

Et reparti au front.

Lorsqu'un hurlement de désespoir sembla glacer le parc.

Un silence, indicible, succéda à ce cri. Les gestes des sorciers semblèrent s'être arrêter. Et Cendres aperçu, avec une peur atroce, un point vert apparaître au loin, vers la forêt, et grossir, s'agrandir, tourner, en l'air, plus haut, toujours plus haut.

Il lui sembla que d'horribles sanglots déchiraient l'air, et il se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'il pouvait, parce qu'il savait qui pleurait, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu, cette démonstration dramatique de magie pur.

De détresse pure.

Il atteint tant bien que mal le dôme vert tournoyant et s'arrêta à quelques mètres à peine, observant, les yeux remplis de larmes, Harry, ce petit bout d'homme aux grands yeux vert, serrer contre lui le corps visiblement sans vie de Draco. Le serrant contre lui si fort, la tête blonde callée contre son cou, les lèvres du brun, posé sur son front, échappant tant et tant de sanglots.

Et derrière…Ce rire, si puissant, si content, si sadique.

Alors Cendres n'espéra plus.

Pendant un faible instant, une seconde, peut être moins. Il pensa abandonner. Il abandonna.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, les larmes qu'il retenait, la peur qui l'étouffait, tout l'envahit.

Il aperçut à peine Harry relever la tête, il entrevit à peine ses yeux brillés d'un vert sombre et menaçant.

Mais il le vit lever la main, mais il le sentit attiré la magie, tirer sur la sienne, comme sur celle des autres.

Il l'observa former cette balle étrange. Il s'amusa presque du clin d'œil _– passablement – _paniqué du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Et aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu, il reprit cet espoir de voir encore demain.

Et il se retourna à temps pour assommer l'homme qui s'apprêtait sans doute à le tuer.

Et alors il l'entendit.

Ce cri, déchirant, ce hurlement de pure douleur.

Puis de nouveau, comme tout à l'heure – _Mais bien moins effrayant... – _ce silence.

Ce silence.

Les hommes en noirs, qui se battaient comme des tâches partout dans le parc, en lâchèrent leurs baguettes, une vive douleur semblant remonter dans leur bras droit, et la victoire fut faite.

Ou presque.

Parce qu'Harry était toujours là. Parce qu'Harry pleurait toujours. Parce que sa magie tournoyait toujours trop, bien trop, toujours plus haute, plus grande, plus vastes, plus rapide.

Il allait en mourir.

Cendres s'apprêtait à hurler quand un petit être aux cheveux blancs le bouscula, franchit la magie verte, et se précipita sur le couple enlacé.

« Harry ! » Hurla l'Autrichien en se laissant tomber devant le brun en larmes.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Pourquoi répondre ? Draco était mort de toute façon.

« Harry ! » Cria de nouveau Lief, saisissant entre ses mains fines le visage larmoyant du Survivant. Du vainqueur.

Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Même si les yeux de Harry étaient bien trop vide. « Harry, je t'en pris. Il faut que tu fasses cesser ta magie d'accord ? Tu vas tuer tout le monde. Tu tires dans nos réserves. Harry ! »

Mais Harry ne sembla même pas l'entendre et Lief commença à paniquer, parce que certaine personne commençait à crier.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il saisit la main de Harry, celle qui était si fermement accrochée à celle de Draco, et colla son front contre le sien, son autre main contre sa joue. Fermant les yeux très fort.

Attirant, accrochant, cherchant la magie du Survivant, pour la rendre à son propriétaire, pour en prendre un peu et la calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Il la sentit affluer en lui, traverser leurs doigts, leurs corps, leurs cœurs.

Et puis, alors que la lumière verte fusait vers eux.

Ils s'effondrèrent.

* * *

Pauvre, pauvre Draco. Qui est MORT...

Gros bisous et MERCI POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS . Ca me fend encore plus le cœur de ne pouvoir y répondre.

Mais je peux vraiment pas. (Je m'en vais dans deux minutes, c'est pour dire, et je suis rentrée y en a dix…)

Merci encore.

Biz

Tâches


	14. CHAPITRE XIII: Se retrouver

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. HPDM. SSCVV. LTCW

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

**Note:**_ Ah, il m'en a fallu du courage pour me décoller de HP 7 et pour vous donner ce joli chapitre (mon préféré personnellement). Je comptais le publier un peu plus tard, demain, peut être, mais plus j'avance dans le livre, plus je me dis qu'il faut que je publies ma fin à moi avant d'avoir atteint SA FIN à ELLE...Même si je la connais déjà et que, ma fois, le petit épilogue (**SPOILERS)** avec la trés brève rencontre avec Draychou peut laisser penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. **(SPOILERS!** Je fais référence au bref hochement de tête que Dray envoit à la troupe.) Enfin bref, j'espère que pour tout ceux qui le lisent, vous l'appréciez, parce que franchement, il est génial. _

_Gros bisous, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez toujours pleins de reviews, sinon, pas de chapitre avant que je partes en vacances. (Je sais, c'est honteux comme chantage sachant que je n'ai pas le temps de faire de réponses...Mais si vous avez le temps de lire, vous avez bien le temps de me dire si vous avez appréciez...Moi j'ai bien eu le temps d'écrire, et de poster...:). En tout cas MERCI énormément à tous.)_

* * *

-

Vous revoir.

Chapitre XIII :

Se retrouver.

_« Il faut juste continuer à vivre. Pour tous les autres petits morts, pour toi, pour Lief et pour Harry. »_

&&&&&

La terre et la pelouse avait pris une teinte légèrement rosé, rouge peut être. Cendres ne savait pas très bien.  
Peut être était-ce la pluie, qui tombait dru depuis plusieurs heures, ou bien ses larmes, qui ravageait ses joues de petites stries foncées, traversant le sang et la terre qui y stagnaient déjà.  
Ou peut être était-ce la fatigue, de chercher depuis si longtemps déjà le corps de Severus.

Vivant. _S'il vous plait. Pas mort._

Il avait ramené Harry. Il avait ramené Cendres.

Et puis Draco.

Mort.

Et maintenant il cherchait Severus. Et nulle part il ne le trouvait.

Un sanglot de peine déchira sa gorge déjà en feu de trop crier son nom, et il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer son visage de plus en plus pâle.

« Severus. » Résonnait faiblement dans l'air, le prénom de son époux. « Sil te plait, Severus, réponds moi. Tu m'as promis. » Pleura t-il misérablement en recommençant à chercher.

Mais le bruit de la pluie semblait si fort à ces oreilles.

« SEVERUS ! » Hurla t-il pour la centième fois lui semblait-il, plusieurs têtes se retournant vers lui, mais jamais la bonne.

Jamais la bonne.

Une boule, si serré, lui compressait l'estomac, le faisait presque suffoqué.

Il devait le retrouver.

Vivant.

« Vivant. S'il te plait. Severus. Tu m'as promis. »

Et puis un cri si faible lui parvint. Comme une vague plainte, qui aurait retentit depuis quelques secondes déjà sur tous les murs avant d'atteindre les oreilles du jeune Autrichien.

Il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, si vite, qu'il pensa une fraction de seconde que sa nuque aurait pu s'en briser.

Mais elle ne le fit pas et il se remit à courir.

Suivant tant qu'il pouvait les restes de l'écho.

Il était vivant alors.

Cendres respira un grand coup et sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait pas osé avant. Parce que si rien ne se passait. Alors il était mort.

Mais là, cette voix. C'était lui n'est ce pas.

« Pointe Severus Snape. » Souffla t-il la gorge noué de terreur, à l'idée que la petite lumière bleuté reste fixe, sans but, sans trouver l'âme recherché.

Mais le sort fusa brusquement du bout de bois et se dirigea rapidement vers le château, dans un coin sombre, - _même si tout était sombre et glauque- _.

Un coin, entre un mur et un autre, bien caché, bien callé, et au milieu, affalé mollement, gisait le corps encore en vie de Severus, dont le visage s'illumina quand il vit arriver son cher époux.

L'autrichien se laissa presque brutalement tomber sur le sol ; si prêt de Severus. Et il se mit à pleurer. Enserrant entre ses mains si fines et sales, le visage un peu trop pâle de Severus.

« Tu n'es pas mort. » Murmura t-il. « Ho Merlin merci. Tu n'es pas mort. Merci. Merci. » Répéta t-il encore en cachant son visage dans le cou de Severus qui leva lentement une main qu'il déposa sur la nuque de Cendres.

« Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je t'avais dit. Putain. Pas à la petite cuillère. Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais hein. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. »

Le plus jeune sanglotait tellement que le corps de Severus en tremblait lui aussi. Et d'entre ses lèvres sèches, s'échappa un ordre un peu plus fort, un peu plus strict.

« Cendres relèves toi. » Et le jeune homme s'exécuta. Déposant au passage un baiser sur le front de Severus. « Est-ce que c'est terminé. Je n'ai rien vu. Est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ? » Demanda t-il enfin, de sa voix quelque peu atténué par la douleur de ses blessures.

Et Cendres acquiesça vivement, se mordant la lèvre, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Ho. Oui, c'est fini. Tout va bien maintenant. » Murmura t-il d'une voix enroué. Un peu fausse.

Et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Souffla t-il, angoissé.

« Draco. » Lâcha Cendres après quelques instants où il reprit son souffle. « Il est mort » Et sa voix couina, s'étrangla.

Alors Severus bougea légèrement. Ses mains remontèrent sur son visage, sans les toucher. Passèrent dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux se plissèrent, semblant ne pas comprendre. Et il tenta, de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Avant qu'un gémissement de peine s'échappe enfin d'entre ses lèvres. Grave, désespéré. Ses mains recouvrirent ses yeux et ses joues, et il se mit à sangloter, devant Cendres, qui le saisit brusquement contre lui et le serra fort.

« Pardon. Il a protégé Harry. Il est tombé. Et Harry…Il ne faisait plus rien. Et j'avais perdu Lief de vue. Et il est arrivé et il a… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais Draco. Il était déjà mort et… »

Severus secoua la tête et se serra encore un peu plus contre Cendres qui tremblait de fatigue et de peine maintenant.

Ce n'était pas fini. C'était un mensonge, de dire que quand le Lord serait mort, tout irait mieux.

Tout n'irait pas mieux.

« Lief ? Comment va Lief ? » Lui parvint la voix étouffé de Severus.

Cendres haussa les épaules et se redressa légèrement, essuyant ses yeux.

« Il est inconscient, Harry aussi. Mais je crois qu'ils vont bien. Enfin, il respirait bien. Je ne suis pas rester pour savoir. Je…Tu n'étais nulle part. » Et quelques larmes dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues. « Ho Merlin, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. » Parvint à articuler alors qu'un sanglot oppressait sa gorge.

Le maître de potion l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. « Je suis là. Je suis vivant, d'accord ? » L'autre acquiesça. « Alors aides moi. Je veux les voir. Et Draco. Je veux le voir. » Murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Cendres l'aidant immédiatement à se relever.

Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie des heures plus tard, leur sembla t-il. Croiser tant de monde en larmes, ou en joie de se retrouver, les avait arrêtés quelques instants plusieurs fois.

Mais maintenant la porte était là, et ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi tour.  
Severus se détacha légèrement de Cendres et avança seul vers la porte, l'effleurant d'abord de ces doigts, avant de la pousser du reste de ces maigres forces.Le silence, dans la salle, y était effrayant.Seul les pas précipités de Pompom, d'un blessé à un autre, et les quelques directives qu'elle semblait donner aux petites infirmière dépêcher de St Mangouste résonnait dans la pièce.

Ca sentait le sang, la mort, la peine et la douleur.

Et les yeux charbons de Snape se focalisèrent presque d'instinct sur les quelques lits, et tables, sur lesquelles reposaient quelques formes humaines drapés de blancs.  
Une nouvelle vague de fatigue envahit ses yeux et il sentit un hoquet atteindre les lèvres.

« Draco. » Murmura t-il en s'approchant d'un lit. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'était celui-ci. _Il était là._

Et il était mort.

Il s'appuya quelques secondes sur le bord du lit, puis le contourna, et rejoint la tête, et de ses mains ensanglanté, il approcha et souleva le draps, dévoilant le visage livide, froid, et mort de Draco Malfoy.  
Sans pouvoir plus se retenir, il tomba à genoux, son visage tout proche de celui de son élève favorie, et serra ensemble ses deux mains, pour les empêcher de trembler.

Une décennie sembla passer ainsi.

Puis une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule et il releva son visage vers Cendres, et Pompresh à côté, qui l'enjoigna à se laisser soigner.

Il pensa refuser, l'envoyer voir ailleurs, méchamment, comme avant.  
Mais il n'eut pas la force, et un seul coup d'œil au jeune homme blond étendu devant lui lui signifia qu'il _devait_ vivre.

Pour tous les autres petits morts, pour son si cher mari, pour Lief et pour Harry.

Il fallait juste trouver la force de se retourner, et d'accepter.  
Alors lentement il prit une inspiration, et se leva, plissant les yeux très fort. Il rabattit religieusement le draps blancs sur le visage de l'adolescent et se retourna, plongeant ses yeux humides dans ceux brouillés de Cendres.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Souffla l'Autrichien d'une voix un peu blasé, et brisé.

Severus ne fit qu'acquiescer et avança, encore un peu.

Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il se retourna de nouveau.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. _C'était Draco. - Pas Draco s'il vous plait. - _Et un sanglot de fatigue et de peine monta de nouveau en lui et il se retourna._  
_

Et quand il reposa ses yeux sur le lit bien trop blanc.

Le petit corps bougea.

* * *

_Glups, ca pour un fin..._

_J'espère sincèrement que ca vous a plu._

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Tâches._


	15. Chapitre XIV: Vivre

Disclaimer. Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Me fait pas de fric sur son dos. Sauf Ekat et Lieeeeeef. Et Cendres aussi. A moi ! A moi !

Pairing. HPDM. SSCVV. LTCW

Rating. M

Titre : Vous revoir.

Auteur : Tâches

Résumé : Narcissa Black, Lily Evans et Ekat Terens étaient les meilleures amies du monde. La vie, et la mort, les ont séparées. Mais à travers leurs fils, elle continue à vivre. Ils doivent se retrouver, car ce n'est qu'ensemble, qu'ils pourront vaincre les ténèbres.

* * *

**Vous revoir**

**Chapitre XIV : **

_Vivre._

_« Vis, vis, vis »_

* * *

Severus se précipita vers le lit blanc et retira presque violemment le drap.

Puis se figea.

« Hey Sev. » Murmura d'une voix enrouée Draco, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se retrouvait serré étroitement contre son parrain, un peu tremblant.

« Heu Severus…Je vais…LIEF ! » Cria t-il alors en apercevant par-dessus l'épaule du directeur des Serpentard le visage pâle de son cousin.

Il repoussa Snape et descendit du lit, sentant vaguement ses jambes cédées avant qu'il ne se retrouve à terre, soutenu par Cendres.

« Tu viens de mourir Draco. Je ne pense pas que te lever pour l'instant soit une bonne idée. »

Le blond acquiesça légèrement, fixant toujours le lit du jeune Autrichien, puis fronça les sourcils, et son cœur s'accéléra, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. – Tellement fatigué.-

« Où est Harry ? » Il ne le voyait pas, de là où il était, par terre, entre son lit et l'autre.

Mais Cendres le rassura, un peu. Harry était à côté de Lief, endormi aussi.

« Endormi ? » Croassa Draco en avisant les mines tristes de Cendres, Pompresh et Severus.

« Dans le coma, Monsieur Malfoy. Je le crains. »

« Mais ils vont se réveiller, hein. » Lâcha le Serpentard quelques instants plus tard. « Ils vont se réveiller. Parce que…Il est mort. Il est mort ? » Rajouta t-il soudain alarmé.

« Oui. Oui, Draco, Il est mort. »

Et Severus sourit tristement au blond presque amorphe, toujours à terre, si mort pourtant il y a quelques instants. Ses cheveux blond tombaient lassement sur son visage encore beaucoup trop pâle –Salazard, Severus était terrorisé qu'il ne s'effondre à nouveau, et ne se réveille réellement plus.- Et Cendres semblait penser la même chose tant il le soutenait contre lui. Draco semblait tellement fatigué.

« Alors ils vont se réveiller, parce que, ce ne serait pas vraiment normal, qu'ils…qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant. Alors qu'il est mort. Maintenant, il faut vivre, et être heureux, et oublier. Et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas mourir. » Soupira t-il en souriant si tristement. « Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tout seul. » Conclu t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. « Hein, Sev. » -Et il se souvint du jour où Lief leur avait annoncé qu'il connaissait Snape, et que 'Sev' était marié. Et du visage de Harry à ce moment là, et de Lief, tout content, et de lui-même, comme Harry – et plus de larmes encore coulèrent de ses yeux gris.

Et 'Sev' ne pu qu'acquiescer, les lèvres serrées, le regard presque dur. –Il n'en savait rien lui. Mais il fallait y croire. Normalement, ça marche quand on y croit hein. Et puis c'est vrai, Lief ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était inconcevable.-

« Je voudrais voir Harry. »

Cendres acquiesça et l'aida à se relever, le gardant près de lui le temps qu'ils atteignent le lit du Survivant –du vainqueur- et Draco se pencha dessus sur Harry, et l'embrassa en tremblant sur le front.

« Réveilles toi Potter. »

Il se retourna et tendit le bras. « Toi aussi Lief. Bouges. »

Et il se mit à sangloter.

« S'il vous plait. »

Mais rien ne se passa. Et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Il grimpa alors difficilement sur le lit de Harry et se glissa sous les couvertures, serrant son corps un peu trop froid contre lui.

Et puis il s'endormit.

--

« On a retrouvé Charlie Weasley. » Soupira une voix sombre en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard.

Cendres se leva et s'approcha de l'Auror, effrayé de ce qu'il allait entendre. Tant de gens étaient arrivé ici, plus mort que vif. Et Charlie, n'était pas derrière cet homme.

- Merlin non.-

« Il m'envoie vous dire qu'il va arriver. » Et l'Auror sourit, amusé. « Le bonhomme a une jambe cassé, la cage thoracique fort probablement en piteux état et un trou dans l'épaule, mais il va arriver. »

Cendres sourit aussi, tant soulagé qu'inquiet.

« L'un de ses frères est en train de l'amener ici. Il était coincé sous un Dragon. Alors, Madame Pompresh, il faudra vérifier l'état de ses organes internes, parce qu'il a du mal à respirer. »

« Je le ferais monsieur, merci. » Répondit l'infirmière en levant la tête, alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un malade.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Ils vont bientôt arriver. »

--

« Monsieur Weasley, vous avez eu de la chance. » Lâcha l'infirmière après avoir soigné le rouquin.

Mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire à cela –l'avait-il seulement écouté- et continua à fixer la forme étendue sur le lit en face de lui.

« Ils vont se réveiller hein ? »

Cendres et Severus soupirèrent de concert et haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas agacés, non, juste aussi inquiet que Charlie, et tellement triste, mais il préférait soupirer et hausser les épaules que paniquer et se mettre à pleurer.

--

Draco dormait toujours tout près d'Harry.

Pourtant ça ne changeait rien à son état. Ni à celui de Lief, que Charlie veillait jour et nuit. Rien.

Juste leurs souffles légers, qui leur signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu, parce qu'ils étaient vivants.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. » Gémit Draco Malfoy pour la 100e fois en regardant Madame Pompresh avec le même petit espoir désuet d'obtenir cette fois-ci une réponse positive.

« Je n'en vois pas monsieur Malfoy. C'est un coma magique complexe. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant la bataille, que je ne peux pas comprendre et…. »

« Tu était mort ! » S'exclama Cendres en se levant brusquement.

Draco le dévisagea en haussant ses deux sourcils sans comprendre alors que Severus et Charlie fronçait les sourcils.

« Merci Cendres, je crois m'en être légèrement rendu compte. »

« Non c'est…Tu étais mort. Et Lief a fait quelque chose. Avec Harry. Comme tu était mort, Harry a paniqué, et sa magie est sorti de son corps, et Lief a fait quelque chose pour la faire réintégrer son corps, mais je supposes que l'un d'eux tenaient ta main dans la sienne, probablement Harry, et c'est ce qui t'a permis de revivre, enfin je pense. Alors, il y a probablement un lien. »

L'explication était confuse. Et l'interprétation qu'en fit Draco le fit pâlir. Et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi.

« Alors c'est ça. » Murmura t-il.

« Ca quoi ? »

« Ma 'résurrection'. C'est ça qui les met dans cet état. Sûrement que quelque part en route je leur ai volé leur énergie vitale. C'est moi. »

« C'est de ma faute. » Répéta t-il après un long silence.

--

« Non, ça ne peut pas. »

« Ca me semble clair comme de l'eau de roche pourtant. »

« Non. »

« Tu as une meilleure idée. »

« Peut être. »

« N'y penses même pas Cendres. » Siffla Severus en avisant l'air conspirateur de son époux.

« Elle saurait sûrement. »

« Mais elle est invivable. » « Mais elle_**sau-rait**_. » Répéta Cendres, et le maître de potions soupira et fit un geste de main. « Par l'enfer, fais ce que tu veux. »

--

« Draco, je te présente Wolfran Siegnescht (_NdP: Nan, t'as osé!...__**Nda : Hein? De quoi ?)**_

_«_ Bonjour. »

« Bonjour jeune homme. Alors quel est le prob…Sevvvvvvvvv comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un bail ? Alors, comment vont les enfants ? Ta sœur est prête à accoucher ? J'ai appris que Nathan était tombé malade, il va mie… »

« Sev, bougoi du mbouche la bouche. »

« Tais toi Wolfran, et trouves juste un moyen de réveiller ses enfants. »

« Hooooooo ouiiiii, d'accord. Je vais voir. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais normalement je suis pas trop sensé vous aider. »

« Ce sont des enfants Wolf, s'il te plait. » Murmura Cendres, vraiment très fatigué.

La jeune femme blonde aux yeux violets lui lança un coup d'œil et soupira. « Bien. » Elle lança un regard aux deux garçons étendus et plissa les yeux.

Puis secoua la tête.

« Le blond, Draco c'est ça ? » Il acquiesça. « Viens la. » D'un coup de baguette elle rapprocha les deux lits des malades pour n'en faire qu'un et se posta près de Lief, attrapant doucement un bras de Harry pour le mettre contre le bras de l'Autrichien.

Puis sans prévenir, elle prit le poignet de Draco dans l'une des ses mains, de l'autre invoqua un poignard, et coupa à peine l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la main du blond et refit le même rituel pour seulement l'intérieur des paumes des deux autres jeunes.

« Mets ta main entre les leurs, et sers les fort. »

--

« Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? »

« Nous allons, avec Severus et Cendres, à New York, puis San Francisco, Chicago, Hong kong, Séoul, puis Tokyo et Singapour, Sidney ensuite, Paris et Rome. »

« Chouette programme. » Leur sourit madame Pompresh en terminant d'ausculter Harry Potter, fraîchement réveiller, pendant que son ami autrichien se rhabillait déjà, tout en bécotant son grand roux de petit ami.

Draco passa un bras autour du cou de Harry et embrassa doucement sa joue, l'infirmière grogna. « Bas les pattes monsieur Malfoy. »

« Même pas en rêve. » Répondit le blond. « Vous pouvez vous rhabillez Harry. » Souffla Pompom en fusillant Malfoy du regard avant de s'éloigner.

« Ha non ? » Murmura le Gryffondor dans l'oreille du brun alors qu'il enfilait une de ses chaussettes.

Le blond tourna son visage vers lui, puis tout son corps, et prit doucement le visage mangés par deux grands yeux verts pétillants de vie dans ses mains, le menant jusqu'au sien et l'embrassant délicatement, précieusement.

« Jamais de la vie. »

Et Harry lâcha sa chaussette et se serra fort contre lui.

_Ils étaient en vie. Maintenant, tout allait bien._

* * *

_Bon, et bien voilà, c'est fini…_

_Pardon, vraiment, pour ce retard affligeant, j'ai eu pas mal d'emmerdes ces dernières semaines alors je n'ai pas pu vraiment corriger – et puis j'avais pas vraiment envie non plus, désolé – et donc publier._

_Mais maintenant j'ai le temps, alors je le fais parce que je pensais à vous pauvres lecteurs. –Je suis trop bon.-_

_En espérant que cette fic vous ait plu. _

_Je peux vous annoncer dors et déjà qu'un nouvel OS est en cours d'écriture, qu'il s'intitulera __**N'oublies jamais**__ et qu'il est magnifique. _

_Sinon, allez lire vraiment, parce que c'est trop bien !, la fic__**Réponse au défi 2 de Lady Jedusor**__ dans la catégorie Harry Potter/Voldermort. Ce n'est cependant absolument pas un slash, mais c'est une superbe histoire de ce qu'aurait été la vie de Harry s'il avait été élevé par Voldemort à la suite d'un évènement malheureux (j'en dévoile pas trop quand même), les passages en première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année sont rapidement vu, et à chaque fois re-ficeler de manière à entrevoir le côté sombre de Harry et ses gestes à lui, héritier des ténèbres._

_Vraiment, lisez, elle est sublime._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse. Et vous embrasse. Plume. (Mais la fic est de Tâches !)_


End file.
